Perks: The original Story
by The Lady More
Summary: The whole story of the fall of his first two wives, through Henry's eyes from When He First Meets Anne leading up to Anne Boleyn's Execution. based also off the Perks Of Being a Wallflower Please R&R Changed to M for content Some AU Involved
1. Introduction Letter

_This never happened unless I was god and saw it myself ENJOY!_

The Perks of Being a Monarch

**Introduction letter:**

Dear who ever is taking their gracious time to read my story,

This is no trick but my name is Henry Tudor (you could also call me Harry if you so please) and I am (probably was if you are reading this after I am stashed away in the family crypt for eternity) the King of England. I am writing a story of my first two marriages. About myself? Well you'll find out more about me later in this tale.

Why am I writing this story you may ask? Well hopefully to teach you all a lesson in love, life, family and of course politics. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake I did.

My former wife Anne was executed this morning and just now hearing the news I am sitting here contemplating the mess I had to go through just to marry the whore or was she really a whore? I don't know but if I see her in the afterlife in the heavens I will come to the conclusion I wrongly executed her. Oh I should make a note to myself to apologize Thomas More for killing him when I hopefully make it to the afterlife as well. I do still feel rather dreadful for killing him, but we will get to that later in my story.

Hopefully you didn't put this book down yet because my story hasn't even started. Well before I bore you with this letter I might as well end it. I hope you enjoy my rather darkly humorous romantic eerie tale and learn from my mistakes because well, we don't want history to repeat itself right?

Sincerely,

Your Majesty King Henry the 8th


	2. The Last Disastrous Bedding

**The One of the Last Disastrous Beddings:**

It started the night before I met Anne. I was waiting patiently in my wife Katherine of Aragon's room. One of the last disastrous times we bedded. I was standing in her room naked as the day as I was born, tapping my royal foot on the bedroom floor with my arms crossed. I felt so bad for not bedding Katherine for all these months so I thought I would surprise her. Where was Katherine? Praying as usual.

As I stood naked I could help but remember all the disastrous times we bedded. One would be one that would haunt me forever, out consummation:

_There we were in bed waiting as the priest gave us the final prayer giving us the go ahead to consummate the marriage. As the guests from our wedding and priest left the room my newly wedded wife Katherine of Aragon and I stared at each other. The room was silent and it was like that for a good half an hour. Why was it like that you ask? I still had some doubts that Katherine was a virgin. _

_You see my fellow reader, Katherine was married to my older brother Arthur when I was nine years old. Arthur eventually died of the sweating sickness and she was betrothed to me. I was very excited for this but there was a problem, they didn't know if Katherine was a virgin. To make a long story short I waited for years till the pope finally gave us the go ahead to get married._

_Now here we were still waiting to consummate this marriage._

_"Well," Katherine said breaking the silence, "are we going to consummate this marriage or not?"_

_She looked at me again and spoke:_

_"Harry dear are alright you look pale? I'm your wife now you could tell me anything. Is it nerves? Believe me Harry, I'm nervous too."_

_That's one thing I will always love about Katherine of Aragon, she was like my mother always concerned about my well being._

_"Katherine I'm sorry I'm still having a little bit of doubts that you are still a virgin" I finally spoke, hoping she wouldn't kill me._

_She sprang out and ripped off her nightgown. I guess that infuriated her a bit._

_"YOU DON'T BELIEVE I'M A VIRGIN I'LL PROVE TO YOU I'M A VIRGIN!!"_

_All the color drained from my face. My body started to shiver._

_"Katherine, I'm sorry I didn't mean it"_

_I looked up and she was naked, me and my big mouth. She was holding her undergarments in her hand. _

_"SILENCIO!!" _

_She stuffed her undergarments in my mouth, yes that was mortifying. She then ripped off my undergarments and launched on me as if she was a dog launching on a defenseless animal during the hunt. The rest was a blur, but I remember coming hard during our consummation._

_Well I did want it, but I did not have the voice to give her my consent. _

_The next day though I did indeed find blood on the sheets and from that day forward I never doubted Katherine of Aragon again._

I couldn't help but smirk at the memory when the door finally opened. I jumped on the bed expecting Katherine of Aragon to enter. Well she did enter I smiled and she smiled cause I was finally in her bed chamber after months of bedding other woman.

"SURPRIS-AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

Behind Katherine followed a swarm of her ladies in waiting. Many giggled, I even heard a "Oh LA LA". Mortified (though I was flattered that the women were attracted to me) I hid myself under the covers well mainly foe Katherine's sake.

"ALL OF YOU STOP STARING!" Katherine screamed, "ESPECIALLY YOU LADY BLOUNT!"

She was refering to Bessie my first mistress. By then she knew Bessie had my first son. But Bessie has no importance to this story other than she gave me my first son that lived more than a year.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" Katherine barked.

Her ladies scurried out like field mice. Bessie the first one out with her face as red as fire.

That was the first embarrassing incident of the night.

Katherine then started to strip as I slowly went out from under the covers.

"Henry," she said, "what a pleasant surprise, I thought I would never feel you inside me again"

I stretched my arms so my body looked like a lowercased "T". I took a deep breath and let my body go limp.

"I'm all yours, do what you like to do to me." I said

She was so excited that I was finally in her bedchamber that she once again jumped on top of me like she was a dog in the hunt pouncing on a defenseless animal. Her hands were all over my body, starting from my neck. She explored the torso region and the inside of my thighs. Her lips gently kissed mine.I groaned between kisses as my body ached to be inside hers. Finally the cool sensations were rushing through our bodies.

"HENRY!"

"CATALINA!"

I was once again on the verge of releasing when the door went open widely. I was horrified at who was at the door, it was my daughter Mary.

"Mamma I can't sleep, what are you and papa doing?" She asked

"MARY GO OUTSIDE I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE! I'm sorry Henry dear to end on short notice but I have attend to Mary"

She slowly stepped into her robe and followed Mary out the door. Once again the color drained from my face. Tears rushed down my eyes because I was hurt. She begged me to come to her bedchamber for months and she ended a moment of pleasure so abruptly. It was then my affection for Katherine slowly started to leave me from that moment my story began.


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

_Thanks my humble reviewers for liking this story! Especially Darkvampirewitch my biggest fan hugs and kisses! In response to her comment I read the _Constant Princess _by Phillipa Gregory and saw the Tudors and read a lot about her and all those books aimed Katherine to be this powerful dominant woman. Therefore Katherines persona I believe matches very well to the story_

**I've Just Seen A Face:**

_I've just seen a face, _

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met._

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm._

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware._

_But as it is I'll dream of her_

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di._

_Falling, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again._

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this MMM-MMM-MMM-M'MMM-MMM_

-The Beatles

The next day I was in a grumpy mood. Katherine begged me to her bed chamber only to make love for 5 minutes after her ladies in waiting saw me on display and my daughter saw us making love. That was one of the few cons of Katherine, she said one thing and did another. As for me I sat there and nodded my head and let her do what ever she wanted.

One of my many flaws growing up dear reader, was that when I fell in love, I fell down hard. Ladies for me were like the guards in the tower of London. They tortured me into submission, and I was afraid to say no because I wanted to be submissive. I guess I fell in love at a young age with Katherine and that made me weak under her spell. Unfortunately there was no way out until I met her.

We were performing this pageant for the ambassadors of Katherine's native country of Spain. Some rubbish about good and evil. We men were fighting these woman called the disgraces. I was so infuriated with Katherine that I didn't even pay attention I was staring out the window in costume. My thoughts raged on. Did she love me? Or was she preoccupied? My thoughts were then rudely interrupted by some fool dressed up in costume.

"YOUR MAJESTY WE'RE ON!"

_GREAT MORE SHAME! _I thought.

"BULLLLLLLLOOOOOOCCCCCKKKS!" I yelled running in with my wooden sword in the air like a dog in the hunt.

(I'm sorry dear reader I'm using that phrase way to much. Just a word of caution I am gonna be using that phrase a lot)

We were all paused when the idiots of the show were screaming at the disgraces to let the graces go. I looked up at my sister Margaret who looked unamused and bored. I was going to get her but she I realized I didn't want to deal with her rants about her future marriage while carrying her on my back down an unsteady wall. I'll save that for that dumb dance.

So I settled for the woman standing next to her. I couldn't help but stare at her. Though she was in a mask I could tell she was gorgeous. She had a pale complexion. Her body was thin and boney. Her hair tied back in a bun. What struck me was her neck, it was long and thin.

I wanted to gaze at her forever but I was once again rudely interrupted when I heard:

"ATTACK!"

And once again like a dog in the hunt I sprinted. I shoved some men out of my way and climbed the fucking unsteady wall as if I were a spider monkey. No one was getting the girl but me. I was finally there and she gave me a smile. I bet she has never seen anyone so barbaric just to get a closer glance at her.

"Hello there" I said.

Could I sound any dumber?

"Hello" she said back.

I was ecstatic that I didn't scare her.

"And what is your name?"

"Perseverance"

"Your real name"

"Anne, Anne Boleyn"

I smiled, I perviously courted her sister. The Boleyns and the Howards were always attractive people.

"Pleasure to meet you Anne, perseverance you are now my prisoner"

I then carried her on my back down the unsteady wall. It was the best weight on my back I ever carried. Her skin felt soft as her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. I felt the blood rush to the familiar area to my body. I needed to release badly.

"You never told me your name sir knight" Anne whispered in my ear.

As we got to the bottom of the wall. I gently set her down and lead her to the dance floor.

"Your Majesty Henry Tudor"

She laughed.

"You're so not you delusional little man"

I brought her to her partner.

"I'll prove it to you"

I turned my head around and moved to spot across from my sister. I could tell Anne was giggling.

"UNMASK!"

Anne was in shock as the mask went off. I was right, I was the King of England. I was in shock as well, she was beautiful with her eyes as dark as her hair. I gazed into Anne's beautiful eyes once again.

"Told you so"

Anne giggled and smiled at me. I started to melt like snow and ice in springtime. Everyone around me started to dance the traditional English dances. My thoughts continued to focus on Anne and then I was interrupted for the third time during this rubbish pageant by annoying sister Margaret.

"HENRYFORTHEFIFTHTEENTHMILLIONTHTIMEIDONOTWANNAMARRYTHATOLDASDIRTMAN!" Margaret squealed at a mile per minute.

"Oh be quiet Margaret about the marry the old king is crazy about you."

I wanted to look at Anne but Margaret made me look at her.

"ISAIDIDONTWANNAMARRYTHATMAN!"

I sighed as Margaret kept screaming at me like a wild woman. The pageant ended I ran away from my insane sister as fast as I could. I tried to get a glimpse of Anne one last time before she scurried off.

After that it all went down hill from there. I was in love with another woman.


	4. I'll Go Down With My Friends

_Alright thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. A special dedication to Ladyredvelvet who recommended my story in hers The Savage Queen I strongly recommend you read it it's a very intriguing story enough with my commentary onto my story!_

**I Won't go Down By Myself But I'll Go Down With My Friends:**

_Life is but a Dream For the Dead_

_But I won't go Down By Myself_

_But I'll Go Down with my friends_

-My Chemical Romance

_My hands were shackled, shirtless with only shorts covering me. Beside me were two guards gripping my arms. In front of me was Anne the Egyptian Queen. She was wearing a white dress and was wearing tons of golden jewelry. A wicked smile appeared on her red lips. _

_"Is this the slave from the foreign dessert lands?" She said_

_"Yes my queen" they both said in tune like both were in a church choir._

_Anne stepped off the throne and walked over to me. She gently gripped my chin and forced me to look up at her. _

_"Leave us"_

_The guards stepped out of the room and left us alone. She started to move her hands down my neck._

_"What are you doing?" I asked_

_She gently smacked me across my face._

_"Speak when spoken to slave I'm inspecting you, making sure you're the perfect little slave for me."_

_At that point her hand was deep in my shorts. My eyes slammed shut. I groaned in pleasure. I tilted my head back in ecstasy._

_"Oh god I'm not worthy of you Anne"_

_"Hey Charles look it looks like Henry's having a wild ride in his dream"_

_"What?"_

I opened my eyes abruptly. I didn't realize I dozed off in the grass during our little rest during the hunt. I didn't realize that my friends, Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert and William Compton were also with me. However I closed my eyes again and smiled.

"What an amazing dream!" I said aloud.

Suddenly I heard a gust of laughter. I opened my eyes again to see Knivert and Compton laughing hysterically while Brandon was rolling on the floor laughing as well.

"You had an amazing dream alright we all heard it!" Compton said between bouts of laughter.

"SHUT UP WILLIAM OR I'LL TELL YOUR WIFE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Compton then said and shrieked like a girl sarcastically. Even I started laughing a little.

"Damn you Compton and your fearlessness."

William Compton was a tall lanky man with a good sense of humor. In case you're are wondering what Compton's he liked to play it both sides. If you know what I mean. In reality I should of sent him to the scaffold because England frowns down upon that type of love. I never did well, because he was like my brother. He was usually by me in the deaths of my brother, my mother and my father. He was the shoulder to cry on when I was upset and when I was angry he always managed to keep a smile on my face. To tell you the truth dear reader one of my biggest losses in my life was losing Compton to the sweating sickness (which will not happen till later).

"It also looks like you grew a bit of a mountain there." Knivert said pointing down to my erection probably brought upon by the dream.

Compton's eyes widened.

"Wow Knivert you actually spoke."

Knivert gave Compton a dirty look.

"What am I not allowed to join in conversation because I am usually quiet?"

I sat myself up and smiled.

Anthony Knivert is the quietest guy you could possibly meet. He barely said anything. The only time he would open his mouth was for a conversation like this or when you would address him. Out of the four of us he stood out because Compton, Brandon and I were pretty loud.

"ANNE OH ANNE! PLEASE BE MINE!" Charles Brandon then burst out causing Knivert and Compton to laugh so hard tears rushed down their eyes.

"CHARLES SILENCE!" I screamed

"Who's Anne, your new horse?"

Charles Brandon is the greatest friend I ever had, and a royal pain in my arse. Charles was born with a one of the greatest gifts, the gift of humor. Something that a man is barely born with that gift. Charles like me is a brilliant scholar and loves sports. We are often seen playing against each other or on the same team in tennis. One thing Charles loves is women that is one detail you must know about Charles. He loves Women so much he can't seem to hold on to one woman at a time. Fondest memory of Charles, when he bedded the evil bastard the Duke of Buckingham's daughter. Asshole caught him in the act fucking his daughter like a dog. Needless to say bastard then comes into my chambers demanding me to arrest Charles for raping his daughter. When in reality she enjoyed Charles in her. Well dear readers Buckingham is now in hell for plotting my assassination. Charles still to this day laughs about it

"Hey Charles hows Buckingham's daughter?"

Charles laughed hysterically as stood up.

"I've gotten bored she's still angry at you because of the fact you killed her father."

"Typical of you Charles Brandon and I didn't kill her father the executioner's axe did."

Charles then turned his head and winked at Knivert and Compton. I didn't see it coming but they both grabbed each of my arms. Great we were playing Prisoner in the Tower of London again. We always played this game when any of us had a confession to make. We were always making "torturous" jesters like pinching lightly smacking and punching and poking.

Charles jokingly brought the tip of his sword to my neck then brought it down. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt like I was nine years old again and Katherine first came to court.

_I was ambushed by my friends in the fields of England. I was scared because I thought they were kidnapers. I then realized it was Compton, Knivert and Brandon were on top of me. They were lightly punching, jabbing me with toy swords and wrestling me._

_"Harry's in love, Harry's in love" they squealed in a mocking chant. _

_"Stop it, I'm the prince of England" I cried in laughter._

_No avail they kept doing doing it._

_"Whose the lucky broad?" Charles asked before lightly punching me again._

_"Katherine, Katherine of Aragon"_

_They stopped and burst into laugher. _

_"HARRY'S IN LOVE WITH-"_

My mind snapped back into reality when I felt a hand smack my arse. I turned my head.

"COMPTON!" I squealed.

Compton gave me a evil smirk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist your majesty has a nice arse," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Then Charles grabbed my face and made me look at him. I jokingly struggled through his, Compton's and Knivert's grips.

"Now your majesty," Charles said sarcastically and then let go of my face, another gift he had was sarcasm, "you are gonna tell us who Anne is."

I smiled jokingly. I decided to annoy then a little more.

"I'LL NEVER TELL!" I yelled sarcastically.

Charles lightly punched me in the stomach.

"If you won't tell we'll make you tell push him forward then Knivert hold him down."

They let me go and I landed on my stomach my hands breaking the fall. I felt Knivert sit on me and hold my grab my arms, bringing them to hold them behind my back.

"You fucking immature bastards!"

"Are you going to tell us who Anne is?"

"No"

"Fine if you're gonna tell us, we are gonna have to force it out of you do what ever you want and yes Compton you can still smack his arse."

And there they were laughing, smacking my arse, poking, lightly punching me and lightly kicking me. Just like we were children again. I couldn't help but laugh as well. I guess there was something about just thinking about Anne made me feel young again. After a good couple of minutes of "torture" and laughs I finally gave in.

"Fine I'll tell," I said between laughs, "under one condition"

They all rolled off me and the four of were laying in the grass still laughing. Each of us coming down from the euphoria of laughter.

"What's the condition?" Charles said.

"You all know how Katherine is she'll murder us all if she found out I'm lucky she didn't leave me chained to her bed after the whole thing with Bessie so please don't tell her."

"We won't" they said in unison.

I sighed.

"She's an Egyptian goddess or at least looks like one. With long flowing black hair and dark eyes. They stand out because her skin is white as snow. Her red lips when the form a smile I feel as though the sun has risen again even at night. Her name is Anne, Anne Boleyn."

**_Sorry guys I thought it would be a perfect spot to leave a cliff hanger. Coming up next up Henry's affections for Anne grow stronger as his affection's for Katherine grow weaker as Anne joins the court as a lady in waiting. Charles is asked an important favor and falls for an unexpected woman and we meet Thomas More, Henry's trusted mentor. And finally Henry gets a visit from Katherine's nephew Charles V._**

**_-Tre_**


	5. Are You Feeling Fine?

_Sorry this is late I would have got it earlier but I am Graduating High School Tomorrow I mean today cause it's one in the morning LOL! So I'll update this after everything gets finished. Thank you to all my reviewers as usual and to __Darkvampirewitch this is dedicated to you cause your favorite character Thomas More is in it!_

**Are You Feeling Fine?:**

_Are you feeling fine?_

_Cause I feel just fine_

_Tell me that you're alright_

_Everything is alright_

-Motion City Soundtrack

I was trapped again. I was caught between two woman. Two completely different women. After the hunt with my friends I decided to talk over dinner to the one person who I can trust Sir Thomas More. I proclaimed him my father after my real father passed away when I was 18. Well because he never ceased to give me guidance.

I sat the dinner table nicely prepared for us. Katherine was out entertaining the ambassadors of Spain so it was my perfect opportunity to talk to him ALONE.

"Your majesty Mr. Thomas More," I heard the gentleman usher say.

I would of gotten up but I was so sore from my three friend's little torture game.

"Ah Sir Thomas I would personally come up and shake your hand, but I am sore from the hunt," I said letting out my hand.

Thomas and shook my hand and immediately took his spot right next to me.

"You're not sore from just the hunt," he stated, "you and your friends were playing your little games I notice the minor bruise on your face."

"Yes Katherine freaked out when she saw it."

I quickly closed my eyes and thought of the memory from just hours ago.

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"_

_"What the fuck is what?"_

_"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HENRY TUDOR THAT BRUISE YOU HAVE ON YOUR FACE YOU WERE ROUGHHOUSING WITH YOUR RECKLESS FRIENDS AGAIN!"_

_"SO I WAS HAVING FUN!"_

_"YOU COULD OF KILLED YOURSELF!! WELL WHAT IF YOU WERE KILLED WHAT WOULD I TELL MARY? OH PAPA WAS BEING MUY ESTUPIDO AND HAD HIMSELF KILLED BY UNCLE CHARLES!"_

_"LEAVE CHARLES OUT OF THIS!"_

_And of course after that we were yelling at each other for a good couple of minutes before she stormed out and slammed the door on me. _

"Typical of Katherine," Thomas replied, "concerned of your well being, how is my dear queen Katherine?"

Well since I described my other friends so well I might as well describe my dear friend Thomas More. Thomas was 7 years Katherine's senior. A brilliant scholar with a law degree from Oxford. Though a religious man, Thomas was a humanist. He did believe God created the world but knew we humans created this culture after God put us on this earth. Thomas has helped me through my worst times. My brother's death the birth of my stillborn children and the death of my young son he knew with grief I would collapse so he would let me collapse in his arms and let me cry. He would tell me always, "It's going be alright Harry it's tragedies like these that make us stronger." Overall, though my stupidity caused him to die Thomas More would be the one to make the most impact on my life so far.

I lifted my glass of wine as he lifted his and said "cheers" before we took a sip.

"Katherine is great, still the bossy knows what she wants woman. Yet is still the wonderful hostess to guests the Spanish ambassadors love her so much Charles her nephew is coming to visit, she is having dinner with them as we speak!"

Thomas' eyes lit up. They always did when either Katherine walked into the room or we spoke about her. It was rumored that he had a thing for Katherine but I doubted it.

"Katherine was always a people person, now there was something you wanted to talk about."

As he said this I took a huge swig of my wine.

"Alright well, I saw this girl named Anne Boleyn and I'm in love with her."

Thomas gave me wide eyes and then did the gesture of the trinity.

"Your majesty this is bad."

"I know it is what should I do! You've gave me good advice now give it."

He sighed and took a swig of his wine.

"I can't believe I am saying this after dinner go and bed Katherine, and maybe while you have your moment of passion with her you'll forget all about Anne."

I nodded my head.

"You're right I'll bed Katherine and forget about Anne in the morning."

That night after dinner with Thomas I wandered through the halls alone to think. I thought about what Thomas said. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't think my feelings for Anne would disappear over night. And bedding Katherine, did I want to risk bedding her again after the last disastrous one days before? My thoughts were then interrupted as I was slammed against the wall. I quickly closed my eyes and breathed heavy in fright. I thought the French were abducting me.

"HEL-" I tried to scream then was interrupted by someone kissing me hard on the lips.

I opened my eyes quickly and it was none other the Queen who used violence while making love, Katherine. We kissed passionately before she stopped to open my shirt and slid her hand inside resting it gently on my heart which was beating so hard and quickly that I thought it would explode.

"You're nervous did I scare you?" she asked while making patterns on my chest.

"I thought you were the French."

She laughed.

"Believe me if you were captured by the French I would kill Francis with my hands by wrapping them around his neck."

She laughed even harder then and I gave a nervous laughter with that. Then she silenced me with a kiss again. She then kissed my neck. She knew it was my favorite.

"I love it when you kiss my neck."

"Thomas said you wanted me, I promise this time no interruptions."

She then ripped my pants right off. Then she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I held her for support. Our bodies intertwined with each other. I moved around as we made love keeping myself balanced because my legs started giving out in intervals. I thought that for once something was going right and god was letting us have our chance to make love without something dumb happen to end it.

Of course as soon as I thought that, I of course jinxed it. I lost my footing twisting my ankle. I moaned in pain before moving backwards and having my head hit the wall. The last thing I remembered was dropping Katherine to the floor before losing consciousness.

_Im sorry I couldn't get everything I intended to get in cause I said I'm graduating today. So Charles V visting and Anne joining court had to be put on delay that will be next chapter!_

_Tre_


	6. Funny Little Feeling Prt 1

_WOO HOO GRADUATION IS FINISHED! lol so I'll be updating more often. Anyway I've got a new reader Milli1302 thank you for taking interest in my story. And Thank You LadyRedvelvet for giving me great graduation wishes. WARNING: This Chapter is a little darker than the other one's and will get violent so I am warning you that in advanced before you say okay this story is supposed to darkly funny. ENJOY_

_-Tre_

**Funny Little Feeling Part 1:**

_I'm not doing fine_

_I'm desecrating lives_

_I boned a phone booth of a lady shaky heinous crimes_

_Nailing hands down to the floorboards_

_Angry side gone over board_

_and_

_I'm bored_

_Still Bored_

_I'm so bored_

-Rock and Roll Soldiers

I woke up five minutes later with Compton and Brandon carrying me down the hall. I definitely knew it was Compton because I felt him yet again violating my rear end. Knivert was behind to catch me if I went back into oblivion again.

"Charles-" I said weakly, "If I die from this tonight take my sister to Portugal for her to be married, and you'll be made Duke of Suffolk" The words were slurred all because I hit my head while making love to my wife thank you very much.

"Your majesty you hit your head too hard," Compton said, "you just asked Mr. Man Whore over here to take your sister to Portugal."

"HEY!" Brandon yelled, "and besides I know if I make love to his sister my head is going off. Also your majesty I think you should live."

"Why?" I slurred again, "so I can still have a chance to have a legitimate son."

"No because your Anne is now a lady in waiting for your wife."

My head fell backwards and I fainted again.

It was pretty dark with confusing dreams. Bathing with Anne Boleyn in a bathhouse in France. Mary much older in a black cloak who with the snap of her fingers making the person she looked in the eye drop dead. Me enjoying wrestling entertainment only to find it was ANNE and KATHERINE fighting with each other. Katherine and Thomas...getting married. My last dream though haunted me.

_I was kneeling at the altar at the Cathedral praying. I felt someone's presence kneel next to me. I smiled to see it was Anne. But something was rather odd she was kneeling upright. Hands at her sides. Her black hair was back in some hairnet. Then all of a sudden her head was chopped off. _

_I screamed and looked up in horror that the person who caused this heinous act was ME! My mirror image gave me a smile and looked at Katherine who was right down the hall wearing yellow, the spanish color of mourning. My mirror image started to skip down the hall sword in his hand. _

_"Try to catch me Harry! I bet you can't." The image said._

_I ran over after him . As I was running down the aisles of the church. The stained glass windows shattered all around me. Giving me cuts all over my body. As hard as I tried to save it was already too late. The mirror image was already there. Katherine looked at me with sad eyes one last time and mouthed I love you. My mirror image stabbed her in the stomach causing Katherine to fall to the ground. Her beautiful yellow dress was now covered in blood. She begged for it to stop._

_"Oh Catalina of Aragon Princess Dowager Infanta of Spain, why so sad?" My Mirror image said "sad that your glory days are over, well they did say you heart was broken."_

_"NO!" I yelled._

_But it went to deaf ears. The mirror image stabbed Katherine in the heart. I cried._

_"Harry wake up please we don't wanna lose you!" I heard a voice say._

_I ran over to Katherine's dead body and held her close to me and cried in her black hair. _

_"Oh Harry I'm not finished yet." I heard the mirror image say._

_I looked up still holding Katherine in horror to see my mirror image a defenseless Thomas More. His hands were bound behind him. His mouth was gagged._

_"LET HIM GO! HE'S INNOCENT!"_

_"Oh no Harry he's a traitor and you know what happens to traitors...THEY DIE!!"_

_And then he slashed Thomas's throat._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

My eyes shot wide open. I felt someone hugging me. Running her hands through my hair. She was doing it the way I liked it. I closed my eyes and moaned. I figured it was Katherine so I didn't even bother to look up.

"How long was I out for?" I asked

"A half of a day tops" She said, "just in time for dinner, you cut your head the doctor closed the wound with a few stitches and you twisted your leg you'll probably be back on your feet tomorrow."

I laughed a bit.

"Where's Thomas?"

Thomas walked in as I asked and smiled. It always brought cheer to his face when I got up okay from an injury.

"I'm right here your majesty!" Thomas said with a smile, "glad to see you got up, as soon as I left the room, Mademoiselle Boleyn I can not thank you enough for watching him the moments I went to see how Mary was doing."

"Anne you were with me?"

Wow I was really delirious from that head injury. Anne was with me and I was dumb to not savor the moments with her. She got up from the bed.

"Yes Katherine, unfortunately broke her tail bone so she's not going anywhere for a while." Anne said, "she'll be excited to know you are up."

She kissed me on the forehead and started to walk back.

"Anne wait I should repay you for taking care of me," Thomas's color started to drain from his face. He knew I was in love with her. "I'll hire a painter to paint your portrait as a gift."

Thomas made a 'phew' noise.

"That would be wonderful your majesty, I'll check in on you from time to time. I'll see you later."

Anne curtsied and then scurried out of the room. Now to let the dream off my chest.

"Thomas I just had a terrible dream that a lunatic version of myself went on a rampage killing you, Katherine and-"

"Harry" Thomas interrupted me and proceeded to sit at the edge of my bed next to me, "I'm a humanist not a dream interpreter"

I laughed as Thomas wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to lose you, you are the most important in my life besides Katherine of course."

"Harry I won't be around forever I'm getting older, I believe we should just cherish the moments."

"True, thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything"

_Next Anne has somewhat been attracted to Henry's Charm now Henry will try if it kills him to try to court her. Katherine slowly recovers from her injury as her nephew prepares to arrive in England._


	7. I'm So Far Gone Now

**_Sorry it took so long my computer broke but now I'm back. Thank you for reviewing and I will be writing much more hastely since this is my baby. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Darkvampirewitch because I Know she will be amused by this chapter._**

I'm So Far Gone Now:

**I'm So Far Gone Now:**

_I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?_

"I'm so fucking bored Thomas," I growled as I lied in bed, "I can't joust, I can't hunt, I can't do sports and fuck I can't even get my arse out of bed because my head is fucking killing me, I can never thank you enough for keeping me company for these past two days."

After the mini sexual freak accident I had with Katherine; Thomas More decided to stay behind and keep me company. Though it alleviated the tension, I was going to go mad!

"Harry I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm only your majesty's most loyal servant," He said.

He often said that. I heard he said that the moment before he died even.

It was a lonely couple of days. Katherine took her own palace to recover. Which of course made Thomas and I upset because even bed ridden Katherine knew how to entertain the masses. Of course when Thomas was out of the room Compton and Brandon kept joking that Thomas missed his "mistress". It did anger me and especially Thomas.

After a few hours I came to realize it wasn't Katherine that I missed……

It was Anne and the thought was eating me alive.

After a few moments of silence a man from the privy chamber opened the door.

"Your Majesty," he stated, "your eminence Cardinal Wolsey is here to see you."

Oh Wolsey. He was the man you hated to love, and loved to hate or just flipped to having a love hate relationship as if he were your husband. The husband thing was mainly the situations Thomas and I had. I mean he was a good friend and one of my most diligent subjects, but he was just plain annoying. He snapped easily. I remember one time I was walking in the hallways only to witness Thomas More go flying out of the room and hitting the wall after Wolsey screamed something that I had no idea about and then slammed the door on him. When Thomas Cromwell became his secretary he kept complaining of headaches because Wolsey smacked him upside the head one too many times. And he always nagged on and on and on. Worst part was he always knew how to ruin a good moment.

"Your majesty, Mr. More" Wolsey said as he entered the room, "I come with news about Katherine and the emperor's visit, Katherine is making a miracle recovery and…"

As soon as Wolsey mentioned Katherine, Thomas went into some sort of day dream. He made a mini smile at the corner of his lips. He started to rock back and forth. His eyes lit up.

"THOMAS!" I shrieked.

The state of shock caused Thomas to accidentally tilt the chair backwards and fall to the floor. Maybe he did like Katherine after all. Maybe he was going through the same thing I was. He was devoted to one woman but truly loved another.

"JESUS CHRIST MR. MORE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Thomas slowly got up and dusted himself off. I had to admit the scene was pretty funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Call yourself a Cardinal," He scowled, "you know you are not supposed to say our saviors name in vain, and your majesty I am glad you find me funnier than your fool."

"Keep your day job as a lawyer." I joked, "Your eminence I am glad you bring such good news about the queen. Unfortunately for me I am not having much luck."

"Maybe you should do what Katherine did," Wolsey suggested, "go to the country side besides you need to be recovered by the next three weeks because Katherine's Nephew is coming. I will run the parliament during your break."

"Fine but who the hell am I gonna stay with then?"

Thomas raised his hand.

"I can provide a place for you," Thomas said, "Besides my wife Alice loves entertaining guests."

Actually I was excited that Thomas offered his hospitality. After all, he was my replacement father.

"Great it's settled then I will stay at the Mores, and Wolsey I am trusting you to watch over the parliament if I come back to a fucked up England its your head on a stake."

Wolsey gulped.

After about an hour of getting ready and instructing Thomas of my recovery care Thomas and I and my guards were already walking in the sunshine to the royal barge. I did look like an old man walking around with my crush. I didn't care though I was outdoors and I loved the outdoors. It was peaceful. When I was younger I would lie on the grass just for fun and look at the sky. At night when it was dark I would gaze into the stars. It was the only time I could get my sense of serenity, clear my mind.

As I walked with Thomas I couldn't help but wonder about his strange reactions every time Katherine was mentioned. I wanted a sense of comfort that knowing that someone in this world loves one yet loves another more. I know it was understandable that Katherine was the queen and all and everyone has fantasies of bedding the queen of England but thoughts were different than actions, and Thomas would never ever act against me. Unless I jilted Katherine but at the moment the thought of divorce was far from my mind, and if Alice mysteriously died of course he would probably court Katherine if he liked her.

"Thomas I have a question," I started, "I want you to be honest and I promise you right here I won't be mad nor would I order you to go through the traitor's gate."

Thomas looked at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was scared and knew what I was going to ask. He was terrified that I was going to think differently of him because he seemed so saintly. But he was human and even the goodliest of humans had some impure thoughts.

"Harry what is it?" He replied he spoke shakily.

"Do you love Katherine my wife?"

Thomas looked away and then looked to the floor.

"Of course I do Harry she's the queen."

"I mean do you love her as more as the queen. Meaning do you love her like I do, I promise I won't be mad, you could be honest with me I'm honest with you."

Thomas started breathing heavily in fright. Then he did the sign of the trinity and whispered under his breath, "oh merciful god forgive me for what I'm about to say". Then he looked back up at me.

"Alright, just don't tell Alice it's between us."

"I promise under pain of death. Even if it means I am brought upon the rack by rebels."

I saw Thomas' face sort of relax. He looked a bit at ease considering he was under pressure.

"Okay she kissed me once it was right after your brother died. Of course I stopped it because obviously I didn't want to get involved in something sinful. But ever since then every time I hear her name my body just becomes excited and then she would remain there for the rest of the day. Sometimes when I'm you know bedding Alice I pretend she's Katherine. It's sick and I know it's wrong but it's like a disease."

"Like what I feel about Anne at this moment."

He nodded his head.

"I felt like a hypocrite telling you not to think of Anne because I am going through the same thing, you are not going to have me executed?"

"No Thomas you thought about it and thinking about it is not the same thing as doing the deed and I know while I'm still living and breathing you won't betray me by doing that."

"So you are not mad?"

"No way let's continue to walk and just talk about something else."

"Okay oh and Harry."

"Yes"

"This conversation never happened."

I nodded my head and smiled. I didn't care if he loved my wife, at least shared the same feelings I did. He was guilty of not truly loving the woman he was supposed to love. I guess after that day Thomas More and I had an even stronger bond than we had before. I had someone who ACTUALLY understood me not pretended to. Just knowing that gave me a sense of pride that I wasn't alone in the world.

_**HAHAHA I told you darkvampirewitch that you would enjoy this VIVA LA THOMAS/KATHERINE PAIRING!**_


	8. Pressure

_**Thanks again to all the reviewers Darkvampirewitch, Ladyredvelvet. BoleynofAragon21 and Milli1302**_

**Pressure:**

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again  
'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

Pressure-Paramore

After dinner Thomas and I sat outside talking and conversing like we always did while his three daughters sat outside. His youngest John, (who I swear is the spitting image of Thomas) was already in bed.

"Thomas, Henry do you need anything else, ale? Wine?" Lady Alice Thomas' wife asked.

Alice reminded me of Katherine. She was older than her husband like Katherine was. She was stubborn like Katherine was. A loving wife like Katherine was and a loving mother like Katherine was. But her nose ruined her face. She had the fucking biggest honker I have ever seen. Her nose is what always distracted me and it's a shame that she is gorgeous and for the most part a sweet person.

"Yes Lady Alice wine for the both of us and for helping me I would like to arrange you to have dinner with Katherine," I said "the both of you will get along so well!"

As soon as I said "Katherine" Thomas leaned back in the lounge chair next to me. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. I couldn't help but giggle. It was a little loud it made his daughters Cecilia and Elizabeth turn around. I could have sworn Elizabeth gave a bit of a seductive wink at me. (According to Thomas I was all Elizabeth talked about). She then tapped Meg Thomas' eldest and favorite daughter and whispered: "Father's thinking of the queen again." Meg rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Me, humm, what did I do to deserve such an honor I mean I know how much Thomas means to you but me I'm just his wife."

She looked at Thomas and her smile immediately went to a frown.

"Well since you are his loving wife you deserve as much honor as Thomas does I shall arrange for you and Katherine to have dinner at once."

At that point she walked over to Thomas' side and smacked Thomas upside the head as if she were Wolsey once again smacking Cromwell upside the head. It made Thomas sit upright in shock.

"Ouch" He said, "seriously Alice that hurt."

"You're lucky I didn't have my rolling pin this time." Alice said, "GIRLS BEDTIME! SAY GOODNIGHT TO YOUR FATHER BEFORE GOING INSIDE! I'll be out with your wine as soon as I get my hands free."

The girls sprang up and surrounded Thomas.

"Did you say your nightly prayers?"

"Yes Father" they said in unison.

"Good, may god keep you this night and always."

And he kissed each of the girls good night. Elizabeth came up to me then.

"Hello your majesty could you give me a good night kiss." She said giggling.

"ELIZABETH HE'S MARRIED!"

"Yeah to the woman you love!"

"FINE YOU COULD KISS HARRY ON THE CHEEK BUT IT'S STRAIGHT TO BED AFTERWARDS!"

She kissed me on the cheek quickly blushed and scurried off. As she scurried off she screamed "SISTERS HENRY KISSED ME!" I couldn't help but laugh once again.

"That was awkward," I said.

Thomas smiled.

"Well Elizabeth is always my rampant, loud enthusiastic daughter."

I smiled and looked to the sky. It was perfect, dark with not a cloud in the sky. There were only the lit lamps to guide the pathways into the More household. The stars stood out like sparkling diamonds. The moon reflected on the water. It was the most beautiful scene I would ever see.

"Thomas, remember when I was around her age and we first met?"

Thomas sighed and smiled.

"How could I forget? Given the circumstances, becoming your tutor was challenging at first but I would always remember how excited you were to see me."

"Well I did learn from the best."

I closed my eyes and thought of the memory long ago. That was when I first met Thomas More.

_I was still living with my parents. They assumed well "Arthur is going to be the king of England so there is no point of having Henry having his own home." That point my mind was dead set on the future. I was going to college and become a clergy because I thought the whole religion thing was very interesting. I had to also face the fact, Katherine was Arthur's and I was never going to have her._

_Then the unthinkable happened._

_On April 2__nd__ 1502 the house was quiet. Then all of a sudden the whole house I swear to god was screaming. There was screams of anger, screams turning into weeping. I was writing and a dropped what I was doing and ran down the stairs.  
_

"_FATHER!" I yelled "WHATS GOING ON?!"_

_I came down the stairs to find my mother and father. My mother's head was buried into my father's chest. She was weeping. She was weeping so loud that her body was shaking. _

"_Henry," He said, "I've got some bad but some of it will be good, your brother Arthur has died from the sweats, which means, when I die you will be king."_

_Growing up I was told to never show emotion in public. But it was one of those moments where the words stabbed you like a thousand daggers. My future, I would have to start over again. I had no idea about politics nor was what it were like to be king and my brother, my older brother dead. So I did what every normal 11 year old would do, I started to hysterically cry. _

_Before my father could say anything else I was already in my room with my door slammed shut. _

_I guess it was a few hours of temper tantrums before my father attempted to talk to me again. This time he brought some strange man with him. He was tall and slender. He was in black and I seriously believed that the man was in mourning. _

"_Henry, this is Thomas More he is going to be your tutor," my father said, "he knows everything about the government so he will help you prepare to be king."_

_  
King the blasted word again. I started to cry harder._

"_Let me talk to him," I heard the man said, "Go I promise you he'll be fine."_

_He sat on the bed next to me. My head was buried in the sheets. All of a sudden I felt a hand rubbing my back. _

"_Shhh," He whispered, "it's okay, Henry is your name right do you like to be called anything else?"_

_He was trying to divert my mind from my anxiety and shock. _

"_H-H-Harry, you could call me Harry," I said between sobs._

"_Okay Harry, I'm Thomas More I'm going to be your tutor," Thomas said, "I understand you're scared, I mean you've been set on your plans all your life and now unexpectedly they have changed, I understand you wanted to be a clergyman?"_

_I sat up. _

"_Y-y-yes I think the songs in church are beautiful, I wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of my life."_

_He smiled. _

_  
"Yes the music is beautiful; your father tells me you play the lute very well."_

"_Y-y-yes I even composed a few songs."_

"_Would you mind playing something for me?"_

"_Sure"_

_I nodded my head and ran over to my lute and started to play. When I finished Thomas clapped and smiled. _

"_That was wonderful, are you feeling better?"_

_I had to admit the tension eased talking to Thomas More. Little did I realize that he was going to be an important figure in my life._

"_Yes sir thank you."_

"_Are you feeling better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, tonight was rough for you I know, but come why don't we talk over dinner? Your father must be worried."_

_Thomas let out a hand and led me down the stairs and it was the start of a beautiful friendship._

"Your wine!" Alice said, "Thomas I am going to sleep, don't stay up too late."

Thomas kissed his loving wife. She waved to me good bye as she descended into the house.

"You know Harry," he said before taking a sip of his wine, "every time I see you I still picture the 11 year old boy playing the lute."

I laughed and then took a sip of my wine.

"Thomas," I said, "I'm just curious of yours and Katherine's relationship."

"Harry I want to forget about it."

"Thomas it's fine and Alice is in bed and is not going to hear it, besides you have to I am the king right?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha very funny your majesty, fine I'll tell but NO MORE OF THIS CONVERSATION!"

"I promise under pain of death Sir Thomas."

"It was after your brother died I caught a glimpse of Katherine crying in the hallways. She was scared confused. She wasn't sure if she were to be heading back to Spain or marrying you. So I walked over to you naturally like a concerned man would do and asked her what was wrong. And then she kissed me. I was confused. She was a beautiful girl but it was dangerous to get affectionate. But she told me she has seen me around court and told me she never seen a man have the same interests as her. So that's how it started. For months we met privately and kissed that was it. But then you were betrothed to her. By then you and I were friends so I stopped it."

"Wait, wait, wait you gave up the woman you loved for me?"

Thomas nodded his head and smiled. Suddenly I felt warm and fuzzy, and loved. Thomas had always showed me compassion and was still showing me compassion as I grew older.

"Yes Harry you are like a son to me!"

"So does that mean you are adopting me too?"

"Yes Harry, you're officially my son."

We started to laugh. That night was my fondest memory of Sir Thomas More. After that everyone I have known and loved and I started to spin in an out of control emotional downward spiral. Things were to never be the same.

_**Next up Charles will finally visit from England. Katherine's concerned about Henry's dying feelings then he catches Katherine going after a most trusted friend.**_


	9. This Is How I Disappear Part 1

This Is How I Disappear:

**This Is How I Disappear p1:**

_And If you could talk to me tell me it is so, that all the good girls go to heaven well Heaven Knows, and without you is how I disappear and live my life alone FOREVER NOW!_

-My Chemical Romance

When I got back from the More household about two weeks later, everything was a mess. Charles V Katherine's nephew was expected to arrive in about two days and my court wasn't even ready. Thomas who was with me was in shock, there were not even decorations.

_Wolsey, what the fuck were you doing for the last two weeks?_ I thought _bedding your mistress._

There was only one thing I could do.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted "THIS PLACE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DECORATED!"

All the servants and guards who were in the room started rushing out. It was like England was once again under attack. Basically the whole room was empty except for Thomas and me. Until…..

"HENRY!" a voice that will make your skin crawl shouted.

Thomas jumped and on impulse immediately bowed. There she was, Katherine of Aragon my intimidating wife standing before us. She was angry as ever.

"Your majesty," Thomas whispered.

I could already tell he was nervous. For years he was able to mask his affections for Katherine because he kept that secret locked away. Now that his secret was out, it was much harder to keep his feelings hidden. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. His body was shaking his breathing was heavy. A smile formed on Katherine's lips.

It was the first time Katherine truly smiled in years. She let out her hand and Thomas kissed it. She then helped him up, and a hug and a light kiss on the cheek followed. The color drained from Thomas' face. He was breathing heavily.

"Sir Thomas, what a pleasant surprise? Thank you for taking care of my ignorant husband for these past couple of weeks."

Thomas looked to the floor he looked a bit faint.

"The pleasure is all mine, anything for her majesty"

Katherine then walked over to me smacking me in the face. It was loud however it left Thomas undisturbed in his daydream.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed.

Katherine put her hands on her hips. That was the sign I was screwed.

"YOU HENRY, ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR TWO WEEKS WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING AND YOU WOULD BE BACK! YOU ARE LUCKY I LIKE SIR THOMAS IF NOT I WOULD OF STRANGLED YOUR DUMB LITTLE FRIENDS!"

"Like? LIKE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOU LITTERALLY TREATED HIM AS IF YOU WERE ME AND HE WAS YOUR MISTRESS!"

"HENRY I HAVEN'T BEDDED HIM! MY HEAD WOULD BE ROLLING AND ENGLAND WOULD BE AT WAR!"

Thomas all of a sudden looked at the both of us dumb folded.

"KATHERINE I AM SICK OF THESE FIGHTS!"

"YOU ARE SICK?! YOU PROVOKE ME YOU MANWHORE!"

"UM YOU FIGHT WITH ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET KATHERINE AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I CALLED YOU A MANWHORE!"

"MANWHORE YOU UPTIGHT OLD CUNT!"

"GO BED YOUR FIFTY MISTRESSES!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR MASS!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Thomas finally screamed.

Katherine and I glared at each other for a moment in silence. Finally we both stormed out of the room. Thomas followed neither of us; he knew we both needed to be alone.

A few moments later I was already in my room. I picked up my locket out of the drawer. I opened it and gazed at my picture of Katherine. I kept staring at her picture. She got me the locket for our wedding. She told me to keep it close to my heart so she'll be with me always. Now I was starting to reconsider. We used to be so happy and now our marriage was falling apart.

_**Two Days Later:**_

Thomas and I were walking down the hallways to meet Charles the V for the first time. We haven't spoken since the whole fight between Katherine and me.

"Are you okay Harry?" Thomas asked breaking the silence.

I nodded my head no.

"Do you need a moment before you meet the emperor?" He asked.

I nodded my head this time yes. We paused walking and I leaned back against the wall and sat down.

"Katherine and I are losing affection to each other." I said "How will this affect the emperor's visit?"

Thomas knelt down in front of me and touched my shoulder. I looked to the floor.

"Harry, I know you can't control your feelings, but today pretend to love her and when he leaves promise me you two will work it out."

I nodded my head. But with that lead my first lie to Thomas More during this hell and also my first regret having to do with our relationship.

_**To Be continued!**_


	10. This Is How I Disappear Part 2

_**Thank you once again to my reviewers especially Ladyredvelvet it warms my heart to know I make people smile!**_

**This is How I Disappear Part 2:**

_There's things that I have done you never should ever know_

-My Chemical Romance This Is How I Disappear

Thomas and I after a few minutes of me gaining composure walked down unannounced. Of course I had a talent of acting, which I needed to do in order to satisfy Katherine's nephew. I popped my head over the indoor balcony in the halls and smiled.

"Your majesty," I said, "I was so excited to see you I couldn't wait!"

Everyone applauded. I ran down the stairs, with the un-athletic Thomas More trailing behind.

Charles V was handsome, but needed to get that massive chin off his face. I remember on the way down Thomas whispered, "I don't think the man could be put to the axe because the chin will block the blow." I know it was rude for Thomas to say but, he always did make such witty jokes.

Of course once again pretending everything was alright I smiled and gave Charles V a hug.

"Katherine's right," he said, "you are quite the master of hospitality."

Thomas slowly followed me finally once again coming to my side and bowing before the emperor and smiled.

"And who is that beside you," Charles V said.

I smiled towards Thomas.

"My right hand man, my good friend and the reason for my reason for my sanity Sir Thomas More," I said.

Charles V let out his hand and shook Thomas'.

"Ah yes, Katherine says you spend more time with Mr. More than Wolsey, and might I say Mr. More that it's great after all the great things Katherine said about you to finally meet you in person."

What the hell was going on? It was first I just believed Thomas was in love with Katherine since Katherine wouldn't love me then love another. But apparently I was clearly mistaken. THEY WERE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! I wasn't mad at Thomas about it because at least he told me the truth. But Katherine was now making it clearly obvious that she loved him back (and lying to me at the same time by not saying a word about it) so my rage started to build. THIS MENT WAR!

"Excuse me I need some air all this excitement is making me nervous."

Thomas gave me a look of concern.

"Do you need me to go out with you Harry?" he asked.

"No, no, no why don't you introduce the emperor to Katherine besides she is dying to see her nephew."

"All right be careful, because I know how clumsy you could get."

He was referring to the incident between me and Katherine.

"I will."

And slowly I walked out of the room. When I was out of sight I was running. I wanted no one to follow me. I burst through the doors and ran into the court yard. It was dark out already. But it was quiet and peaceful with no one to disturb me. Perfect for the ritual I so often do when the pressures of ruling England.

"AHHH!" I yelled to the heavens.

As I felt the anger towards Katherine leave me a flock of birds flew away from the palace. Squirrels and chipmunks climbed up the trees and the royal dogs were barking and howling. Then I heard the rustling of leaves.

"Bad night your majesty?" A familiar angelic female voice said.

I turned around and there she was. Anne Boleyn, the woman who I thought that I would never see again. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with some gold trimmings. Anne was a virgin at the time but her hair was put up in a French headdress (so she could match with Katherine's other ladies in waiting).

"A-A-Anne," I stuttered, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing out here alone at night? It's dangerous."

Anne laughed.

"Hun I lived in France, a place with no morals, women and surprisingly men were raped left to right, and it was okay to lose your virginity before marriage, seriously in England I am not scared, so you still didn't answer my question your majesty, are you having a bad night?"

I was so lost in Anne's eyes that I didn't notice her face was suddenly inches from mine. I started to breathe heavily. I was telling myself to wake up this was a dream. Not this time it was real.

"It was bad, but now it's getting better."

I saw Anne's lips curl into a seductive smile.

"Why's that your majesty?"

I put my arms around her waist.

"Because you are here, gosh Anne every time I see you I fall more in love with you."

It was true; I was madly in love with her, un-humanly in love with her. And just like that we were kissing. Even though I had mistresses I was in love with none because my heart was truly devoted to Katherine. Now that Katherine's chains around me are becoming rusty and starting to break I was falling in love, with someone other than the woman I promised to spend the rest of my days with.

The kissing was magical and part of me wished the fireworks would come out. Anne and I were fighting for dominance with our mouths. She felt every curve of my body as I felt every curve of hers. Then Anne abruptly stopped.

"I can't, I'm not worthy of you, I barely even know you. I'm sorry."

Anne then ran off.

"Anne wait!"

I was about follow her but then I heard two familiar voices. I hid in the bushes like a savage to overhear the conversation. I lifted my head from behind the bushes a little to see it was Katherine and Thomas standing at the door leading into the palace.

"I cannot thank you enough for taking the time and talking to me," Katherine said, "Henry says you were a good listener."

I was praying that nothing sinful were to happen between them. Of there was one thing Thomas More wasn't strong about it was love. It was going to be one of his biggest challenges not to crack under pressure.

"Henry is always showing me off to everyone," Thomas said smiling, "You know that what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about Henry and I. Henry doesn't love me anymore. He hates my guts! I KNOW HE'S GOING TO DIVORCE ME!"

All of a sudden Katherine wrapped her arms around Thomas and started wailing in his chest. Thomas looked like a condemned man walking up the scaffold. I still don't know what on earth was going through my wise friend's mind that night. But he kept himself in good composure and on impulse wrapped his arms around her consoling her. I poked my head up further from the bushes to make sure there wasn't any inappropriate touching going on.

"He is not, Henry is crazy about you, don't think such vile thoughts."

"LIAR!"

Katherine started to sob harder than before. At that point Thomas saw me spying.

"Harry you idiot," he whispered, "get down."

I immediately poked my head down.

"W-w-who are y-y-you t-t-talking to?"

"Um er eh I was praying, to make sure that god is on the side of your marriage…..dear merciful god please protect their marriage so that they can live together for the rest of their days."

Katherine sniffed.

"That reminds me, I should be getting to my nightly prayers, thank you Sir Thomas and good night."

Thomas bowed.

"Good night your majesty"

He waited by the door till Katherine was fully out of sight. I popped out from the bushes.

"I should be mad at you," Thomas growled, "but thank you for spying on us it prevented my urge for sinning."

I walked over and wrapped my arm around Thomas.

"You scratch my back and I will scratch yours," I said, "it's been a long day, but it's a beautiful night isn't it."

I didn't want to think about Katherine at all. My mind was filled with thoughts of Anne. And that night when the whole court was asleep I had yet another, yet more intense dream of Anne Boleyn.

_**Next up in the story: Henry's dream of Anne and the beginning of the historic courting of Anne Boleyn.**_


	11. The FantasyThe Bitch Of Living

**The Fantasy/The Bitch Of Living:**

_Do you live? Do you die? Do You Bleed for the Fantasy?-_30 Seconds to Mars-The Fantasy

_It's the Bitch of Living, With nothing going on, nothing going on. Just the bitch of living , asking what went wrong? Do you think we want this? Oh who knows?-_The Bitch of Living from the Play Spring Awakening

**Part 1-The Fantasy:**

_I was walking down the long and dark corridors of the castle. Not even the light of the candles guided my way. All of a sudden I saw a light source. I ran over to where the light source shined, only to find my dear friend and mentor Sir Thomas More blocking the hallway entrance. Of course he pops up in my dream to represent innocence. _

_"Harry don't do it!" He kept chanting, "she's too dangerous, it's a sin."_

_I asked myself for many years why Thomas tried to turn me away from temptation when he was the one who wanted to bed my wife? Of course the idea of Thomas' dirty little secret came in my mind in my dream._

_"LOOK!" I screamed pointing, "KATHERINE IS IN HER BEDCHAMBER AND SHE IS FULLY NAKED AND I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BED HER!"_

_The second I said that Thomas was immediately sprinting down the hall, giving me the clear to enter the bright hallway. I smiled to see it was Anne in a beautiful gold dress. As soon as I walked towards her; she started running. I immediately ran after her. _

_Everything then was in slow motion. She ran behind the pillar. I followed. I poked out my head behind one side and she poked out her head to gaze at me behind another. I chased her around the pole she was teasing me. I poked me head out again to find she was running to another empty room. I ran after her._

_I walked into the room to find Anne sitting in what looked like a bed chamber. _

_"Anne," it was the only thing I could say. _

_I fell to my knees and crawled over to her. I slid my hand under her skirt. Then she pushed me off. _

_"No," She said, "not like this!" _

_I stared at her dumbfounded for a second. Why would she turn down me, the king of England?!_

_"How?"_

_She touched my cheek. _

_"Seduce me!"_

_I felt her presence leave. She suddenly disappeared to the door, holding one of the double doors with each hand._

_"Write letters to me," She said again, "And poems, I love poems ravish me with your words seduce me!"_

_At that point she slammed the double doors shut. I opened them to find her naked only to cover her privy parts with her hands. And then..._

I woke up.

**Part 2-The Bitch Of Living:**

I was awaken with gasping breaths. I sprang out of bed to run to the one man who I can tell these sort of things to if I hadn't said his name enough time for you to remember it I'll say it again: Sir Thomas More. I didn't even tell the master guard of my bed chamber where I was going. I just sprinted without a care to Thomas' temporary lodge and then:

CRASH!!

I conveniently ran into Thomas who happened to be running in my direction. Only to have us crash into each other and fall to the floor. I stood up quickly rubbing my head.

"Bullocks Harry do you have to be so clumsy?" Thomas said pushing himself to his knees. Then all of a sudden he crawled over to me and grabbed my knees and started to sob. "Oh your most gracious majesty, I beg for your forgiveness before I go to confession, I had a dream of impure thoughts of your wife." All of a sudden Thomas arose suddenly again. "Oh have mercy I must confess my sins!"

Thomas started to run away. I grabbed him by his black cloak he always wore and he fell backwards to the floor. I tackled him and held him down. (Of course it didn't look quite right because I was sitting on him) Thomas was looking away still sobbing. I gripped his face lightly to look at me. He sobbed harder.

"Thomas it's all right," I said, thinking now the tables were turning because I was consoling the man who spent tireless hours consoling me for years, "it's not a sin to think it's a sin to perform the act. Which you would never do. Tell me what happened in this dream."

Thomas nodded his head no. He was still sobbing.

"It's a sin, I can't."

"I ORDER YOU TO SAY IT I AM THE KING REMEMBER!"

"I hate when you say that fine...I was chained to a chair in the tower. The door opens and I thought I was being interrogated for an unknown reason. But it was Katherine and she says I finally have you. Then she rips my shirt open and her mouth is moving all over my body and then I woke up."

He sighed.

"That was...hot."

"Thank you Harry I feel much better."

"Come let's talk before someone sees us and gets wrong ideas."

"Good idea Harry."

We both got up and started to walk down the castle hallways. We walked in silence for a few moments. Before I finally broke the silence.

"If it makes you feel better Sir Thomas I had a dream of Anne to-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A voice said rudely interrupting me.

I looked ahead to find my best friend and royal pain in my arse, Charles Brandon running towards me. He looked flushed and out of breath.

"Charles what's wrong?"

"I can't take your sister to Portugal."

"Oh Charles you are my best friend and I chose you over Knivert and Compton I'm making you Duke of Suffolk why on earth would you take down this offer?"

"Ithinkyoursisterissexy"

Thomas and I looked at each other and looked back at Brandon.

"I couldn't quite make out what you just said."

"I THINK YOUR SISTER IS SEXY!"

Of course Brandon would like my sister. HE LOVES ALL WOMEN! Thomas smiled and looked at Brandon with those indescribable eyes he gave when he thought of Katherine. They were mischievous and somewhat seductive I might say. The dark colors of his eyes exaggerated the emotion he was giving off. Yet at the same time they were hard to read.

"Ah," He said with a curious tone of voice, "a royal, everyone has those fantasies with a royal once in a while."

"Like you have them with Katherine of Aragon his royal highness' wife."

"Exactly,...wait OH FUCK!"

I gave Thomas a shocked expression as he covered his mouth with his hands. Never in a million years did anyone in England or Europe would, believe the great and saintly Thomas More to curse and for the first time, he did.

"Yes! KNIVERT OWES COMPTON AND I 100 CROWNS EACH! By the way why don't you send Compton to Portugal he's a homosexual."

"Actually Bisexual Brandon get it right Manwhore." Compton said emerging from the darkness.

Thomas brought his hands down from his mouth. He looked at me and gave me a grave look.

"I knew it," He said, "sin is spreading like the plague in the court."

And once again nothing more wise and true came out of his mouth. Compton walked over to Thomas and wrapped around him.

"You know for a humanist Sir Thomas More you let religion guide your actions much too often, live a little even saints sin once in a while."

Then Compton smacked Thomas' arse. Of course Thomas' face flushed and then he fainted. I rushed over next to him to aid him. I held his head up as Brandon started fanning him with the still owned favors of Lady Buckingham.

"COMPTON YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OF ALL ARSES TO SMACK WHY SIR THOMAS'?!" I shrugged.

Compton gave Brandon and I an evil smile.

"Because he needs to wake up and smell the roses not everything we do is guided by whether or not we sin or not besides I fell in love with an unexpected man."

Oh no not Compton too. What was this? We are all fantasizing about forbidden women and um men night. But I was quite intriguied on who Compton was fancying .

"Who is it?"

I totally forgot he shocked Thomas to the point of faint.

"Thomas Tallis the new musician."

"EW HE'S UGLY AS FUCK!"

"I don't care I find beauty in him."

"Wait am I still going to Portugal?" Charles asked.

"Yes" I replied. "and I'm not changing my mind!

--

And so it began. That night started the outbreak of the plague which Thomas More feared the most and even caught. The Plague that caused many to risk their lives. The plague that even the wisest and goodliest of men caught. The plague that we call sin.

_So hope you enjoyed the chapter. FYI the song The Bitch of Living I thought would fit well in this story because each of the men have their own sins to face. Anyway comming up, Henry as Promised starts ravishing Anne Boleyn with her words. Henry has two Accidents causing him to question his marriage with Katherine which begins the struggle of "The Great Matter"._


	12. The Taste of Ink

**The Taste Of Ink:**

_Is it worth can you even hear me? Starting with the spotlight on me._

_Not enough to feed the hungry I'm tired and I felt it for a while._

-The Used-The Taste of Ink

I walked over to the edge of the roof two nights later in a state of confusion. The night once again was clear and quiet. I haven't been up there in quite a while then. I went there often when I was younger with Thomas More. He would point to the stars and discuss them with me. It seemed to always calm me down. I walked over to the ledge of the roof and sighed.

It was to be one of those moments I wanted to jump. Yes, yes, I may be a king but kings are humans too and feel the urge to take their own lives once in a while. I heard often that King Francis was suicidal I think it was from all the stress I happened to put him through. Anyway I was debating whether to jump and end all this misery that was taking over my body and soul.

Here I was trapped between two women. A woman who constantly who was contanstly bickering at me and who I believed was in love with my beloved friend Thomas More. But may I not forget she was my first and yet always true love. Then there was Anne Boleyn, who true to her dream loved poems. Here's the first one I written to her:

_**Alas, what shall I do for love?**_

_Alas what shall I do for Love?_

_For love alas, what shall I do?_

_Since now so kind_

_I do you find_

_To Kepe you me unto_

_Alasse!_

Of course Compton who gave her the letter saw Anne orgasm right on the spot after reading it. He found it rather attractive he said, then continued saying Thomas Tallis was much more attractive than Anne. Just thinking of Anne made the blood rush to my familiar private area and just as I was about to pleasure myself I heard those ever so familiar voices from bellow.

"Katherine this bloody suicide for the both of us." It was Thomas More.

As soon as I heard Katherine leave his lips I had to see what was going on. I ran to the edge of the roof and bellow me I saw my wife and my most trusted mentor staring in each other's eyes with dumbfounded faces. Thomas' face looking like he was staring at the scaffold.

"Sir Thomas I cannot hide the truth anymore, I see it in your eyes neither can you," Katherine said, "I still love me and I still love you."

I watched as Thomas turned away and sighed. Katherine walked over and touched his cheek. He leaned his head into her touch. I give him credit for trying to resist.

"I'm married Katherine, so are you, it's a sin, unless you and Harry Divorce and Alice dies under strange circumstances I would do it. But no I can't."

All of a sudden she brought her hand under his shirt. He moaned lightly.

"God will forgive you sir Thomas, even saints sin once in a while. Besides Henry can care less about me at this point"

Thomas turned around and to my shock and awe they were kissing. Then all of a sudden they were on the ground. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lips kept colliding. My eyes widened. My face became hot. My body started to stiffen.

I didn't know what enraged me more the fact that Thomas took back his word or the fact Katherine made the first move. What sickened me more I thought the scene was so beautiful I couldn't be inclined to take my eyes away. Oh it was sickening. How this spectacle turned me on

Part of me was ready to call the guards and send Thomas More to the scaffold for lying to me and yet another part of me knew how screwed I was without him.

Then I finally gave in I was ready to jump. Katherine was better off with Thomas than me. I didn't care if the goddamn Tudor Dynasty died along with me. I fucked it up. My father knew that. So what if I went to hell obviously Thomas More didn't scare me into it because there he was about to fuck my wife. So I'd guess he'd be joining me.

"NO STOP IT YOU VILIE WITCH WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU KATHERINE!"

He dusted himself off and ran adjusting his nickers. It did relieve me a little bit that he didn't bed my wife. But what does that do, he still kissed her.

"WAIT COME BACK HERE I DEMAND YOU TO I AM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND AND YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

Yeah Katherine you are sure as hell acting like one at the moment. She ran off after him. All of a sudden I heard a woman's voice laughing. I followed the voice and I was so enraged at what was going on that I didn't realize it was Anne Boleyn. She turned around and smiled at me still laughing hysterically. Oh did she happen to be everywhere.

"Enjoy the show your majesty?" She asked, "I knew that man couldn't be so saintly, wise though but not saintly, I happened to read Utopia very interesting book one of my favorite authors."

I snarled. Hey did she just say she read Utopia? Oh educated women always were a turn on for me!

"That wasn't entertainment, I just saw my wife practically rape my best friend without his consent and he almost giving into it." I said

Anne giggled again. I had to admit she had a beautiful laugh.

"Well your majesty-"

"Please Anne call me Henry or Harry."

"Okay Henry, it seems to me Katherine is trying to get revenge on you for cheating on her all this time and it looks like she has found the perfect manwhore for the job."

Oh how dare she say that? Part if me was ready to smack her, the other part was ready to bend her over and fuck her into next year.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT SIR THOMAS HE'S A GOOD MAN!"

"I know he's good but he's no saint."

I stared at her for a moment in silence. I studied her features. She was wearing that black dress with gold trimmings again like Katherine's ladies always wear. She wore her hair in the French hood again which I loved. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Beautiful night isn't it Henry?" She mused.

I walked over to her side and causally slid my hand over to touch hers.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered.

"I got your poem, I loved it; I was wondering how did you know I loved poems?"

"From a dream."

I told her every detail. She gave me a seductive smile.

"So I know you for about a month and you are already dreaming about my duckies."

I turned away and laughed.

"You did have very nice duckies in the dream. Your white skin reflected your dark hair very."

All of a sudden she started kissing me. That was fast. All of a sudden her hand went down my pants and boy were her hands cold. I was wondering whether or not I was dreaming. But this time I wasn't thank the maker.

"Oh I guess your little friend was waiting for a long time."

Oh ooh ah can we let our bodies intertwine now?

"Yes very long OH JESUS WOMAN YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!"

I quickly released then she abruptly stopped kissing me. Oh gosh I felt as though I was upon the rack. When her hands finally got off me she bent over and whispered:

"Want more keep ravishing me with your words"

And all of a sudden she was gone. Oh what an awkward night!


	13. Love Me Dead

_**This chapter is somewhat of a special request from Darkvampirewitch ENJOY lover! Warning: This chapter will be humorous but have some dark themes!**_

**Love Me Dead:**

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me _

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my Coffin _

_I know she drains me slowly _

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

_Must be a sign of my head_

_That says Oh love me dead!_

Love Me Dead-Ludo

_**About 2 Hours later…**_

_What Just happened? _I thought while once again walking down the hallways of the castle.

Everything was just so fast. Thomas and Katherine finally made a move on each other after Thomas said profusely he would never EVER make a move on Katherine. I came to the conclusion if I were to send Thomas More to the scaffold I would jump into the river Thames for the sake of England, my friends and especially Katherine because it would be her fault in the first place. Seriously I wasn't dying until I managed to find my way into Anne Boleyn.

I opened the door to my bedchamber to notice I wasn't alone. Margaret was in my chair with her arms crossed. Oh man I forgot she was leaving for Portugal tomorrow.

"Hello…. HENRY," she said, "you know why I am here I am leaving for Portugal tomorrow, and I have a proposition for you if you don't agree to this then I am going to hold your friend Charles Brandon hostage on the ship until you do."

Brandon, or Margaret's Proposition depending on what it is. Hard decision.

"Well what is it?" I said.

"I will marry the king and when he dies which won't be long I am to marry whoever I want."

Actually that sounded fair.

"Sounds reasonable, done, but I must approve so find a couple of suitors."

"Fine lets shake on it."

Just as I was about to shake her hand, the bedchamber door opens wide and both Thomas and Katherine came into the room. Katherine had a bloody handkerchief wrapped around her hand. Thomas' nose was bleeding so he was holding a napkin on his nose. His hose was gone he was left in his breeches and his doublet and chemise was ripped opened. Katherine was still fully clothed. Margaret was laughing hysterically.

"What in world?"

"Wow what a wonderful going away present ENTERTAINMENT!"

"MARGARET HUSH!"

Katherine grabbed Thomas by his collar with one hand and put another on her hip.

"I order you to send him to the tower, he attacked me," She screamed "that's treason."

Thomas snarled and shrugged Katherine's hand off him.

"ATTACKED YOU?!" He objected, "you tried to fool around with me without my consent while you were still married thank you very much, that's adultery and if you successfully forced me to have intercourse with you that's Rape, she's a witch BURN HER AT THE STAKE!"

"Yeah right Henry knows if he burns me England is doomed for war!"

True, didn't want to risk that.

"And Harry knows that if I am executed for defending myself against you and your sinful ways he won't have anyone to turn to and by the grace of god he can't even talk to you because you mentally abuse him."

Ten points for Sir Thomas More, well maybe he's kicking ass in this argument because he's a lawyer.

SMACK! Katherine smacked Thomas Square in the face and then looked at me.

"Aren't you going to say something Henry? I deserve justice."

"For what practically raping me?"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET!" I yelled, wait what it was usually Thomas telling Katherine and I to be quiet, now I was telling him and Katherine to be quiet, "I know of your relationship, Thomas told me every-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Katherine yelled at Thomas about the strike him again.

"I DIDN'T FINSH…. Now as I was saying I don't care what happened tonight, I won't burn or behead anyone, lets just say this is revenge on me cause I have been a terrible husband."

"I hate you Henry and I hate you too Thomas cause you are a liar and I know you loved it. Whatever I am getting out of here before all of you attack me."

"Katherine."

"Don't talk to me."

Katherine stormed out of the room. Thomas fell to his knees and buried his face in is hands. He started to sob. I quietly walked over to him and knelt by his side. I started to rub his back.

"It's okay."

"So do we have a deal," Margaret interrupted.

"YES MARGARET NOW LEAVE US!"

Margaret left in a flash and slammed the bedchamber door shut. I continued to console Thomas in the best way I could. He looked up at me with scared eyes.

"Your majesty forgive me, but I betrayed you." He said and sniffed, "Not only did I lie, but I broke a promise I said on my hands and knees, ask god to give me the strength to fulfill for you and whatever Punishment you wish to bring upon me I deserve all of the consequences"

I looked Thomas in the eyes sheepishly and I knew right away Thomas More did the unthinkable.

"You had intercourse…listen I have been unfaithful to Katherine many times I won't do anything to either of you its aright."

Thomas looked down to the floor.

"Harry, you are daft I sinned, I gave into temptation and committed adultery, I begged her to stop it for you but she wouldn't eventually my body froze and I let her bring myself inside her. It took me minutes to realize what was going on I screamed hoping to get someone's attention but she put her hand over my mouth and she said 'I don't want Henry to know about us yet". Then I realized the witch was using me for revenge and I bit her she punched me and now I'm here." He paused and started to sob, "Harry for the sake of all things holy don't let this get out. I'm starting to truly love Alice this will destroy her. My children will be put to shame; I'll be a fraud. I won't confess this till the end of my life. Please Harry don't tell a soul till I'm stashed into a crypt for all eternity, promise me please."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't cry yet. I had to be strong.

"I won't, here why don't you sleep in my bed tonight, I don't think you want Lady Alice to see you like this do you."

"And where will you sleep, because you know it's a sin for two men to sleep in the same bed. And I sinned enough tonight."

"I'll find a place, do you want me to call doctor Linacre."

I knew tonight would be one of those nights I will not be able to sleep.

"I'll be fine thank you Harry."

I patted Thomas' back.

"Get some rest I command you to."

Thomas nodded his head. We both were quiet. I sat in the chair next to my bed. As I watched the man who we all believed was a saint tuck himself into bed. He lied with his back facing towards me. He knew I was upset. The room was silent, and the only music that seemed to play was the sounds of Thomas' cries dying down to sniffles. Finally the sniffles died down to the sound of a breathing person just falling asleep and entering into the realm of dreamland.

"Good night Sir Thomas." I whispered and got off up my chair.

I walked into my room, which was set up for me to pray. I knelt down in front of my big crucifix, which happened to be my first Christmas present from Thomas. As I knelt down I crossed myself. I knew it has been a while since I last talked to God one on one. I clasped my hands together and sighed.

"Hello heavenly father," I whispered, "I know it's been a while since we last spoke and it's bad, I guess everything you brought upon me was punishment for not speaking to you as often as I should, but now in this trying time and this crisis I am going through I need you more than ever."

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I've been unfaithful to Katherine," I continued, "But now she is rearing her ugly head towards me and is being unfaithful with my friend Sir Thomas More. More just confessed to me that around the time that my brother died, Thomas and Katherine had a relationship. I know I have questioned whether or not Katherine consummated her marriage with Arthur many times before, but now I am starting to wonder whether if Katherine was true to her word and had not consummated her marriage with Arthur, if she had sexual encounters with Sir Thomas before Katherine and I were betrothed instead. I know there was blood on the sheets the night Katherine and I consummated our marriage, but there could have been other means of Katherine being unchaste."

I sniffed and wiped a tear going down my eye.

"I know she is lying to me," I continued again, "you cursed us with a plethora of stillborn children, a son that didn't even live for a month. I thank thee every day for blessing us with Mary the pearl of my world but Mary is often so sickly that I wonder if she is going to live long enough to get married and have children of her own. Katherine is getting older I wonder how much longer can she be able to bear children. As she gets older she has become colder and crueler. At times she is a joy, entertaining the masses like her parents before her, and then there are times where she can be so cold that grown men can cry when they are attacked by her words. I've seen it tonight with Sir Thomas and I've seen it many other times. Just a few months ago she made Brandon cry by saying if there were brothels for men Charles would make the most money. "

I looked to the floor again I took a deep breath and finished my prayer to the higher being.

"Dear lord, I am not asking for much. I am only asking for one thing, please give me the guidance and the strength to know the truth and guide me with the appropriate means to deal with this situation. We'll talk again soon. Your ever-willing loyal servant, Henry. Amen."

I crossed myself again and got up and settled myself once again in the chair next to my bed. And true to my prophecy, I had a silent and sleepless night.

_**Dramatic Music Plays **_

_**Announcer: Will Katherine of Aragon and Thomas More still have a relationship? Who will Margaret choose as her next husband? Will Charles Brandon keep it in his pants on his trip to Portugal with Margaret? Will Anne Encounter Henry again? And How will the King deal with this whole tomkat affair? Find out in the next intsallment of THE PERKS OF BEING A MONARCH!**_

_**the perks of being a monarch will continue after messages from our sponsors **_


	14. Drive

_Here be the next chapter lol, i love this story lol thanks to all who reviewed once again!_

**Drive:**

_What We Know about love_

_What little we know about love_

_What do we know about love?_

The Matches-Drive

I watched out my window as my best friend and royal pain in the arse left for Portugal with my sister. I saw them before I said good-bye and reminded Charles that if he bedded my sister he was in for it he had no idea. I looked back at Thomas who was still lying in my bed peacefully asleep. I studied him all night because I wasn't able to sleep anyway and I could tell that the only thing that could wake him was a nightmare. He turned himself over a couple of times and I noticed the scars he got from those hair shirts he seemed to wear.

It made me wonder why he was so hard on himself? What was he trying to prove? He had to be saintly. It always baffled me growing up that he would himself or even die for his faith, which he would eventually do. I eventually heard a sigh and I watched Thomas slowly open his eyes and stretch himself out to greet the morning. He stared at me blankly.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

I smiled hiding my anger about everything. Thomas looked away in shame.

"Noon," I replied.

Thomas smirked and looked down.

"I haven't slept this long in a while."

"Thomas I'm sorry about what happened, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you're only a man!"

Thomas looked up at me with an angered concern. His face was filled with anger, remorse and shame.

"I don't need sympathy Harry you know I sinned I am allowed to suffer."

And then I quoted a poem he wrote called "The Twelve Properties Of A Lover":

"_The Fifth Property:_

_Not only a lover content is in his heart_

_But coveteth also and longeth to sustain_

_Some labor or incommodity, or smart_

_Loss, Adversity, trouble, grief or pain:_

_And of his sorrow joyful is and fain,_

_And happy thinketh himself that he may_

_Some misadventure for his lover's sake._

_Thus shouldest thou, that lovest god also,_

_In thine heart wish, covet and be glad_

_For him to suffer trouble pain and Woe:_

_For whom if thou be never so woe bestead_

_Yet thou ne shalt sustain (be not adread)_

_Half the dolour, grief and adversity_

_That he already suffered hath for thee."_

Thomas looked at me shocked, with wide eyes. He couldn't believe I spoke the words verbatim to something he written oh so long ago.

"That's property number five: To desire also to suffer harm for his love, and to think that hurt sweet."

"Yes Thomas if you are say that I don't want to suffer for the woman you love you are just contradicting yourself so what if you committed adultery it's the 16th century Humanism is on the rise no one is guided by god anymore they are just guided by what is deep down in their hearts."

"Well then Harry, if you think I should I enjoy suffering for LOVING YOUR WIFE! Then I should enjoy the lash I am about to receive."

"Gosh Thomas I don't like when you do that you know that it concerns me when you do."

I tried to put a hand on Thomas' shoulder he flicked my hand away.

"Harry you know nothing now if you excuse me I need to spend some time

ALONE."

Before I could say anything Thomas walked out of the room. It was the first big fight we'd ever had.

Well we didn't speak to each other for a few hours after that. That's usually how long it would take for us to come to our senses. I was about to meet Katherine for a banquet that was being held that for I don't know I just felt like having one, and then I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Sir Thomas," I said

"Harry," He replied, "I am sorry about my behavior this morning I guess I was just driven by shame and I shouldn't of let it out on you."

I wrapped my arm around him.

"Thomas it's fine we all have these moments let's just forget about it and move on, so I heard you brought Alice tonight to the banquet."

Thomas' face drained of its color once again and he pulled me into a separate room and shut the door. Oh no something was terribly wrong here.

"Harry you have got to help me, I didn't invite her tonight Katherine did, they have been conversing all day. I know she invited her so she could tell her about us. I know it Katherine is going to make my life a living hell unless I be her lover but I know she is going to use me to get revenge on-"

"Calm down, I'll make sure nothing happens and if it does, I will personally tell Alice that the sex was non consensual on your party, don't worry you shouldn't be afraid of her."

Thomas looked to the floor.

"I should she's the queen."

"Correction Queen Consort please don't worry while I'm alive nothing will happen to you"

Unfortunately that would be another one of my lies.

--

Thomas' fear was for nothing. The two ladies were sitting there gossiping about who would of guessed SEX! They were dishing on the various embarrassing intimate moments they've experienced.

"So this is after my husband told you that Henry wanted share a bed with you that night?" Alice asked

"Oh yeah," Katherine said in between giggles, "anyway to make a long story short Henry is moving around standing up while we're doing the deed and he's loses his footing and he breaks his ankle and hits his head on the wall. He was knocked unconscious for about 12 hours."

They were laughing hysterically. Thomas and I looked at each other in horror. Oh would that memory of that accident come back to haunt me.

"Oh yes when Henry stayed over our place and Thomas told me the story I couldn't help but laugh every time I saw his majesty."

Oh great no wonder Alice couldn't keep a straight face when I stayed over the first night.

"Now I told you my embarrassing love making story what's yours?"

"Well, when Thomas and I consummated the Marriage he broke the bed."

I looked over to Thomas whose face was losing its color yet again. I so wanted to hear this story.

"Oh my do tell!!"

"As you know my husband does not do any sports. So my dear husband without thinking decides he wants to be on top so I let him and obviously being un-athletic comes with a price, so we're consummating our marriage when Thomas loses his balance and grips on to the headboard. He falls to the floor the headboard snaps off bringing the whole bed down along with it."

They started laughing hysterically. I joined along with them. I looked at Thomas who looked completely UNAMUSED at all.

"Ahem," he said.

The women looked up still laughing hysterically.

"Oh husband we were just talking about you."

"I heard."

I starting laughing harder along with the ladies.

"Oh come on Thomas live a little," I said, "we all laugh at ourselves once in a while."

"Yes but that is one memory I looked away never to be seen again."

I walked over to Katherine and gave her a kiss and took the spot next to her. Thomas still embarrassed by the conversation that just took place sat next to his wife. Just my luck as soon as I sit down guess who waltzes in? ANNE BOLEYN! I prayed to god that she didn't mention the latest letter that I've sent to her, nor the occurrence on the roof the night before. Oh no she was walking over to us.

"Your majesties," She said curtsying and then she looked over to Thomas, "You're Thomas More right?"

"No I'm the pope, of course I am and I believe you saw me before Mademoiselle Boleyn."

Oh don't talk to Thomas talk to me you beautiful goddess.

"Well that was when his majesty over here was unconscious, you just told me to watch him and we didn't have a formal conversation and I have been dying to meet you for a while I read _Utopia _and you happened to be one of my favorite authors I read a lot of your works I must say the thoughts you put into them I couldn't help but agree."

"Oh really it warms my heart to know that women are reading my works also that women these days are educated. Is there any works of mine that you happen to like?"

"I happen to be a poetry girl myself," she stated, I knew that! "I love that poem _ The Twelve Properties or Conditions of A Lover. _I couldn't help but wonder who was the lucky woman you wrote it for."

All of a sudden the color once again drained from Thomas' face. He stood still for a moment. It was the infamous 'oh man I see the scaffold look'. I looked over to Katherine whose eyes lit up. That's when it hit me Anne's and my favorite poem by my dear friend and mentor WAS ABOUT MY WIFE! Oh woe is me. Luckily Alice seemed to be oblivious to the non verbal connection between her husband and my wife. I just sat back and took a swig of my wine.

"Oh look there's Wolsey I want to introduce you to him my dear wife."

Alice sighed and walked with Thomas. I looked up and saw that Anne was walking away. Gosh that woman was a mystery believe it or not. So there we were Katherine and I silent for a good couple of minutes. I kept gazing my attention at Anne. She walked over to this man and started talking to him.

"My nephew wrote to me," Katherine said, "he said he enjoyed meeting you and Sir Thomas because that was who you seemed to be spending most of your time with."

The man put her hands on Anne shoulders and they were laughing.

"Of course you mentioned Sir Thomas to me to mock me," I replied, "you know what I don't care make him your male mistress unless you want to traumatize the poor man even more."

"Could we not talk about this here?"

I really didn't care anymore. All my attention now was on Anne Boleyn who, OH MY GOD HARLOT! She just kissed that man. In front of me for that matter, god what was this, all people I love betray me night.

"Fine, but did you tell your nephew how you fucked Sir Thomas like a whore or did you hide that too?"

All of a sudden Katherine grabbed me by the collar took her wine and poured it down my shirt it was cold, real cold, and so embarrassing that this horrid spectacle happened in front of my whole court. They were all staring at me with eyes. I looked over to Knivert and Compton, they were laughing hysterically. Anne was giving me a concerned look and I looked up at Thomas who crossed himself at it.

"ASSHOLE!" She snarled and stormed out of the room.

I sat there in awe for a good couple of minutes. Then I stormed out of the room as well. Not to follow Katherine but to start hysterically crying. Then I heard that angelic voice call out my name.

"Henry," it said.

I turned my head around.

"Anne." I said.

We started kissing for a moment. I paused to grab her neck for a second.

"Who was that man?" I asked.

She giggled.

"That was my brother George," she said, "he was fancying your friend William Compton. Bullocks did I just mention that?"

I then ran my fingers up and down her beautiful neck. I did not care about Homosexuality in this court because of William's sake. Actually I didn't mind it at all. Besides George was a much better option for William than Thomas Tallis.

"I don't mind, my friend William is bisexual actually no fear about your brother, just don't mention it to More, he'll flip."

Anne laughed harder.

"Of course, and thank you your majesty for understanding."

I still ran my fingers up and down her neck. It seemed to be a method of relaxation for me.

"You know I love your neck."

"Everyone does."

I giggled and then we were passionately kissing. I ran my hands through her hair and suddenly we stopped when we heard voices coming down the hall. Then before I could say anything Anne scurried off.

"Wait come back!"

It was Compton and Knivert. They were staring at Anne who was running away.

"Who was that?" They asked

"An Angel," I replied, "Just an angel."


	15. To The End Part 1

_**Hello all well since I am Jewish I want to wish you all a Happy Rosh Hassanah (it's the Jewish New Year even if you are not Jewish) and for a gift for the Jewish New Year here's an update to your favorite story I probably get my my other one updated tomorrow **_

_**L'SHANNAH TOVA!**_

**To The End 1:**

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb_

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume_

-To The End-MCR

In the next weeks following the incident, I felt more inclined to contact Anne. I kept sending William Compton off to give her notes. And I thought what better to woo her by sending her tidbits of her favorite poem _The 12 Properties Of a Lover _By my dear friend and mentor Sir Thomas More. Each week I sent her another property.

I was on property three "to adorn himself for the pleasure of his love." Then I was writing property number four to her when Wolsey dashed into the room unannounced. He was kissing his rosary and crossing himself.

"YOUR MAJESTY," He screamed, "I JUST WITNESSED SOMETHING SO IMPURE WITH YOU WIFE and I cannot believe I am saying this AND SIR THOMAS MORE!"

Not again! Not only was Anne on my mind they were on my mind too. They seemed to mock me EVERYWHERE! Whether it was Katherine and Thomas, Thomas and Katherine, they did seriously think I cared god I was in love with Anne Boleyn, so Katherine can declare him the queen's whore I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"So," I replied.

Wolsey looked at me shocked.

"But, it's your WIFE it's wrong!"

"I cheated on her so let her be, now leave."

Wolsey started walking out the door then he turned around again.

"BUT IT'S SIR THOMAS MORE THE SAINTLIEST MAN IN-"

"GET OUT!"

"Sorry your majesty."

Wolsey scurried out of the room immediately. There were only two people to call at a time like this.

"COMPTON AND KNIVERT!"

_**The Next Day:**_

It was early in the morning, the sun was rising and the sky was clear. It was the most perfect day to go out for the hunt. Knivert, Compton and I mounted our horses and were ready to go. It was a nice ride over. No one stopped us!

All was perfect until we came to this ditch. GOD DAMNIT I wanted to continue and kill something to release my rage against my so called faithful wife.

"I guess we're gonna have to go around," Compton advised.

I then demounted my horse. My friends looked at me dumbstruck at what I was doing.

"Flag pole," I ordered.

One of my servants passed me the flagpole. I ripped off the flag.

"Um your majesty what are you doing?"

I lifted the pole in the air and smiled.

"I am gonna vault this ditch cause I am enraged and I am not letting a single bloody thing get in the way of me and my bloody sport."

Compton and Knivert looked at each other. Then looked back at me.

"Um Henry we don't think you could jump this ditch lets go around I mean seriously you're letting Katherine's foolish affair with your crazed saintly friend get too into your head."

I ignored the whole Katherine and Thomas thing yet again.

"You just watch what the King of England could do."

I stood back and then I started to sprint. I placed the pole down so I could vault through the air. I made it into the air and just when I thought I would make it to the other side the damn pole snaps having me fall into the muddy disgusting water.

I tried to get up but I was stuck in the mud. I tried twisting and turning but I couldn't get up. And when I tried I ended up swallowing some of the mud.

I kept thinking those would be my final moments lodged underwater in shame. I kept kicking. No one did anything just laughed. They wouldn't be laughing as soon as they found out the king of England has died of drowning.

Everything flashed before my eyes: Playing in the court as a child, when Katherine and I met for the first time. The dismay I had when I watched her marry my brother. Me, being in total awe when my brother died. When I met Thomas More for the first time and played on the lute for him. The countless hours we spent conversing together. My engagement to Katherine after years of waiting, after that followed periods of mourning for my mother's and father's deaths. When Katherine and I finally wed then our rather awkward consummation following it. Then I was crowned king of England oh I remember how proud Thomas was of me. The birth and death of my first son. The Birth of Mary and how she grew into a beautiful young lady. My near assassination attempt brought on by Buckingham. The moment I first met Anne, gosh she was so beautiful and the few moments we got to spend together. Thomas, revealing to me Katherine's and his secret relationship and the last memory that flashed was him and I sitting outside his house that night and gazing at the stars.

It is amazing how all of this passed by in a couple of seconds. Well good-bye cruel world.

Then finally I was pulled out of the water and spit out the mud that was lodged in my mouth. I looked up for a second and passed out. And then that same bloody dream I had just a few mere months ago began where it started.

_I was back in that same bloody church. Katherine was dead, Thomas was dead and Anne was headless and there I was staring back at my evil mirror image. _

"_You are not real," I replied, "just my mirror image I would never do that especially to my dear friend sir Thomas and my uptight wife Katherine."_

_My mirror image laughed._

"_I know you wouldn't and besides they are not who you think they are," my mirror image said, "see you gotta learn Harry that there is more than beats the eye." _

_My mirror image first walks over to "Thomas'" lifeless body and reveals him to be Wolsey holding a knife. Jeeze how could someone slash his or her own throat. Then he walks over to "Katherine's" lifeless body and flips her over to reveal my sister Margaret. After that I saw Brandon running out of nowhere to be at my sister's side._

_  
"NOOO!" He screams and cries for a couple of minutes and then says, "YES I'M FREE TO BE WITH ANY WOMAN I WANT!"_

_By god what a pig! _

_Finally I follow my mirror image walks over to "Anne" and picks up her head. Only to have it slip out of her hairnet and a wig and fall to the floor. My mirror image picks up her head again only to have it reveal it to be Anne's sister Mary._

"_Wait" I said, "if that isn't Katherine, Thomas or Anne then where are they really?"_

_My mirror image laughed and walked onto the altar._

"_You are going to think they are dead Harry," The mirror image said, "but really while you believe they are at peace in the kingdom of heaven, they will be going a great deal of suffering, your quote unquote ladies mentally and your dear precious Thomas More physically no he will not be sentenced to death by drawing and quartering nor beheading but he will be going through something far worse."_

_My mirror image started to disappear. _

"_Wait what do you mean?"_

"_You are going to have to figure that one out for yourself."_

My eyes shot open and Thomas, Anne, Katherine and the rest of her ladies, Knivert and Compton were all staring down at me. That's when my head started to throb in pain.

Thomas of course smiled and then crossed himself.

"Oh thank godness," he said "you're alive Harry, I am glad."

Compton laughed a bit and then once again wrapped an arm around Thomas.

"You may be happy Sir Thomas," Compton said, "but I don't think Katherine is, she probably is thinking oh shit there goes my chance to marry the man of my dreams."

Katherine suddenly looked at Compton with menacing eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLOODY HOMOSEXUAL?" Katherine screamed.

Before Katherine could strike, Compton was already out the door.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" She screamed again.

I finally groaned.

Katherine, Thomas, Anne and Knivert all ran to tower over me.

"Thomas," I said reaching out my arms I suddenly pulled him in.

"Harry," he said.

"Thomas, I had a vision, something bad is going to happen to you, no you won't be beheaded nor by any other means sentenced to death, but you are to suffer something far worse. Someone is going to hold you captive and constantly torture you"

Thomas looked down at me with a puzzled look.

"Harry you are seriously delirious, who would want to hurt me? Someone fetch Doctor Linacre."

"Watch your back Thomas I mean it!"

I finally passed out again. I woke up one more time while the doctors bled me and while that was happening one thought came to my mind: DIVORCE!

--

_**Quick Author's Note: Pay close attention to the details of the dream they will be important in the last few chapters of the story! **_


	16. To The End Part 2: MY REASONING

_**We now pause from the story so Henry could explain why he wanted a divorce!**_

**To The End Part 2:**

Well I know most of you will think I just wanted a divorce simply because A) I wanted to secure the Tudor Dynasty by having a son and B) I just wanted Anne Boleyn. They were two factors to the divorce idea but there were more. So I would like to dedicate this time to tell you why honestly I thought divorce was a good idea. Note this all came while the doctors were bleeding me.

Reason 1: Arthur my sickly brother. I know Katherine lost her virginity to me (or Thomas I don't know why I just felt it in my gut). It says in the gospels "If a man marries his brother's wife they will die childless". I know I know Mary's still alive but she gets sick often. She is 17 now I still am not sure if she will make it to 20. But back then I was worried that we weren't going to have any more children. But I married my brother's wife and as my dear friend and mentor Thomas More would say: "If the bible says it is a sin…then it's a sin, no questions about it!". So therefore for 20 something years I have been living in sin.

Reason 2: We were both sick of each other. We didn't have to say it to each other's faces; we said it in our actions. IE) Me falling for Anne and Katherine reopening Pandora's box to almost 30 years ago.

Reason 3: I was still young she was old. See what a 6-year age difference could do. In her eyes I was still a child. Of course bedding her was awkward because it was like I was making love to my own mother. People said she is still in her courses way past the age they were supposed to halt. Many say COME ON HARRY YOU CAN GIVE IT ANOTHER TRY! But part of me thought if she bore a healthy son, she would drop dead. I didn't want to risk that. So I had no son and every time I thought who cares about a son I would hear my father's voice in my head nagging: "HENRY TUDOR THE NUMBER ONE THING YOU NEED TO DO IS TO HAVE A SON OR ELSE YADDA! YADDA! YADDA!

Reason 4: Two words: Thomas More-sorry friend!

Reason 5: Another two words Anne Boleyn

Reason 6: Because of the two names I just mentioned above it was clear to me we had other people on our minds. Of course it will cause a whole lot of drama (which will in fact start in the next little vignette of my story!).

Reason 7: We were driving each other into insanity!

Reason 8: I was sick of her asking me to her bedchamber. Something bad would always happen, I remember vividly our last time we bedded to try to rekindle things she screamed Thomas' name and I screamed Anne's name. But we will also get to that incident later as well. Then there was my head injury.

Reason 9: Queen of Hearts? More like the Queen of spades! She was shallow tempered, rude and annoying. As I said she had the power to make grown men cry. Hell she made Knivert cry and Knivert never EVER cries. She snaps at me for the littlest things. Yeah I deserved the whole Bessie Blount attack but seriously did she have to go crazy when I defied her? I mean I didn't even snap at her for her affair with Thomas! Then again people said I had an unhealthy obsession with the man. Okay so maybe I loved him a bit too much. Okay I didn't just say that MOVING ON!

Finally the last reason:

Reason 10: I was afraid she was going to kill me. That's how scary she was. I had nightmares of her sentencing me to death and her sitting on her throne laughing hysterically. The unfortunate she cared for but for the fortunate like me she bathed in their misery. She loved to push people's buttons. She struck men who ticked her off. Then again her un-open-minded mother sent other religions besides Catholicism out of Spain and made the religions who stayed behind burn, though it was beneficial for us because we can learn a lot from other people's beliefs. Her sister was JOAN THE MAD! But anyway all this fear was physically drained me out.

If you took the time to read my reason I thank thee. Because no one ever listened to my reasoning because they thought "OH WE KNOW ALREADY BLAME IT ON THE WHORE!"

Now let's get back to where we left off shall we?


	17. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying 1

_Well here's the long awaited Chapter lol Warnings: include drama tons of cursing and A Pissed off Violent Alice More. DUN DUN DUN! enjoy oh I hope to write a Halloween fic later and update Martyrdom so check out for those!_

**Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying Part 1:**

_I know this hurts, it was meant to_

_Your secrets out and the best part is it isn't even a really good one_

_And it's mind over you don't, don't matter_

-Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying-Fall Out Boy

And this is the part most people believe makes me a total cod's head. I was back on my feet two days later not telling anyone about my divorce agenda until I sat and talked this out with Thomas. We were walking in his garden in his wonderful Chelsea home. It was night again and the stars were shining. Always interesting conversations between Thomas and I happened at night.

I looked up ahead at my Godson John who was playing with his sister Elizabeth. Yes I was the godfather to Thomas' only son because he felt so bad about what happened to my son who lived for a month. Not many people knew that, but it is true. Though Thomas loved his daughters dearly he always wanted a son because he was starting to become outnumbered by the women in his household. After years of praying he finally got the son he always wanted.

I always wondered since I had the same amount of faith in God, why didn't he give me a son yet?

"How's Mary?" Thomas finally asked interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled and laughed.

"Has an amazing ear when it comes to music," I said, "still un-betrothed but still happy as ever."

Thomas smiled.

"As I said my son John is always open remember when he blushed when Mary kissed him on the cheek."

Like father like son, they both loved royals. I couldn't help but laugh at that as well.

"Hum I wonder where I got that from!"

I hoped that lead to what I wanted to say about the divorce. Thomas laughed with me. He told me once that when you had one flaw about you, it was okay to just smile and laugh at yourself about it. I followed that quote always.

"Speaking of that how is Katherine she's worried about you?"

YES FINALLY!

"Well about that, remember the accident I had last week?"

Thomas gave me a grave look he knew EXACTLY where this was going.

"Y-y-yes Harry."

His face started to flush. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. His body was shaking.

"Okay I am not going to make a speech about this but I decided I wanted a divorce!"

Thomas gave me a gape expression. It was quiet for a minute. All we heard was the crickets chirping and the owls were hooting. Then all of a sudden Thomas More made a blood-curling scream that could wake the dead:

GAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

And yes that's what it sounded like. The kids were looking at us. The birds were flying and his dogs were barking. All of a sudden Thomas grabbed me the collar and started shaking me.

"HARRY YOU CANNOT GET A DIVORCE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! KATHERINE HAS BEEN STALKING ME! IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE! DON'T GET A DIVORCE!"

All of a sudden he fell to his knees in front of me and hugged them. All of a sudden the slammed open and Alice was looking at us with concern. Then he continued:

"FOR THE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR ME HARRY! DON'T GET THIS DIVORCE IT'S ENOUGH SHE MADE LOVE TO ME! SHE IS GONNA KEEP FORCING ME AND I CANNOT RESIST BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

All of a sudden Alice gasped and put her hands on her hips and started walking over to us. I heard Elizabeth and John hi-fiving each other and saying: "HA WE KNEW IT!"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Alice shrieked and ran back into the house.

Thomas got up and we looked up at each other for a second. Then we both ran inside. As soon was we ran in a book was thrown at Thomas' head. BULLSEYE! It hit him straight on the forehead. Followed by various other things. Basically all the little things Alice could pick up were flying as if they were bows and arrows. I started laughing it was the most comic scene I have ever seen as sick as it was.

John and Elizabeth came in and started laughing as well. Thomas looked at them gravely and all of a sudden they ran upstairs.

"Alice it was rape!"

Alice then picked up a filled goblet of Ale.

"BULL MEN CAN'T GET RAPED PLUS EVERYONE WANTS TO BE FUCKED BY THE KING AND QUEEN OF ENGLAND I WOULD CERTAINLY LIKE MR HARRY TUDOR OVER HERE TO BED ME! AND I DAMN WELL HEARD THOSE RUMORS BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE BUT NOOOO! I THOUGHT HUM THOMAS MORE IS A GOOD MAN HE NEVER HIT ME OR SAID HORRID THINGS WHY WOULD HE CHEAT ON ME WITH THE FUCKING QUEEN OF ENGLAND! BUT I GUESS I WAS DEAD WRONG!"

She threw the goblet Thomas ducked. And you'll never guess whom it hit instead. Just as the Goblet went flying across the room Katherine, who was also invited over that night but came later walked into the door and of course hit her instead. The ale spilt all over her new black gown.

"What in gods name?!" She screamed, "Oh lady Alice, what a pleasure it is to see you again? And just in time for me to bear some wonderful news to my husband."

The room went silent. Oh no! I knew exactly where this was going! I might as well asked as a good husband.

"Well what is it Katherine?" I said.

She smiled and raised her hands in the air for victory.

"The Physician confirmed that…. I'M PREGNANT!"

Maybe we weren't going to get that divorce after all. But then it hit me I haven't sought her bed in about months at that point. The only person she had sex with was, OH MY GOD!

"YES FINALLY NO MORE…wait a second I haven't sought your bed since…. OH MY GOD IT'S NOT MINE!"

Katherine looked at Thomas for a second whose face for the second bared a smile and now was turned into a frown.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S OH NO!"

Thomas crossed himself.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MINE!" He shrieked.

Alice dropped the next item she was throwing to the floor and walked over to Thomas and SMACK! He was on the floor. Then she looked at Katherine.

"YOU WAN'T HIM YOU WHORE YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Alice screamed and ran upstairs crying.

All of a sudden we heard the door slam. I happened to jump. Katherine looked at me with sad eyes.

"Henry I am sorry I just wanted to give you a son! That way you would still love me."

I turned my head away.

"I still did love you," I said, "And you did get what you wanted a child, but at a price you lost me as Alice said if you do want him you can have him, I will not do anything. Congratulations Katherine, you ruined our Marriage."

I started to walk away with a heavy heart.

"HENRY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

I turned around.

"This Marriage is over!"

And as I walked out the door I saw Katherine at the corner of my eye collapse into Thomas' arms and cry and Thomas lovingly comfort her.


	18. Anyone Else But You

_Ahem hello all before I continue on with Perks I would like to take this oppurtunity to tell you why I made Mrs. Katherine of Aragon knocked up by Thomas More_

_There is this theory that Mr. Henry Tudor is believed to have a reproductive disorder cause a string of unhealthy fetuses. I wanted to emphasize that!_

_Milli this is for u because u wanted more Henry/Anne now u are getting more Henry and Anne_

**Anyone Else But You:**

_**You're a part time lover and a full time friend **_

_**The monkey on the back is your latest trend**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else**_

_**But You**_

The first place I went to when I got back to court was Anne's chambers. I didn't even knock I barged in. Of course Anne was sitting in there reading _Utopia _for probably the 20th time. She didn't even look up she kept reading her book.

"Anne," I said walking over and kneeling in front of her.

She put down her book and looked at me. She saw the desperation in my eyes. My eyes were a little red from crying on the way back from court in confusion.

"You're upset," she said.

I nodded my head. She got up from the floor and kneeled in front of me. I looked down to the floor.

"Katherine's Pregnant."

She nodded her head.

"I know I was there when the physician diagnosed it. She's about three months she's due by the fall you should be happy."

I started to sob.

"It's not mine, it's Thomas'"

She pulled my head into her chest. She started to rub her hand through my hair. She started cooing and hushing me. Oh my dear reader if you were in my position you would see how I entered my little relm of "Utopia". She was rocking me back and forth as my tears fell onto her breasts. I heard her heart beating.

It was beating rapidly. She was nervous. She gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. I didn't mind. They were dark and beautiful. I used to be able to look in them forever as I felt her skin against mine.

"Shhh it's going to be okay, what are going to do?"

She kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips.

"I'm going to divorce her, Lady Alice is going to Wolsey to grant her a divorce as well tomorrow with my permission. Katherine will seem much happier with my dear friend and mentor anyway."

She kept kissing me while stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"So I guess Wolsey is going to pull some strings to find you a new wife, maybe Bessie so you will have a son to ascend to the throne?"

I nodded my head.

"I don't want Bessie, I want you."

_**Here is the church and here is the steeple**_

_**We sure are cute for two ugly people**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else**_

_**But you.**_

Anne looked at me in a weird way. She thought I was kidding!

"Me? What's so special about me? I am nothing but a commoner, a woman with a sister who is called the great prostitute, a woman with a brother who lies with men, a woman who is constantly quoting _Utopia, _a woman with a short temper. Hell, King Francis called me the ugly sister how rude is that? I don't think I am that great!"

I kissed her again.

"You are not perfect, but that's what makes you who you are. When people sit down to meet you they will see what I see, a smart, funny, caring, passionate, generous and overall beautiful woman. In my eyes you ARE a queen. Anne Boleyn when I am free of Katherine, will you marry me."

She nodded her head and kissed me on the lips. Her dark eyes seemed to turn into a lighter color.

"Yes, under one condition, before I commit myself to you for eternity, I want us to get to know each other. I don't want to commit myself to a stranger, that would seem awkward."

I nodded my head.

"Of course why don't we walk outside? It is quite the beautiful night!"

_**We both have shiny happy fits of rage**_

_**I want more fans you want more stage**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else**_

_**But you**_

We walked outside in the gardens that night. I will never forget it. We held hands as we both told stories of our childhood.

I told Anne about how before my brother died I was considered the 'idiot child'. How I wasn't as privileged as Arthur was. I told her that my father was very doubtful of me becoming king and how Thomas was the only man who had faith in me. It is true to this day that Thomas was the only father figure I had.

I told her about the times my Brandon, Compton, Knivert and I would goof around. My fondest memory was Brandon' mixed up story of 'Bloody Mary' on Hallows Eve night and Compton proving the legend wrong. I told her about how my childhood crush was in fact Katherine. Anne laughed when I told her about how I collapsed when I was first introduced to the Princess of Spain and how I laid on the grass dreaming of her.

Anne in turn told me about her childhood. She was born in England while her father Thomas Boleyn (to be honest I cannot stand him you'll see why later) was a well respected ambassador. She told me about her time in the Netherlands and how she was a maid of honor to the Archduchess Margaret of Austria. She was called the _"La Petite Boleyn"._ Then she told me her childhood crush was on Charles V Katherine's nephew and how devastated she was when he turned her down at a ball. How she got to play the Amazon Queen in the pagent. We both laughed at that story.

Her story got more interesting when she headed of to France. She was maid of honor to King Francis' wife Claude and her close friendship with her and how she missed her dearly. About everything she learned and she became the woman she was today. And how Thomas seemed to be her childhood hero and how excited she was to meet him for the first time.

And then I realized Anne and I had so much in common. Like we were made for each other.

_**You are always trying to keep it real **_

_**I'm in love with how you feel **_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else**_

_**But You**_

"And then I remember one of my worst memories was when George told me he had homosexual tendencies." Anne said looking to the ground as we walked.

I felt her grip my hand a bit tighter.

"My siblings and I are a very close nit," she said, "We were gossiping about court that night and I told George one of my fellow ladies in waiting was fancying him, but George said he didn't like her and we asked him who he liked instead you know if there was any woman he had his eyes on. He started crying and he told us he was gay. Mary and I cried along with him. But I guess I learned to accept it. As I overheard Thomas More say once-"

I finished it for her. We stopped for a moment.

"God makes us the way we are," I started, "we just got to accept it."

All of a sudden our faces were close to each other we kissed. It was now that I felt we knew each other forever.

"When we are married, I will make you this promise, I will deliver you a son."

I smiled and kissed her deeper. The sad part was I actually believed her. But at that moment I couldn't see anyone else. But Anne Boleyn. And I knew the stars were aligned and I was in my proper place. And that would be secured in Anne's arms.

_**I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train**_

_**Kiss you all starry eyed my body's swinging side to side**_

_**I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else**_

_**But you**_

_**--**_

_**Next up SHOCK! in the English court and more secrets revealed!**_


	19. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

_**Thanks again for my lovely reviewers! There is another foreshadowing dream in here so pay careful attention to that.**_

_**Also I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that Henry is going to have a panic attack in this story. And since Henry is sort of based off me I would like to say the panic attack is based off my own personal experiences dealing with growing up with an anxiety disorder and having panic attacks myself so this chapter is going to be close to my heart and it was a big release writing it so I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.**_

**We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands:**

_Now we've got a big, big, big, big mess on our hands_

_On our hands_

_Don't give in don't give up I'll be gone you don't look INNOCENT enough_

_We're too young to be critics we won't miss anything at all _

_Don't give in don't give up I don't look innocent_

_With this big, big on us or something else _

-The Academy Is…- We've got a Big Mess On Our Hands

A mere few nights later I had another nightmare. This time my strange mirror image did not make an appearance.

_I was running down the hallways. Echoing on the walls were the sounds of terrifying screams. But the screams sounded so familiar so I followed them. I seemed to be in the Tower of London at the time. As I ran further down the halls the screams got louder. And then finally I came across an open door. The moans and screams were the loudest so I assumed that's where they were coming from._

_I opened the door wider to find a weeping figure bound to a chair with ropes. It looked like his eyes were covered with a blindfold. I ran over to see whom it was. Hesitantly I pulled the black cloth off to reveal that it was none other then a bruised up, cut up…. Thomas More._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

I was tossing and turning in bed screaming and sweating. Someone was shaking me awake. I realized I was back in the comfort of my own bed.

"HENRY! HENRY!" It was Anne. We shared a bed for the past couple of nights holding each other and falling asleep. "SWEETIE WAKE UP, YOU ARE HAVING A BAD DREAM!"

I shot up in bed gasping for air. I started crying. Anne sat up with me rubbing my back. I looked up over at her and kissed her lips.

"Sweetheart it's fine," I said, "go back to sleep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next night I finally caught Thomas More before he left for the night. He looked distressed. I understood. He was on the verge of divorce, his head on the line (though I told Wolsey to do nothing to him), his reputation was on the line and he had something he helped conceived through sin on the way. He looked stressed, tired, he must have not been sleeping. He was about to walk out the door when I yelled out to him.

"Thomas!" I said.

He turned around.

"I'm surprised you didn't send me away," he said sheepishly, "aren't you mad at me?"

I put my hands behind my back and looked to the floor.

"I am not mad you but we need to talk."

He reluctantly nodded his head and followed me to the courtyard. We both sat on the nearest bench. We both were silent for a good couple of minutes until finally Thomas broke the silence.

"Harry I feel like an idiot, I've been praying confessing and waiting for the guards to take me away to the tower, yet you still are talking to me."

"I need you here."

"But I'm a criminal"

"No you're in love."

Thomas looked to the floor. He knew I was right. The student had proved the teacher wrong.

"You're right but I shouldn't be, I basically tore my family apart. Alice left last night for her mother's while my children are all bickering at each other. I basically have an extra visitor in my home because Katherine is afraid to show her face in court. But amongst the chaos I feel like I am the happiest I have ever been at the same time I am scared."

I looked over to him.

"Scared? Why?"

"Harry you remember a couple of weeks ago when you hit your head you said something bad was going to happen to me?"

I nodded my head.

"How could I forget?"

"I believe you, I think something bad is going to happen to me, something far worse than death, Harry, if someone were to come up and tell you that I died don't believe them."

I tried to act like he was dumb but I knew what he was saying.

"Why would something bad happen to you? You are Thomas More why would anyone want to kill you!"

I was lying to him again.

"Harry, I am serious for the past couple of nights I have been having these nightmares where I am just chained up like a prisoner with someone beating me constantly, then last night you were in it, it was dark and I was in a lot of pain and then all of a sudden I saw you with a scared look on your face and then-"

"And then I started screaming."

I stood up and I saw that Thomas was giving me a puzzled look.

"How did you know that?"

"I had the same nightmare."

Thomas crossed himself.

"By god, do you think this has to do anything with Katherine and I?"

I was started to walk rapidly back and forth. My breaths started to become heavy. I was gasping for air. The dream the horrid dream started to flash in my mind. The blood, the screaming, that face all seemed to haunt me.

"Harry, are you alright?" Thomas asked me concerned.

It kept coming back. My head started to hurt. I couldn't help but grab my ears as I started to whimper. I was having another one my panic attacks. Thomas finally shot up and called someone to fetch Doctor Linacre. I started to fan myself with my hands. I wanted nothing more than to puke it was that bad.

"Harry," Thomas said, "Doctor Linacre is coming just breathe it is going to be okay do you need me to get one of your servants to fetch you something to drink?"

My answer was clear I collapsed in his arms.

I woke up a couple of seconds later on the dirty ground with head on Thomas' lap. He was fanning me out with a napkin. Doctor Linacre was about to bleed me again for the second time that month. When I thought things were to get worse Wolsey walks over to us. And boy you know what happens when Wolsey comes to us unannounced.

"Ah your majesty your awake," He said.

Thomas scowled.

"Can it wait?" he said, "he is recovering from a panic attack."

All of a sudden I felt doctor Linacre cut my arm to let the blood out. It was a sharp pain, which was quick. I hissed in pain. Thomas rubbed my forehead and told me to hush.

"I'm sorry I don't take orders from whores."

Wolsey then laughed. Thomas made a mocking fake laugh back. That was cold.

"I'm no whore."

"You had sex with the queen while you lied with another woman… that's a whore."

Thomas then muttered under his breath:

"Asshole."

"Oh stop bickering like an old married couple," I said, "just tell me the news Wolsey so I can get on with my life."

Wolsey then sighed.

"Well your sister just arrived back from Portugal," He started, "unfortunately after three days of marriage the old king dropped dead."

I sighed.

"That's unfortunate my poor sister, she shall be treated with all the comforts she needs."

Wolsey looked down.

"Um there's more."

I snarled.

"Well go on!"

"Margaret has already chosen and married a new suitor and is currently pregnant with his child."

My eyes widened oh my god.

"Without my permission! WHO?!"

"Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk."

NOT MY BEST FRIEND AND ROYAL PAIN IN THE ARSE!

I looked up at Thomas for a moment and fainted again.

Fucking Cardinal Wolsey!

_**Next up Henry deals with this situation! Hahaha! I love the last line! **_


	20. A PSA FROM MORE AND HENRY!

**A PSA from Thomas And Henry:**

**Me: **Hello I am Nor the Author of The Perks Of Being a Monarch we currently interrupt Perks to bring an Important Message from Thomas More and Henry the main characters of my little story WOOO! Take it away guys.

**Thomas and Henry:** Thanks Lady Nor! 

**Thomas: **Hello I am Sir or Saint Thomas More which ever you prefer.

**Henry: **And I am Henry VIII King of England if you would like you can simply call me Harry.

**Thomas: **And we are the leading Men in the Perks of Being A Monarch.

**Henry: **and We interrupt this story to bring you an important message.

**Thomas: **When Harry and I lived we didn't have what you would call today a democracy. The king ruled everything and the people would just nod their heads and let the king do his business.

**Henry: **That is right Sir Thomas, and may I add that you weren't allowed to speak out against me. With out going to the scaffold. Look what happened to Sir Thomas over here.

**Thomas: **HARRY STOP MENTIONING THAT!

**Henry: **Sorry, I forgot you don't like to talk about it!

**Thomas: **Anyway in the states you have election day. You have the right to choose your leader it's a great thing! If I were an American and still alive I would totally be out there and voting.

**Henry: **Elementary my dear More. So as the two main characters in this story we remind you that EVERY VOTE COUNTS.

**Thomas: **So whether you are voting for Barack Obama

**Henry: **Or John Mc Cain

**Thomas: **Go out right now if you haven't yet and use your constitutional right to go ahead and choose your leader!

**Henry: **Lady Nor did you vote yet?

**Me: **Yes I did at exactly 10 o clock this Morning! My first time ever!

**Henry: **Congratulations! Who did you vote for?

**Me: **Obama

**Thomas: **Clever girl!

**Henry: **Isn't Katherine calling you?

**Thomas: **Quiet Harry we all know you want Mc Cain to win because you have a crush on Sarah Palin!

**Henry: **Hey the man has got some real balls for being a Prisoner of War AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SARAH PALIN!

**Thomas: **YOU DO TOO WHO IS THAT WOMAN ON YOUR WALL THEN? ANNE BOLEYN?

**Henry: **GO GET YOU HEAD CUT OFF!!

**Thomas: **GO BED YOUR SIX WIVES OH I FORGOT ONE OF THEM IS WITH ME HAHAHAHAHA!

**(They Start Fighting)**

**Me: **Alright guys you heard the men If you haven't already go ahead and Vote and remember Thomas More held on to his beliefs all the way to the Scaffold so hold on to whoever you are voting for! Good Luck to both Candidates and May the Best Man Win. GO OBAMA! Perks will be updated soon!


	21. Basketcase

_**Hey guys hopefully my little PSA featuring More and Henry Got you out to vote! I would like to give my sincere and joyful congratulations to Barack Obama (who I voted for) on his presidential win and making history as the first African American to get into the White House! So this chapter (even though I doubt he is reading this) is dedicated to Barack Obama! Hope is coming and it is coming hard and fast! **_

**Basketcase:**

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up I think I'm cracking up_

-Green Day-Basketcase

After I fainted yet again I immediately sprung onto my feet and started going on my hunt of Charles Brandon because I was going to wring his womanizing neck! Thomas was trailing behind me trying to calm me down.

"Bloody pain in the ARSE!" I screamed.

Thomas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry seriously calm down!" Thomas yelled back.

I flicked his hand off my shoulder and walked down the hallways in a huff. Thomas kept trying to restrain me but I kept moving.

"Harry let them be," Thomas yelled, "You are letting Katherine and I be."

I turned my head and looked at Thomas. I gave him a glare. His dark eyes widened. He then crossed himself.

"You are lucky that you are a asset in my life," I growled, "OR I WOULD CALL THE GUARDS RIGHT NOW!"

Luckily he realized that the threat came out of rage due to the circumstances. My best friend and royal pain in the ass Married my sister! How do I know that he is not bedding some other wench while my sister sleeps in bed? So Thomas followed me while I continued my hunt.

But not only that I was going to make another shocking discovery. As I was walking down the halls I heard moaning. It sounded like it was coming from Compton? Intrigued I followed the sounds.

Thomas all of a sudden knew where this was going and tried to stop me from following the noise. Suddenly I saw it the most disgusting sight I have ever seen in my life so far.

William Compton had his pants down. He was leaning against the wall while… Thomas Tallis was sucking his privy part. Thomas More who finally caught up to me stopped dead in his tracks.

"What in the devil's name is this sin?"

He then crossed himself before losing the color in his face and fainting to the floor. I immediately ran to his aid as Compton scrambled for his hose and Thomas Tallis ran in the opposite direction.

"OH MY GOD SIR THOMAS!"

I grabbed Thomas' head and started fanning him out and too my surprise he was smiling in his sleep. Well at least I knew he was alive.

"Ugh," Compton screamed, "why does the queen's whore have to ruin everything? Speaking of that I heard Charles Brandon has knocked up your sister I told you you've shouldn't have ask manwhore to bring your sister to Portugal."

I snarled. All of a sudden Thomas mumbled something barely audible. His eyes still closed still unconscious.

Compton and I looked at each other then looked back at Thomas.

"Well Compton did you hear what he said?"

Compton shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were about Katherine! I still think it's funny Sir Thomas got her pregnant!"

I smacked him on the back of the head. He gasped in pain.

"At least it wasn't the ugly court musician!"

Suddenly I heard snickering in the hall. And descending from the darkness was Knivert.

"Hello Compton, Henry," Knivert said, "I just saw Brandon and he told me the wonderful news!"

I looked up and growled oh when Thomas woke up I was going to kill Charles Brandon. Then Thomas sighed again. The three of us who were awake started to crowd around him. I was in the middle while Knivert and Compton were on either side of me. And then Thomas More said something in his sleep to this day I still laugh about:

"Oh Katherine darling you finally brought me to Utopia!"

There was dead silence for a moment. Knivert, Compton and I looked at each other. And then the three of us busted out into laughter. I had never laughed so hard in my life. It seemed that all the troubles of the day left me except for Brandon and my sister. But anyway with that line I seemed to make light of the situation with my dear friend and my uptight ex wife. And I had to admit that line told me that Thomas More was the happiest he has been.

Of course as soon as Knivert, Compton, and I started laughing Thomas' eyes shot open. The laughter died down a little.

"Oh dear," Thomas said, "I must passed out, what is so funny?"

Compton snorted as I let out a hand to help Thomas to his feet.

"So how was your little trip to Utopia with the Queen?" Compton laughed.

Knivert, Compton and I started laughing harder. Thomas who had no idea what Compton was talking about just shrugged and giggled along with us. We tried speaking but the laughing went on for another good five minutes until…

"Um Henry," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Charles Brandon looking to the floor and shuffling his feet. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing including me. It was silent for a good couple of minutes and then:

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING MANWHORE!" I screamed.

As soon as said the first word Charles Brandon was already running in the opposite direction. I started running after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY WOMANIZER!" I screamed again.

At the corner of my eye I saw a dumbfounded Anthony Knivert and William Compton look at each other and once again pale looking Thomas More crossing himself before screaming:

"FOOLS DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WE GOT TO STOP HIM BEFORE PEOPLE'S HEADS START FALLING OFF!"

Compton then nodded his head.

"The Queen's Whore is right!" Compton yelled before he and Knivert started running after Brandon and I. "WAIT HENRY COME BACK HERE!"

Thomas was the last one who stood putting his hands on his hips.

"Ugh I AM NOT THE QUEEN'S WHORE… Oh right Harry!... HARRY WAIT!"

He took one deep breath before he started running after all of us. And then the chase was on!


	22. Everybody's Fool

_**Here it is Chapter 20: But before you read disgression is advised because this chapter contains violence. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **_

**Everybody's Fool:**

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

-Evanescence-Everybody's Fool

Through out the hallways I chased Charles Brandon. How could he do this to me WITH MY SISTER? I screamed for him to get back here with my hand in the air. This went on for a half an hour. I was so surprised that Thomas was able to keep up with this for so long because Thomas was not athletic. There were slurs flying back at each other.

As I passed I saw Wolsey poke his head out and cross himself. Finally Brandon tripped and I went for the kill. I jumped on him and started punching him. He was crying out in pain. Blood was pouring down his face. Looking back now I was indeed a monster.

"Henry stop!" Brandon cried.

I grabbed his collar.

"You should of thought of that before you bedded my sister!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrists and bring them behind my back. I was immediately pulled to my feet. I struggled with in the grip of who ever was holding me as I was dragged away. I saw Compton and Knivert running towards a weeping Brandon. That meant Thomas was holding me. Damn for someone who was unatheletic he had quite the grip.

Thomas pulled me into my bedchamber. He then pushed me onto my chair grabbing both my wrists and gripping them both onto either arm of the chair. Fuck he effectively trapped me. I struggled through the grip. It was painful on my wrists.

"Calm down Harry," Thomas growled, "it's going to hurt more if you struggle and seriously my last intention is to hurt you."

The one thing about Thomas More that truly scared me was the fact that when he needed to control me he seemed to be stern. He would look you directly in the eyes with fury. Oh the look would send chills down my spine. I remember when I was in France and I was enraged because Francis beat me in a wrestling match. Before I can loose my cool again Thomas gripped my face and looked directly in my eyes and started screaming at me. I of course I was dumbfounded.

I squirmed again.

"Release me!" I commanded.

Thomas nodded his head.

"No I can't thank the lord I stopped you before you killed him."

As much as I loved Thomas I wanted to beat the crap out of him. But he was doing it for the best.

"Fuck you! Let me go this INSTANT!"

Thomas nodded his head.

"I can't you are going to kill someone and my conscience won't let you! If you kill him, you might as well kill me TOO WITH MY AFFAIR WITH KATHERINE!"

Oh god what was I doing? I was turning into a monster. I suddenly stopped squirming and looked into Thomas' eyes. I started to sob. I brought my chin to my chest and looked to the floor.

"Oh god!"

Thomas let go of my hands and grabbed my head. He then let me sob once again in his chest. My tears started to drench his doublet. He held me close and told me to hush as he ran his hands through my hair. As everything seemed to make sense with Anne Boleyn, the world seemed to crumble down around me.

Here I was, my wife cheated on me with my best friend and I didn't want to do a thing about it because Thomas More has been over the years so good to me. My other friend Brandon fucked my sister and married her without my permission! I was getting a divorce. My bouts of panic started to increase dramatically. To top it all off I started to get this strange sense of paranoia for Thomas that I would believe he died but in reality he was in some sense of hell. (Warning: My fellow readers some things have changed since I started writing my story so bare with me if my letter in the beginning doesn't match on with the rest of my story).

The weight of the world was crushing me.

"Harry it's alright everything is going to be okay."

Such wise comforting words I wished that I believed them. He started rocking me back and forth and all of a sudden believe me it was a shock. He started singing me a song. I will never forget it. Every time I was sad I would think of this song and calm down.

_**Hey you've been used**_

_**Are you calm? Settle down**_

_**Write a song, I'll sing along**_

_**Soon you will know that you are sane**_

_**You're on top of the world again.**_

Damn he could sing very well. I looked up with my head somewhat buried in his chest. My shaking stopped. I was still crying a bit but the sobs died down to sniffles with some final tears escaping from my eyes.

"Was that you singing?"

Thomas smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I sing that to John all the time when he gets upset. It makes him feel better."

Oh John poor child! Compared to Meg, Elizabeth and Cecily, John seemed to be the idiot child. Thomas often worried about John because he was always upset by something else. I always believed Thomas More was a miracle man because he could raise a family while somewhat raising me.

"You sing very well."

Thomas laughed, I couldn't help but laugh along with him amidst my tears.

"Oh Harry you must be tone deaf."

I sniffed.

"I am not lying. And I am better? When I tried to woo Katherine out her window by singing her a song I wrote when I was 12. She opens the window and goes WHAT IS THAT AWFUL MOANING?"

I started hysterically laughing. Thomas joined along.

"I am so glad you are feeling better and I am able to put you in good spirits."

I smiled at him.

"See now you know why I didn't send you to the tower for the whole ordeal with Katherine. In moments like these who is going to make me feel better? Cardinal Wolsey? No way you know him he is just going to make things worse!"

Thomas laughed harder he knew it was true.

"Thank you Harry, but as I told you before I am not going to be around forever, if something does happen to me where I cannot provide the adequate help you need just think deep into your mind about what I would tell you to do okay promise me you will?"

I nodded my head.

"I will but what could possibly happen to you to prevent you from doing your duties?"

Thomas then gave me a grave look and looked down to the floor.

"I don't know Harry, I just don't know."

_**Oh yeah I am evil I just left you all at a cliffhanger. As I said clues are going to start to pop up throughout the story. As I said figure out for yourself for the big twist at the end of perks! And I'm sorry Milli I know Anne hasn't shown up in like Three Chapters but she'll be in the next ENJOY! **_


	23. Papercut Skin

_**Well I hope u enjoy this chapter oh for here on out I am going to put fun facts at the bottom of all my fan fics! YAY! lol! **_

**Papercut skin:**

_Day out, day in and begin again._

-The Matches-Papercut Skin

Two months passed and Wolsey worked endlessly on a trial to get Katherine's and my Annulment. I kept wondering what the hell took so long. What's worse was that nightmares of the future kept haunting me. And one I remember vividly:

_My hands were bound behind me as I was dragged into the courtroom. I was wondering what was going on! I was the king of England and I was being treated with obvious disrespect. And then this part was strange I was placed in front of Katherine who obviously had her 'I am about to kill you smile'. She was sitting on her glorious throne as she wore a gown of dark purple and magnificent gold and black gable hood. _

"_Do you have anything to say in your defense?" She said._

_Well I planned to scream at her! I felt my mouth moving but nothing was coming out of my mouth. All of a sudden Katherine made an evil cackling laugh. _

"_Of course you don't." Katherine said before lifting her head up and talking to someone else, "My dear husband who will never cheat on me, who has been faithful to me even when I was married to this estupido hombre what do you think I should do with him?"_

_I turned my head around and my eyes widened. Because sitting on the other throne across from Katherine was… Thomas More. He was of course wearing black once again except he was wearing MY CHAIN OF OFFICE! Not only was he wearing black, there was some gold on some seams of his doublet. To top it all off he was wearing a dark purple cape to prove that he was royalty. Bastard better let me off after all I had done for him. _

"_Well I have always been friends with Harry," He said then shrugged, "but I am simply titled the king consort of England and Consort to the Infanta of Spain so I must oblige to your decision my faithful wife who is over me. Darling you can do what ever you want but my lips are forever made sealed for my submission to you."_

_I can't believe I am saying this but FUCK YOU THOMAS MORE!_

"_Oh Thomas my darling , your words always arouse me. After this you and me… my bedchamber how does that sound?"_

"_Excellent my Queen!"_

_Oh they made me sick._

"_It is settled then, Henry Tudor you are to be hanged by the neck until dead."_

_Then the next thing I knew I was standing on a cart. A noose was wrapped around my neck. I didn't see it coming but the cart was pulled from my feet and there I was hanging by the neck. I was struggling to find the air to breathe. _

_And then…._

_Well here where it get's freakier. _

_I shot up in bed thinking the dream was over. All of a sudden Katherine shoots up on my left side._

"_Aye Di Mi" Katherine said. "Are you okay?"_

_I thought phew these few months were just a horrible dream. Everything was back to normal. I never met Anne. I was just dreaming about Katherine and Thomas' affair and then someone on my right side shoots up. My eyes widened to see that it was Thomas._

"_Harry," Thomas said, "do you mind keeping it down I am trying to sleep?"_

_I looked at Thomas and then looked at Katherine and realized we all had no clothes on._

_AHHHHHHH!!!!_

I was tossing and turning again . Anne was once again shaking me awake.

"HENRY!" Anne Squealed "it's alright!"

Poor Anne basically every night while she slept with me in my bedchamber, I had to wake her up from a dumb nightmare I was having.

"Please tell you're not Katherine," I started, "and we didn't have some sort of threesome with Sir Thomas."

Anne sighed.

"Again with them? Ever since Katherine discovered she was pregnant that's all you think about! Thomas and Katherine, Katherine and Thomas!"

I shot up.

"But they are EVERYWHERE!"

Anne just sighed.

"Lay down."

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

She gave me wide eyes.

"I said LAY DOWN!"

I obeyed. All of a sudden she was on my stomach thank god I wasn't dreaming this time. All of a sudden her mouth was all over my body. She kissed every area that made me shiver in delight. I don't remember much about what happened next. But what I do remember was that all the troubles these months brought upon me seemed to leave me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't mean to use the lord's name in vain Thomas," I said while Thomas More and I had yet another one of our walks/ discussions the very next night, "but by god it was horrible."

Thomas stopped dead in his tracks.

"So wait," Thomas began, "let me get this all processed in, you dreamt that I was the King Consort of England to Katherine who sentenced you to death then you were hanged. And when you thought the dream was over you _wake up _to find you, Katherine and I all naked in your bed chamber."

We started walking again.

"Yes what do you think it means?"

Thomas sighed.

"It could mean three things. One you said you were having problems with the emperor?"

I nodded my head. Indeed things were happening between the so-called Spanish and English Alliance. One, Charles V was supposed to betrothed to Mary. He broke it to marry Isabella of Portugal.

Speaking of that, Brandon and I did sort out our differences by then. He was so sorry about marrying my sister that he named my new Nephew, Henry Brandon, after me! How cute was that? And it get's better I NOW HAVE TWO GOD SONS! Well had, John More (who we'll see more of later) is alive and well while little Henry died at the age of 17.

Anyway back to what I was saying, where was I oh yeah backstabbing Charles V. So adding on to the fact that he jilted my daughter, well he captured Francis I in battle only to let him go AND MAKE A TREATY BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK!

"Maybe it's that," Thomas continued, "two you could be jealous of Katherine and I, and three you could be I don't know bisexual because it's a-"

I interrupted him with a growl.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?" I yelled, "WILLIAM FUCKING COMPTON!"

All of a sudden our conversation was once again rudely interrupted when Wolsey came sprinting up to us.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" Wolsey screamed, "ROME'S BEEN SACKED!"

The first thing I thought is you've got to be kidding me. Second thing I thought who the fuck will sack the holiest place in the world?

"What do you mean Rome's been sacked?"

Wolsey took a deep breath.

"The emperor's army entered the city, destroyed half the monasteries and taken the pope hostage and HOLY SHIT!"

Thomas literally collapsed to his knees. Being as religious as he was it was such a emotional blow to him. I immediately knelt down with him. Wolsey immediately ran to fetch a doctor. Thomas and I grabbed each other's as he started wailing.

"It's my fault," he said, "I shouldn't have given in to temptation, I should of never told you anything, then you wouldn't be getting a divorce, then Rome wouldn't have been sacked I know the emperor wanted the Pope so he could delay your divorce I feel it!"

I nodded my head.

"No," I said, "it's not your fault, there has to be other reasons for it. It could be everything in France!"

Thomas' face started to drain.

"You're right, he's a fucking her-"

Thomas then fainted and that's when I realized, that the world around me was collapsing piece by piece as my marriage of almost 30 years collapsed along with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fun Fact: When my mother and I were discussing the Tudors in front of my 9 year old Cousin and I mentioned Thomas More, my nine year old cousin thought he was the milkman. Then she thought she was Benjerman Moore's cousin. WOW! LMAO!**_


	24. I Don't Care

_**Here is the next chapter. I just want to let you all know that this story has been my saving grace because I am sitting on the floor with a panic attack and it's making me forget about it! THANK YOU PERKS! Warnings: Sexual activities! Milli I am absolutely positive you are going to love this chapter if not I am going to be fucking shocked! LMAO! **_

**I Don't Care:**

_These Friends they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In Misery_

-Fall Out Boy-I Don't Care

Backstabbing, it is the act of betraying your ally. I have backstabbed many in my day, and many other people had backstabbed me as well. If I were to write a chapter on my life just pertaining to backstabbing, it would take up more pages than this story itself. And seriously it is my last intention to bore you because there is much more to come.

Back to Backstabbing, so in the aftermath of this chaos I wondered how many more people are going to backstab me. Well there will be much more.

But I was sick of all this backstabbing. Within the year Katherine, Thomas, Brandon and now the HOLY ROMAN EMPEROR have all backstabbed me!

It made me wonder whom could I really trust?

"Henry?" A familiar voice echoed through the walls, "I heard what happened are you and More alright?"

I lifted my head off my pillow and saw it was Anne standing in the doorway of my bedchamber. She had a look of concern on her face. She knew what was going on. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thomas just had a bout of shock that's all," I said, "he's a very religious man, and hearing the holiest city in the world was sacked was devastating and shocking to him. He's going to be fine."

I brought my head back down onto the pillow. Anne walked over to my bed and took the empty spot next to me.

"What about you?"

I sighed.

"Angry, Anne would you ever betray me?"

Anne tilted her head. She then proceeded to run her hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and moaned lightly. I loved when people ran their hands through my hair.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked as I moaned, "ah, I see you like that! How about this your majesty?"

Her fingers then crawled down my jaw line and started to move up and down my neck. The blood started to rush to the familiar area of my body. When her hands went towards my throat I moaned harder. I always went crazy when my neck was touched by anything. And I forgot I even asked that question.

"Oh god."

I went to try to touch her but she grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"You may be the king my dear, but already started with you. That now makes you my servant!"

You don't know how aroused I was by that line.

She held my hands above my head with hand and then opened my doublet and chemise with the other. I didn't struggle. I wanted this. Then both hands were holding my arms above my head once again. She started using her mouth to kiss my chest.

And I thought once again thank you France for introducing this court to oral gratification.

Her hands slowly let go my wrists as her mouth moved down to my stomach. Her kisses kept going up and down my torso. The kisses kept hitting my most sensitive areas. My eyes slammed shut. My moans were now turning into whimpers. I hated when I was being teased, being bared from releasing.

Katherine did that often, just because she loved to see people suffer. I still wonder to this day if she tortured poor Thomas like she tortured me!

"Oh, what's wrong?" Anne asked moving her hands down my sides and towards the waistband of my hose, "you want me to let you release?" She moved her head toward my ear as she started undoing my hose. She then whispered in my ear: "Then your majesty, please beg for it!"

Oh you don't even realize how much further that line led me to spontaneously combusting. I just whimpered to the point where tears went rolling down my cheeks. Anne tilted her head. She never expected, me the king of England to cry in need of pleasure.

"Okay then," Anne said, "that said enough, you don't need to beg any more."

Before I knew it my hose and breeches were gone. I was exposed in front of an immortal goddess, as a human sacrifice. Oh heavens yes!

Suddenly she put my already hard and throbbing member into her mouth well at least she tried to. She had to do it in intervals. She would have me in her mouth for about five minutes and start choking. She told me I was the first person she gave oral sex to. Well that was a good sign, I think?

So it took painfully long till I finally released but it was worth every second of my suffering. She rolled over to my side. We were both gasping for breath. It was silent for a few moments.

"That was amazing," I said breaking the silence, "I should return the favor!"

All of a sudden I was on top of her. I then proceeded to slide my hand under her skirt.

"Oh my HENRY!"

Fuck the emperor! I had what I wanted.

_**Fun Fact: I was inspired to write Perks after watching episode 2x05 of the Tudors. A freaky coincidence the episode was aired a year to the day that my friend died. Another freaky coincidence was that Henry had the same reaction I did when my friend died which contained a scream of anguish and tears of sorrow. **_


	25. The Matchmaker

_**I actually got this idea after watching Lupinskitten's tribute to Thomas More and finding out that William Roper was in fact a reformist. So I thought hum, I wonder how Thomas reacted to the whole thing and anyway I was taking a shower and this Idea pops up into my head and I thought oh I should add this into perks so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**The Matchmaker:**

"YOU'RE GOING TO FRANCE WITH WOLSEY?" I screamed at Thomas.

By the time summer rolled around I was stressed out as hell. I wanted to bend over Anne and fuck her into next year but I had to open my big mouth and say I was going to respect her wish to be a virgin until marriage. The pope managed to escape captivity but I still got no answer on a hearing of my divorce. To top it all off the crazed emperor just had a son with the woman he jilted my beautiful daughter for. That leaves me… SONLESS STILL!

I decided to for revenge on the emperor to reunite with France. I decided to send Wolsey because he had good relations with the French and I told him to bring a few others. So far I demanded he bring Thomas Wyatt the poet because he was my competition for Anne Boleyn and Thomas Tallis because he was gross and I didn't want him around Compton anymore. I told Wolsey he could bring one more person, so he decided to bring Thomas More. Oh goody, Thomas had to leave me in the dust at the worst of times.

"Yes," Thomas said, "and I am glad."

I stood up from my desk and leaned forward on my side of the desk, slamming my hands on the tabletop. He did not just say that!

"GLAD? GLAD? I THOUGHT YOU HATED THE FRENCH!"

Thomas leaned forward on his side of the desk, slamming his hands on the table. We were both staring at each other with angry glares.

"I HATE THE FRENCH BUT I NEED A BLOODY BREAK! I AM SICK OF YOU AND KATHERINE! YOU ARE BOTH URGING ME TO BE YOUR SIDES ON YOUR BLOODY DIVORCE! I KEEP BEING PULLED ON BOTH SIDES WHEN I WANT TO BE NEUTRAL! HELL AT THIS RATE I CAN CONSIDER MYSELF BEING TIED TO THE BLOODY RACK!"

I closed my eyes and pictured it already. Katherine and I were interrogators trying to get an answer out of a prisoner:

_I was holding onto Thomas' arms and Katherine was holding onto Thomas' legs. We were both pulling on Thomas as much to his dismay. I pulled Thomas by his arms closer to me._

"_He's on my side," I said_

_Katherine in turn pulled Thomas by his legs closer to her._

"_No way I am carrying his child his on my side," She fought back._

_We kept pulling him back and forth._

"_HARRY, KATHERINE STOP IT!" Thomas yelled, "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_

_Suddenly Katherine and I were pulling full force on both sides and then we ripped Thomas' body in half._

I opened my eyes again and say I was still staring at Thomas who had both sides of his body in tact. I looked deeper into his eyes. They were different. They seemed darker than they usually were. There were dark lines and bags forming under his eyes. At that point I could tell he needed a break. Not only that, something else was really pissing him off.

"Fine you may go!"

Before he could say anything else I stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hallways in a huff. How the fuck was I going to survive a month without Thomas More? And then an unexpected visitor stopped me.

"Your majesty," a voice said.

I turned around and saw that it was Meg, Thomas' eldest and favorite daughter. Then I thought I got to the root of Thomas' desperate need for a break.

"Ah," I said, "Meg what brings you here?"

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. She had Thomas' dark eyes, but the rest of her features were from her mother may she rest in peace.

"Is my father around?"

I nodded my head.

"No."

"Good, because I need to talk to you in private!"

Oh this couldn't be good! I led her into a private room (NOT MY BEDCHAMBER if it was I would be tempted to have sex with her and the lord knows if I bed Meg Thomas' favorite daughter, he wouldn't care if he was sent to the scaffold he would kill me with his bare hands). Meg looked out one last time to see if her father was spying before she shut the door.

"So, what's wrong?"

Meg sighed.

"I was hoping since you were pretty close to my father that you would help me."

Why did I know this was coming? Please tell me I wouldn't have the break some news to Thomas that would make him have a heart attack.

"Your father is a pretty tough man to persuade, but as I said before you and your siblings are like my family, I'll see what I could do, what is it you need me to aid you with?"

Meg took a deep breath.

"Last year I met a man who is on the King's Bench named William Roper. You know the clerk on the King's Bench? Anyway William and I love each other and he asked me for his hand."

I met Roper a couple of times. He was and still is a brilliant man. I think he would be a perfect match for any of the girls in the More family, despite the fact at that point Elizabeth (who still fancies me) and Cecilia found their respected suitors. He reads a lot; he would treat Meg well. How could Thomas not approve?

But then it hit me. Roper took a curious interest into the books of Martin Luther. Roper was still a strict Roman Catholic but disapproved of the Pope. And it was considered Heresy in some even if you were curious to read reformist books. And we all knew Thomas More and Hersey did not get along at all.

"Well does your father approve of it?"

Meg nodded her head.

"Heaven's no, father hates him. Father said if William went with near me again he'd have him burned. But father doesn't understand, William is a good man, and said he'd change his beliefs just to be with me. And I am so happy with him. Could you talk to him?"

I smiled.

"I'll talk to him because first I see how happy you are, two he has no right to talk since he just ran off with my wife and three your family has done so much for me also once I intervene he is going to have to agree because I am the king!"

Meg laughed when I made the reference to her father and Katherine. Meg then smiled and ran up to me to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Oh thank you your majesty!"

I laughed.

"Please just call me Harry."

I knew right then and there Thomas was going to murder me for taking the side of Meg's reformist suitor!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was furiously looking through papers when I knocked on the door to his office. Now that I knew the cause of Thomas' frustration it would be a little easier to tame him.

"What do you want now Harry?" Thomas growled not looking up.

It still puzzles me how he knew it was me without even looking.

"I need to discuss something with you," I said

Thomas growled.

"About what your _Great Matter, _some other issue that you can't seem to solve on your own, or did you have a whole list of reasons of why I cannot leave for France?"

I laughed and leaned against the door. I knew Thomas' words were a sign of frustration.

"No Thomas, it's about your daughter Meg."

Thomas looked up with me with this angered look in his eyes.

"Oh she must have told you about that _heretic_ William Roper!"

I got chills down my spine when he said that. And the way he said heretic scared me even more.

"Yes she did, but Thomas, I met William Roper He's a brilliant man and a lawyer like-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS NEXT IN LINE FOR THE THRONE HE'S A HERETIC!"

This was going to be harder than I thought. Then I had a idea.

"Thomas what if I said if you don't let Meg marry William Roper I will send you to the scaffold."

Thomas growled even louder. I wasn't giving up on Meg. I made a promise.

"CALL THE GUARDS! I'LL EVEN SHAKE THE EXECUTIONER'S HAND ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN HAVING MY DAUGHTER MY PRIDE AND JOY MARRY A HERETIC!"

Okay that didn't work.

"How about I make you a duke if you let Meg marry William?"

Thomas laughed.

"Me a Duke? HA! Nice try Harry but nothing you say will change my mind! As I said Meg and my other children could marry whoever they want as long as it's not a Heretic."

"Not even if I threaten to ban Utopia? I don't want to do that it will upset Anne!"

Thomas leaned forward.

"No, keep trying it's still going to be hard to change my mind!"

I scratched my head. How the hell was I going to convince him? I hated that Thomas was so closed minded when it came to beliefs and then I got the most brilliant idea!

"Fine then, Anne is starting to annoy me anyway! I am starting to reconsider my choice for marriage after I divorce Katherine. Meg seems to be a great choice. Meg said if you don't approve of William then she would be happy to take me instead. Besides I am the King of England."

Thomas' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"It's me or William!"

Thomas slammed his hand on the table.

"FINE SINCE I CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT EITHER SHE COULD MARRY THAT HERETIC!"

I smiled.

"Oh Thomas Meg is going to be so happy! And my sincere congratulations it seems you have many things to look forward to. Well I'll let you get back to work but I would like to have dinner with you before you leave for France on this most joyous occasion."

Thomas nodded his head and grumbled. I started to walk out the door.

"WAIT HARRY ONE MORE THING!"

I turned my head around.

"Yes Sir Thomas."

"YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER IN A WAY THAT IS MORE THAN A HUG, A GREETING KISS OR A HANDSHAKE I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE KING OF ENGLAND! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I turned around and started to laugh as I walked out the door. I learned a lesson that day. If you love someone it something that is always worth fighting for.

_**Fun Fact: The Two Main Characters of this Story Henry and Thomas are my cell phone wallpaper. True Story my roommate looked at it and goes "hey who are these people and why are they dressed like that?" LOL! **_


	26. Degenerates

**Degenerates:**

_They Keep Marching On_

_Spilling Blood Like Savages_

_Taking Lives While You Cigarette Burns_

-Degenerates-Scary Kids Scaring Kids

The next day Thomas stopped me in the hallway. He looked once again enraged and disheveled.

"I need to talk to you!" Thomas growled, "IN PRIVATE!"

It seemed to be not good because Thomas grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a private room.

"Whoa there Sir Thomas," I said, "what's the fire?"

Thomas just snarled and slammed the door shut. He then gave me a dirty look.

"Meg's wedding is planned for this weekend, and you're invited."

_Jeez! _I thought _he literally had to ambush me to tell me I was invited to his daughters wedding. I mean I understand he is still mad because Meg is marrying a reformist but does he have to let it out on me!_

"Oh and that's it that's what all this anger is about?"

Thomas crossed his arms in front of him. Nope the rage wasn't over yet.

"Katherine is coming too! She promised to be my escort."

Did Thomas drink one too many glasses of Ale? Had Thomas not gotten enough sleep that he lost his mind? Was he trying to get revenge on me for setting up Meg with William Roper? It was one of those moments I wanted to strangle him with his bare hands.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Thomas just slammed his hand on the desk behind him. It made me jump and have my hairs stand at the back of my neck. Thomas More was always scary when he was pissed off.

"I didn't want to be alone and miserable on my daughter's special day. I talked to Katherine and she gave me her word, though sensitive from the pregnancy that she won't start with you. Harry, for the love you have for me, don't start with Katherine on my daughter's wedding day. It will make my life as it worse."

I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I won't start with her, if she doesn't start with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Anne and I had dinner. And since Thomas allowed me to bring one guest, I decided that if Thomas was allowed to bring Katherine, I was allowed to bring Anne. Besides Thomas was her favorite author how could she refuse?

"So," I said, "Thomas' daughter Meg is getting married this weekend."

Anne took a bite into her duck stew.

"That is wonderful," She said, "to whom?"

I took a sip of my ale.

"William Roper."

Anne took another bite of her stew.

"Ah, I know him, my uncle, Thomas Howard the Duke of Norfolk, was friends with his father, the Ropers had dinner with us for Christmas one year. Meg would be so happy with him. So I am guessing you are invited because you are one of Thomas's dear friends?"

_Don't be a chicken Harry, _I thought to myself, _ask her to go with you. _

"Yes and Thomas said I could bring one guest, so I am wondering since we are to be married after Katherine and I divorce, if you'd like to be my guest."

At that point Anne who was drinking her wine spat it out. I hoped that was a good sign!

"Me? I would love to go, but what if Katherine is there? What if she starts with me?"

I lovingly grabbed Anne's hand started stroking it with my thumb,

"She won't I'll make sure of it."

She moved her face closer to mine. Our lips were inches from each other.

"You promise me?"

I leaned in closer.

"When have I ever broken a promise to you."

The next thing we knew our lips were touching and we were passionately kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew it was day of Meg's wedding. I was so glad Anne was coming with me. She seemed to be the second reason for my sanity at the time. This was because she seemed more caring then seductive. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath.

"Katherine means nothing to me," I whispered to my reflection, "don't let her bring you down."

I smiled and walked out of the room to pick up Anne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the ceremony was quiet. Anne said not a word. Even when I went to pick her up at her bedchamber, she said not a word. She just gave me a smile and a kiss. She looked gorgeous as usual though.

She wore a black dress that exposed her shoulders. She had red seems on her dress. Her skirt split in the middle that exposed red. Her hair for appropriateness was bound up in her famous French Hood. The carriage finally stopped at the church where the ceremony was taking place.

I stepped out of the carriage first.

"Allow me," I said breaking the silence.

I walked over to Anne's side and opened the door. I let out a hand to let her out of the carriage. Hey I was trying to win over my love I had to be a gentleman. She just smiled and nodded her head.

We linked arms and started to walk into the church. Suddenly Anne stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked.

Anne said nothing and simply pointed her hand ahead of us. I looked straight ahead. And then I saw THEM standing by the cathedral entrance.

Well first there was Thomas who of course greeted the guests in. As the father of the bride, he had to. Then the next person standing there shocked me.

IT WAS KATHERINE! But I didn't recognize her. It was like the pregnancy transformed her into this young woman. She had one arm linked around Thomas' while the other was placed on her now real swollen belly. Her hair flowed to her chest and looked more radiant. The wrinkles she had disappeared. What struck me the most were her breasts they were now HUGE!

I kept thinking FUCK THOMAS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? I along with that, I kept telling myself to look away and not stare at her because god, it was like the woman changed over night.

"I can't do this Henry," Anne said interrupting my thoughts.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes you can, remember you came from France."

Anne nodded her head and smiled. We finally started walking. My heart was beating as it was going to break out of my chest. I was going to try to go in there undetected. So I tilted my hat down so it was somewhat covering my face.

Of course that didn't help because Thomas who knew me for all these years spotted me from a mile away. He whispered something in Katherine's ear she looked over to me and gave me a dirty look. Thomas shook his head at her and she finally looked away. Katherine just watched and sighed as Thomas walked over to Anne and I.

He smiled and bowed. He said nothing about my guest, which I was glad of.

"Harry, Mademoiselle Boleyn," He said, "I am glad that you are both here to join my family and I on my daughter's special day."

I looked over to Anne who was smiling, and gave Thomas a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I see Katherine looks well."

Thomas lost a little color in his face. He looked back at Katherine who looked like she was going to kick my arse again. He looked back at me. He failed to notice that Katherine was now walking towards us.

"She is due to lie in next month."

Before I could say anything else, I noticed Katherine was now standing behind him, tapping her foot. I was now rendered speechless. I looked back at Anne who was now tensing up.

"HELLO HENRY!" Katherine said.

Here we go again!

_**I'm Sorry I thought this was a perfect spot to leave a cliffhanger! LOL Happy waiting!**_


	27. The Dysfunctional Wedding

_**Once again thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah I forgot Thomas More's father's in this Chapter I just want to let you know I envision Peter O Toole playing this character!**_

**The Dysfunctional Wedding:**

_Run Harry Run _I kept thinking _she's going to murder you! _

I studied Katherine's details for a moment. Now that she was standing face to face with me I noticed her stomach and her breasts were much bigger close up than they were from far away. I wanted to grab Anne and run inside but my legs couldn't move. Katherine instead of striking me just simply wrapped her arm around Thomas' shoulder. Probably it was for a barbaric act of jealousy. She wanted to play a game so I simply grabbed Anne's hand and playfully pulled her towards me.

"So I see you replaced me already," Katherine said letting out a hand to Anne, "hello, I am Catalina de Aragon, Infanta of Spain and Daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand, Queen of England but you could simply call me Katherine, and you are?"

Anne reluctantly let her hand out to shake Katherine's. I felt her tense up.

"Um," Anne began, "Anne, Anne Boleyn."

Katherine started to laugh as she let go of Thomas' hand.

"So one Boleyn wasn't enough so you had to have another one Henry?"

Suddenly Thomas jumped. Katherine must have touched his arse. Well Katherine wanted to play a game with me it certainly was working.

"Katherine sweetheart," Thomas said between his teeth, "my father is here and doesn't know about us yet! Actually other than Bishop Fisher, my children, Wolsey, Harry and Mademoiselle Boleyn no one knows about us yet."

Of course Thomas would tell that asshole Bishop Fisher everything. Despite the fact, every time the man couldn't see keep a straight face every time the men walked passed each other. I just want to let this out in the open dear reader; I really fucking hate Bishop Fisher.

Then all of a sudden a voice screamed:

"THOMAS JOHN MORE HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

Thomas cringed. It was his father now known these days Sir John More the elder. He was a bitter old man who walked with a walking stick. I guess it was because my father had him imprisoned for god knows what. He never bowed to me also because of this incident. But he seemed to like me though. Maybe it was because I treated his son fairly. For a man with diagnosed gout he seemed to walk over to us pretty quickly. He took his cane and split Thomas from Katherine's gasp.

"Father I was waiting for the right time."

Sir John smacked Thomas right upside the head. Thomas gasped and held the back of his head. No wonder he never hit his children, he knew how much it annoyed him when his father hit him, even though he was in his forties.

"Right time? You told me Katherine ran away because the king was cheating on her with some whore, Alice was pissed about it because there was another woman in the house and she knew about your feelings for Katherine. And looking now it looks like she is with child, is it yours?"

This whole scene played out in front of me reminded me of the interactions with me and my father, which we'll save for another chapter.

"Father now's not the time the king is here, and your granddaughter is getting married!"

Suddenly WACK! Sir John hit Thomas with the cane on the Arse. Thomas jumped and screamed "YEEEEEOWWWW!" As sick as it was, I laughed at Thomas' weird sound. Anne smacked me on the head. For some reason, I liked that. And of course, Katherine was laughing, the devil who loved pain.

"It's not funny," Anne whispered.

"Damnit Father, it's mine could you not do it here!"

Sir John laughed.

"Finally," he said, "you committed a sin! I knew this saint act wasn't going to pull through; you better plan on marrying her if the queen is divorcing the king. By the way Herbert/Henry/Harry whatever your name is nice to see you again."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too sir John." I said

Sir John hobbled over to Katherine and hugged her.

"Welcome to the More family."

Katherine and Thomas looked at me. I just shrugged and smiled. I could use this to my advantage: A quicker divorce.

"I'll be the best man!"

Thomas' eyes widened. Katherine put her hands on her hips.

"OH SO YOU THINK HENRY MARRYING ME OFF QUICKLY WOULD GET YOU FASTER TO YOUR WHORE?!" She shrieked.

Anne growled. Here we go again, Katherine starting and causing a civil war throughout England.

"I'M NO WHORE!" Anne screamed.

"YES YOU ARE? SINCE YOUR SISTER SLEPT WITH BOTH THE KINGS OF FRANCE AND ENGLAND HOW I DO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH THEM TOO!"

"KATHERINE!" Thomas yelled, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T START!"

My thoughts exactly! Where are the soldiers and the gunfire? I was just going to stay out of it and not make it worse, for once.

"SHUT UP THOMAS YOU'RE MY BITCH AND YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF IT!"

Thomas crossed himself.

"HEY SIR THOMAS YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR DOG ON A LEASH!" Anne shrieked. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT?"

Katherine rolled up her sleeves and started walking towards Anne and I.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Thomas looked at me.

"Harry, do something!" He yelled.

I shrugged again.

"Your problem now," I said.

And just as Anne and Katherine were about to beat each other to bloody pulps, Bishop Fisher came down the chapel stairs. For once he intervened at the right moment.

"Ah Sir Thomas," He said, "we're ready to start the wedding!"

Katherine simply snarled at Anne and walked away. I was just about to walk over o Anne to see if she was okay, then Thomas grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"I don't care how uncomfortable you are," he said, "you're sitting with me. I need to talk to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_In nomine patri et fili spritius sancti" _Bishop Fisher said. "Amen."

Everyone crossed themselves and repeated:

"Amen"

Everyone sat down. William and Meg knelt down at the altar.

"We are here today to join this young man and woman together in holy matrimony."

Now this was an awkward situation. Thomas asked me to sit next to him. So here I was on one side of Thomas and on the other side of him sat my soon to be ex wife. Anne was next to me shifting uncontrollably.

"Did you have to do this here?" I whispered to him, "I am very uncomfortable."

Thomas gave me a glare:

"Yes Harry," He whispered, without noticing Katherine's hand was moving fairly closer to his leg, "It seems to me you want to use me to get your divorce, I mean it would be easier on my conscience. But I will not be used as your pawn in your little chess game."

He was so worked up about getting his point across that he didn't notice that Katherine's hand was now on his knee. I knew she was doing this to make me crack. So far it was working. So I decided to play this game with her. I started to wrap my arm around Anne's waist.

"Pawn? I am saving your reputation."

Katherine saw I was catching on to her plan. She moved her hand farther up Thomas' leg. Poor Meg was oblivious to the fact her father was so consumed on his ordeal. Hell, we weren't even paying attention to the vows.

"My reputation? You can care less about my reputation….."

I didn't even pay attention to what Thomas was whispering because now Katherine's hand was moving further up his thigh. For being in god's house Katherine was not acting accordingly. I dropped my hand from Anne's waist realizing where I was.

"Uh Thomas."

"What Harry? Are you now going to tell me that I must be your foot rest now?"

I nodded my head, Katherine's hand was now getting closer to his groin.

"No, I would stop your mistress from performing intimate acts inside the place of god."

"What?"

He looked down and flicked Katherine's hand off him.

"What in god's name has gotten into you?" Thomas whispered loudly appalled, "we are in a place of god."

Meg turned her head back toward us. She was in the middle of saying her vows. I made a gesture for to turn her head back around which she did.

"God has prepared me for you…" she continued.

Katherine then put her hand on her stomach.

"What I just want Henry to know how I feel!" Katherine whispered in her thick Spanish accent, "you want to divorce me Henry bring it on!"

Thomas glared at her.

"Katherine enough!" Thomas whispered.

Revenge! She wants revenge then she will get revenge!

"There will be no divorce!" I whispered, "I want an ANNULMENT!"

Katherine gasped then clutched her stomach.

"And is there any reason these two should not be wed?" Bishop Fisher said.

Katherine then screamed in pain:

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY!"

Everyone looked at Thomas, Katherine, Anne and I.

"Continue on your grace!" I yelled, "everything's fine it's just the pregnancy!"

Bishop Fisher shrugged.

"Okay then," He said, "if no one objects I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

And just as William and Meg were about to kiss Katherine yelled again.

"EVERYTHING'S NOT FINE!" She yelled "MY WATER BROKE!"

I smacked myself in the head. Great I induced her into early labor!

_**HAHAHA The Evil Cliffhanger! Well you probably know what's going to happen next chapter!**_


	28. The Perks Of Being A Monarch

_**Pay attention people there is more foreshadowing some of which is obvious in here so don't get confused! There is no other warning other than that Henry is going to be bashing the hell out of Bishop Fisher because he questioned Henry's…er…um…essence (you'll get it later).**_

**The Perks Of Being A Monarch:**

Time flashed after that, the next thing I knew I was in Thomas' house standing outside the closed bedroom door with Thomas, his father, The Asshole Bishop Fisher and my godson John who Thomas told me to entertain. Thomas paced back and forth in front of the door nervously. His father sat on a bench. Bishop Fisher was leaning against the wall trying to keep a straight face, asshole. And I was on the floor talking to John.

"So what's it like being King?" John asked under curiosity, "Could you get in trouble and get away with it?"

Every young boy in my day always asked me what it was like to be king? I often tell them only the good stuff, never the bad stuff.

"There are many Perks of Being a Monarch," I began, "I don't think getting into trouble is one of them. I need to set an example for my people. If I start making trouble well the people will feel the need to make trouble and there will uncontrollable chaos throughout our glorious country!"

Bishop Fisher heard this and laughed.

"I bet now that our king let his queen bed another man, be with his child and get away with it," he started, "I bet all the men in England will let their wives commit adultery!"

I glared at the man.

"Shut up Bishop Fisher!"

He laughed again.

"You set yourself up for it!"

I was ready to have the guards drag him to the tower, which would eventually happen, but not for many years. Thomas raised his hands in the air.

"Dammit," He said, "both of you stop it! I will not have my child be brought into tension."

He brought his hands behind his back and continued to pace back and forth.

"Sir Thomas, my dear friend, he or she is already being brought into tension, for it is illegitimate."

Suddenly Sir John banged his cane on the floor, causing Bishop Fisher, Thomas, his son and I to jump out of our skins in fear.

"Not on my watch!" Sir John yelled, "That's why you two are getting married as soon as the royal divorce is cleared! I will not have the good More family name tarnished by a bastard."

Thomas stamped his foot on the floor.

"It is not a bastard," he said, "I don't care the circumstances in my eyes my child's legitimate."

Bishop Fisher raised his hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt but technically it is indeed a bastard pardon my French you and her majesty aren't married," he said.

Thomas glared at Bishop Fisher and continued to pace back and forth. Wow is it just me or am I actually agreeing with Bishop Fisher the devil!

"Shut up Bishop Fisher!"

Bishop Fisher raised his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Sorry I was just-"

"SHUT UP!"

All of a sudden we all heard Katherine screaming from behind the door. Poor Anne she agreed to help her due the fact she had experience helping her sister and Queen Claude give birth. She must have a massive migraine. It still troubles me onto why Anne decided to go to Katherine's aid, when Katherine treated her like a dog. Thomas buried his face in his hands. The younger John looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thank god I'm not a woman!" He said.

I snickered.

"John Thomas More I wouldn't say such things for if there such thing as multiple lives I bet god would make you a woman in your next wife same goes for you Harry! Oh I hope Katherine's okay!"

I couldn't really picture myself as a woman. I would be quite the bad one. When I would bear children I would probably cause hell to my husband. I would also be quite the adulterous woman. Housework HA! I would boss my husband around as if he were my slave. I would not be the typical woman you would see in this age.

All of a sudden Katherine screamed from the bedchamber again. It sounded as so as if she were having a boy FUCK!

"Bishop Fisher," Thomas said, "make yourself useful and pray for my child and partner's safety."

Sir John laughed.

"You mean your future WIFE'S SAFTEY!" He said.

"FATHER I AM NOT MARRYING THE QUEEN THE POPE WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Katherine yelled behind the door IT'S A BOY! I KNOW IT'S A BOY!

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO THOMAS! BUT THAT CHILD BETTER NOT BE A BOY!" I yelled.

"HARRY QUIET! YOUR WIFE MAY BE DYING IN THERE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS IF THE CHILD IS A BOY!"

Sir John laughed once again.

"YOU MEAN YOUR WIFE THOMAS!" He said

Then all of a sudden Bishop Fisher slammed his walking stick onto the floor. We all jumped to look at him.

"All of you," He said "enough for intelligent men you seem to be acting like such fools, Thomas get over it your child is illegitimate you made the mistake and slept with her now Thomas it would be best you faced the consequences, Sir John and some of this goes to you your majesty, Katherine of Aragon is the Wife of Henry VIII, your son Sir John is a commoner and do you seriously think the pope would go through with a marriage and divorce HA it's a sin just as bad as adultery, And you your majesty ought to be ashamed of yourself caring about a boy seriously, this birth should be a wake up call for you to see a physician and see if your well seed is working correctly because last time I checked Katherine's family is all fertile! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"SHUT UP BISHOP FISHER!" Sir John, Thomas and I screamed.

HOW DARE THAT MAN QUESTION MY….um….er….essence! Thomas froze he was pissed that one of his dear friends called his about to be born child a bastard. And Sir John well he was pissed off that the family name was going to shambles.

Suddenly the door opened and Anne who looked flushed and sweaty opened the door. She had a big smile on her face.

"I am proud to announce that her majesty gave birth to a healthy baby girl!" She said.

THERE IS A GOD IT WASN'T A BOY!

"Yes!" I screamed.

Thomas smacked me on the back of the head and then crossed himself. That really hurt! Well at that moment that wasn't the only thing that hurt. My pride was seriously hurt when reality struck me. If I had made the effort to try again, I did not care if she was a girl that would have been my child.

"Praise be the lord," he whispered, "another blessing granted to my family, how's Katherine? Is she okay?"

Anne smiled.

"She's going to be just fine!"

"May I see her?"

Anne shook her head and Thomas sprinted into the room.

"That's a good husband!" Sir John said.

"It's not going to happen!" Bishop Fisher said.

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP BISHOP FISHER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Anne and I stayed basically for the rest of the night because I was assigned to watch and entertain John, my godson. Anne watched with glee as I continued where I left off telling him what were the Perks of Being a Monarch, before fucking Bishop Fisher interrupted me asshole!

"Well there are many Perks of Being A Monarch," I said, "many look up to you, many praise you, you are front in line for everything, they let you win in any sport. You can make any rule you want and if you don't like it you can change it. Most of all where you the fun follows."

John smiled.

"Are there any negatives to being a Monarch?" He then asked.

"Yes there are some, but some you are too young to understand, but I will say that some people will just like you only because you are the king and you can give them the money and power they need."

He looked to the side.

"Is my father one of them who likes you because you are the king?"

I laughed. Yeah right, Thomas More greedy and power hungry that is such an abomination. And also something that wouldn't happen until judgment day.

"Of course not, I have known your father for many years since I was a child believe or not what divided him from the rest of the world is that he accepted me for who I was plain old Henry or Harry as he often called me Tudor. A boy who loved to learn and loved sports. You may realize it now John but your father is one of a kind."

Suddenly a voice called out:

"I am glad you still think so highly of me after all the trouble I put you through."

I looked up and saw Thomas standing at the top of the stairs. He seemed to be glowing and beaming, I never seen him like this. He looked like he became younger again. I guess that always happened when there was a new addition in your life. And for the first time in months, he was smiling.

"Come Harry I would like to talk to you," he said, "Mademoiselle Boleyn, why don't you watch my son?"

Anne nodded her head and smiled and I eagerly ran up the stairs. Thomas simply walked towards a open door. The way the hallway was set up it reminded me of the nightmare I had months ago about Thomas' weeping and broken body bound to a chair. Except this time Thomas was safe and sound. I didn't want to think about it, it was a happy occasion for my friend.

I followed him into the room. Thomas suddenly reached down into what looked like a cradle and pulled out a blanketed bundle. I heard little cries. Thomas told it to hush and walked over to me.

"Now Agnes Isabella," he whispered as he walked over to me I was smiling, "I am going to introduce you to someone very special, he's been a fine friend to your mother and I for many years and I am sure you'll like him too, be careful though, he falls for pretty young ladies easily."

I couldn't help but grin wider when he said that. At that point he was standing right in front of me holding the calm newborn baby in his arms.

"Agnes Isabella I would like you to meet Harry," he stated, "the King of England and your godfather."

I smiled wider.

"Godfather?" I said, "Seriously you didn't have to make me her godfather, I have John."

Thomas looked up at me and smiled.

"This Child should be yours, the least I could do is make you her godfather, do you want to hold her?"

I nodded my head and Thomas carefully handed Agnes to hold in my arms. I walked around cradling her back and forth.

"She likes me not a single fuss. She has her father's patience."

Thomas smiled and looked to the floor.

"Harry there's another reason I made you her godfather, if something were to happen to me which would in turn put Katherine in grave danger, I know you would offer Agnes the best protection. I know what you are going to say to me I shouldn't think negatively but Harry, signs have told me it was inevitable."

I tilted my head.

_The Nightmare _I thought _is a prophecy, a warning! Thomas will be in grave danger and I shall be oblivious to it!_

"What do you think I am going to send me to the tower? Have you executed? No at this point Thomas you are invincible especially if you do follow your father's wishes to marry Katherine. Besides Katherine loves you enough to get her whole native country of Spain against me if I killed you for some ridiculous reason I don't know maybe me trying to force you against your conscience and you disagree."

Thomas sighed.

"You're not going to have me executed, you will do something rather illegal and immoral to doge me from execution but that will not save me from another fate."

I looked at him like he was mad.

"What other fate?"

"I don't know Harry, but what ever it is going to be, it would make the execution route a better option."

I laughed at him like he was nuts.

"Thomas nothing is going to happen to you, right now you should worry about your new child. Everything will be okay!"

"I seriously hope you're right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't about five years leader, Thomas was what we all (except for Katherine) believed to be dead. He wasn't dead per say; he just disappeared. Because we never really knew what happened to him (which I will find out about two years later actually as soon I began writing my weird tale to you my dear reader), people like me believed the Protestants killed him and hid the body while some just assumed he ran away because he couldn't take all the religious turmoil that was going on which I won't get into detail about this either until later. I don't want to spoil this for you my dear reader.

I won't get into too much detail, but I will say it will have to do with a dumb oath, which Thomas refused to sign. So (still I won't go into detail till), I signed it for him forging his signature from a letter he wrote to me (no one knows this so it will be our little secret). Thomas was furious because his signature was on a piece of parchment that went against all his beliefs and because I forged his signature and not Bishop Fisher's who was imprisoned in the tower for not signing that bloody oath (who had it coming to him anyway ever since he questioned my er, um, essence). Thomas and I got into a huge fight and he stormed off, to the Tower of London that is to visit Bishop Fisher and then just like that he was gone. You guessed it he never came back from that visit to the tower.

But little did I know that while I believed my dear friend and mentor to be dead peaceful in heaven or utopia, he was in reality just like he and my nightmare warned me about, in total mental and physical hell and it would be my fault he suffered longer than he should have because I was busy blaming myself for his death.

_**Don't worry in case you are confused it's basically foreshadowing we're not in 1534 just yet, not for at least 10 chapters longer. Above is basically Henry once again saying Thomas More proved him wrong!!! DUN! DUN! DUN! Still don't know what's gonna happen yet you'll have to wait and see! **_


	29. From Enemies To Friends

_**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you there are four people being spared in this story. We already know one but I'll give you a clue on another one, he's related to one of the major characters of this story. Anyway Warning in this chapter is violence and some character drama.**_

**From Enemies To Friends:**

_From Enemies To Friends_

_It seems this friendship reached it's end_

-Blood-Spattered Sundress-Schoolyard Heroes

Thomas took leave instead of going to France and stayed home with Agnes Isabella and guess who went in his place. WILLIAM COMPTON. Poor Wolsey he will probably have to deal with Compton and Thomas Tallis shagging. Anyway as I was saying not even a day later news and gossip spread about this bizarre birth like they were the plague. But I care for them. It was Thomas and Katherine's mistake so they had to deal with it!

I was praying to god mostly that Wolsey settled my divorce in France. So I could marry Anne and we could have children and live the rest of my days in happiness. But what was I to do with Katherine after the divorce pulls through? She seemed rather content with Thomas More. Maybe I should permit them to get married. Then again the pope wouldn't permit such a marriage hell I bet he'd be laughing to find out Thomas More committed adultery in the first place. But wait? If he didn't permit their marriage what is to become of Anne and I? Oh the future confused me so!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight?" Knivert said who was so intrigued by this conversation that he was actually talking, "So Thomas More, who is all gun ho when it comes to the bible has your wife's bastard child and makes you the godfather of a child that is supposed to be yours?"

The next day Knivert, Brandon, George Boleyn (who I asked to join the group because he was going to be my brother and law) and I sat for dinner. I wished Compton were there, I remembered he was probably having fun with Thomas Tallis and I shudder when I say that. I took a swig of my wine and tried my best to bear the rather odd trauma that was going on around me.

"I knew that Thomas More wasn't a saint!" Brandon said laughing, "But hell who could blame him! Queen Katherine is such a beautiful woman I would make love to her day and night until she fucks me to death."

Knivert snorted. George did not know how to add into a conversation like this. And I sighed once again.

"Focus on my sister Charles not the soon to be Dowager Queen," I said.

Brandon laughed once again.

"Of course my dear friend did I tell you that your sister is with child once again!"

I slammed my fist on the table.

"OF COURSE SOMEONE ELSE IS HAVING A CHILD AND NOT ME!"

Everyone looked at me silently. Why was the lord mocking me with everyone having children? Then all of a sudden I heard that damn quack Bishop Fisher's voice ringing in my ears:

"_This Birth should be a wake up call for you to see a physician and see if your well seed is working correctly because last time I checked Katherine's family is all fertile!"_

Why was it mocking once again questioning my eh….er…um….essence? Was there really something wrong with my body? Was it really my fault for Katherine's miscarriages and the miscarriages that were to come ahead? How could it be? My father had five healthy children! I was really starting to despise Bishop Fisher more now that he brought the quality of my eh…er…um…essence into question.

I started to become dizzy. The room started to spin. My body was shaking. I felt beads of sweat pour down my forehead.

"Um your majesty?" George Boleyn finally said, "are you alright you don't look so good?"

Then out of nowhere I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a continuation of the same dream I had months ago where I found Thomas trapped in the tower. I immediately knelt to the floor and started to untie his feet, which were strapped to the chair by the ankles. He started to sob harder. _

"_Please…Harry," He whispered with a horse voice and quivering swollen lips his bottom lip was bleeding, the beating he got must have been terrible, "leave me, let me go to god."_

_I started crying when he said that. I tried to be strong as I then stood up and preceded to untie the ropes, which strapped his upper body to the chair._

"_No Thomas," I said, "I can't leave you like this, it's my fault you are here. I should of protected you like I promised you, if this shall kill you, then die amongst your family that loves you not in this cold forsaken place."_

_And yes for once I took the blame for something for once. Finally he brought his head to his chest. _

"_Harry…. it's…a…trap"_

_I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment and then all of a sudden:_

_BANG!_

_I felt something rip through my back and lodge through my stomach. I clutched my stomach as the blood oozed out. The next thing I knew I fell to the floor dead. This whole time Thomas was used for my assassination. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open to see Knivert, Brandon and George Boleyn staring at me in awe. I was lying on the dirty floor so it meant I passed out. I started to sob.

"Thomas More!" I wailed out forgetting he was back in Chelsea, "where is he?"

Knivert and Brandon looked at each other.

"He's in Chelsea sir remember his little mistress just had his child," Brandon said.

I sprung up off the floor.

"Well GET HIM HERE I WANT TO ONLY SEE HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GET THE WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY!"

And then I stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent two hours in my bedchamber crying. I would see no one, not even my darling Anne Boleyn. I wanted to only see one person. That was Thomas More and Thomas More alone. I sobbed into my pillow face down on my bed. I was confused. What did this dream mean? Was this my future? Was I going to save Thomas More but get killed in the process? Was Thomas really that important to me that I would die for him?

Suddenly the door opened lightly. I didn't even lift my head from my pillow to see who it was.

"Harry?" a soft familiar voice said.

I finally lifted my head from the pillow and slightly turned my head to look behind me. I saw it was Thomas standing with his hands crossed in front of him. I said nothing and brought my head back down on the pillow. I simply then heard the door close behind him. He seen me cry many times before, but not this much. Not since I was 12 when Arthur died. I felt exposed and humiliated that I was a grown man crying like a fucking child.

I then heard footsteps walking towards the bed. It was silent for a moment only with the sounds of my heavy breathing and sobs. Suddenly I felt the bed sink in next to me. It must have been Thomas sitting to the empty spot next to me. All of a sudden I felt his soft hand rubbing my back.

"I'm s-s-sorry that I m-m-made you g-g-go away fr-fr-from your n-n-newborn," I stuttered.

Thomas told me to hush and continued to softly rub my back. My cries died down a little.

"Agnes Isabella is in good hands, Katherine's a good mother remember."

I sobbed harder once he said Katherine. The woman that could have a healthy child with any other man but ME! Thomas told me to hush again. My sobs died down again.

"Sorry," he murmured, "tell me Harry what's troubles you now that I am now over here at a unholy hour."

I looked him. He was trying to give me a reassuring smile. Thomas always had the nicest smile I wish he did it more often. The room seemed to light up when he did. I just quietly whimpered and brought my head down on my pillow.

"I collapsed once again," I finally said, "and when I did I had a nightmare with you in it. You were tied to a chair, whimpering, sobbing and pretty beaten up. I went to free you from your bindings. As I gingerly worked at the knots you told me to leave you there and let you go to god. I said I wasn't leaving you there to at least die alone. Then you told me that it was a trap and then someone shot me and I died in front of you."

Thomas cringed and his smile faded. He continued to rub my back. I brought my head back on the pillow. I could feel him shaking. But he wanted to be strong for me. Everything Thomas feared about his future became worse.

"You believe me now Harry?"

I sat up and cried harder.

"Unfortunately I now do."

My cries then turned into full out wails.

"Oh Harry it's going to be okay!"

He grabbed me and pulled me in. I started to sob into his chest. He rocked me back and forth. He ran a hand through my hair. I heard his heart nervously beating. It seemed to relax me a bit. My sobs started to die down. I started to drift off to sleep. Then my cries were just simple whimpers. And finally just like that I fell asleep in Thomas' arms.

Looking back on that night it made me realize much I appreciate Thomas More. The only man who I can call my father.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to emphasize the way Henry looks at Thomas as a father. **_


	30. The Future Freaks Me Out

_**Well I was going to update this yesterday but unfortunately I had to move out of my room to another room due to the fact my roommate talked crap behind my back on the phone to her mother and then made a anti Semitic (anti Jewish as you can recall I am indeed Jewish) Slur towards yours truly. If you want to know the whole story please feel free to PM me. So now that that entire BS is done with, I finally was able to update this puppy. Sorry for the inconvenience, I had to get over the fact I was just treated like Thomas More.**_

_**And a personal apology to my new dear friend Doctor Madwoman for warping our favorite Queen, Katherine of Aragon but hey at least share the love of Tomkat LOL! **_

_**  
WARNING: Foreshadowing**_

**The Future Freaks Me Out:**

_What's Up with Will and Grace?_

_I don't get the drum and bass_

_The future freaks me out!_

Motion City Soundtrack-The Future Freaks Me Out

I woke the next morning from a dreamless sleep. I looked forward to see that Thomas was kneeling in front of my crucifix praying. Why wasn't I surprised? He then turned his head toward me and smiled. He was still fully clothed despite the fact his black doublet and his chemise were slightly opened. I understood why it was deathly warm in the room.

"Good Morning Harry," He said, "you're just in time I just began my morning prayers! Care to join me?"

He was trying to distract me again using religion, which he knew best. The man wanted to be cleric at first. Coincidentally he changed his mind to be a lawyer as soon as Katherine came from Spain. Anyway not to get sidetracked again, I once again had the dire need to talk to god again.

I didn't say anything. I just walked over to his side and knelt next to him while crossing myself. Thomas looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"Nice crucifix," he joked.

He then chucked. He was pointing out that he brought the crucifix for me for Christmas one year. There was something odd I realized about Thomas More that day. He was all of a sudden almost always happy!

"I know," I said, "you brought it for me for Christmas."

He laughed yet again. It was also a rarity that he laughed twice within 5 minutes. Unless he was a humorous Masque, Play, Pageant, ETC.

"Alright I'll make it quick so we could talk."

He then clasped his hands together and started to pray, speaking in such perfect Latin. I didn't pay much attention though I just said my own private prayer in my mind:

_Dear Lord, please protect us both meaning Sir Thomas and I. And if anything bad were to happen to him I want you to try your best to keep him alive he's the only father figure I have. And if he is in any sort of pain or agony I want to feel it too so he can have some peace in the fact he will not suffer alone Amen._

And then Thomas replied:

"Amen"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Thomas and I shared our morning prayers we went outside to walk in the courtyard. It was still a bit dark out. The sun still seemed to be hiding behind the trees. It was still a little dark out but it seemed so peaceful, and overall it was beautiful. I've seen the sun setting in the sky many times, but never rise. It's a rare and beautiful sight that you my dear reader should try to witness once in your lifetime.

The walk was silent. Only the sound of crickets and Owls performing their own set of songs. The pitter-patter of our feet stepping on the pathway. And if you had sharp hearing you could the faint sound of our breathing. Thomas looked curiously in the sky to gaze up at the stars, which were starting to disappear with the rising sun.

"Interesting," He finally said, "it always amazes me how the stars appear when it's dark and as soon as one hint of light appears they just disappear. I always wonder where they go."

I shrugged. My mind was still flowing in many directions. The future was a funny thing. We were all always so worried about it that we couldn't even realize that we were all currently in the present. What's going to happen next? How are going to die? What's going to happen after I die? What's going to happen when we do leave the world? But my head was filling with other questions pertaining to these.

_Is this my future? Was Thomas that important to me that I was willing to risk my life to keep him alive? Am I going to die being a hero while others consider me a villain? What if I have no heir and the divorce pulls through? _

I tried to divert my mind to something else.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Harry," Thomas said, "You usually have a mouthful to say."

I sighed.

"I don't know I'm deep into thought tonight," I replied.

Thomas looked at me and once again with a reassuring smile. It was freaking me out that Thomas More was all smiles all of a sudden.

"About your dream? Lord knows if we were both cornered by attackers with bows and arrows they wouldn't be stupid enough to kill you the king of England and shoot me instead."

I sighed and looked at him.

"That is true but all of Europe knows you are my most trusted advisor and closet friend despite of the mistake you made but let's forget about that, what if let's say France plans to have me assassinated and the reason we are both cornered is because they held you captive to lore me to my death."

Thomas glared at me for a second and then snorted.

"I have wondered sometimes Harry, where your wild ideas of yours come from?"

I sighed. I remembered years ago a joke made about the Duke of Buckingham made about Thomas and I. He said for the world to hear, that if Thomas and I were at a top of a hill and I tripped and fell, since Thomas cared for me so much, he would then tumble down after me. Or Thomas would fall and I would be a mess and go tumbling down after him. And considering the premonitions Thomas and I seem to be having, I am starting to believe the dead headless bastard is actually right.

"I remember, years ago the Duke of Buckingham, may that bastard rot in hell made that joke about the two of us."

Thomas stopped in his tracks.

"You are not thinking about that stupid joke again if I recall you had him executed for PLOTTING your assassination."

I turned around to look at him. I then walked over and placed both his hands on his shoulders.

"Think about it Thomas More, you spend as much time with me as you do with your family, Francis knows it, the emperor saw it with his two eyes, the pope knows it, Hell all of Europe knows it and people see it as a good thing for two reasons one and I admit this you are the only one who could keep me under control and two if any noble men in my court knows they are falling out of favor they can use you to manipulate me against my conscience do you even realize it?"

I slowly brought my hands down from his shoulders. Thomas now looked at me with a scared and bleak expression. When he processed everything I said in he finally fell to his knees.

"Harry I know how important I am to you, but you're the king and younger than me. I am willing to die your good servant if that were the case for the sake of your kingdom and your children and your future children whoever you have them with I don't know Katherine or Mademoiselle Boleyn. Please Harry promise me if I am in trouble don't do anything stupid that might kill you."

I looked down at him. He once again looked like a condemned man kneeling and resting his head on the block waiting for the axe to strike, or waiting with a noose around his neck for the cart to move from under his feet. A man who was scared and confused about what the future held for him next. I just stared down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"No, if you died because of me, I would not live with myself, and let that be the end of it."

He looked on the ground in shame.

"Harry please I am not-"

"I said let that be the end of it."

Thomas shook his head and obeyed. He slowly got up from his knees and we continued to walk. And we walked for the rest of the time in silence.

_**There are a few bits of foreshadowing in here. Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to the demise to the friendship of my roommate, and I and the friends who helped me mourn this unexpected loss! Love you! **_


	31. Gives You Hell

_**Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying your weekend. Well here is the next chapter! Warning: A agreement between Katherine and Henry will once again change the course of history well at least for this story lol! ENJOY!**_

**Gives You Hell:**

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell _

-The All American Rejects-Gives You Hell

Well next thing I know I found myself once again staying at the More Estate. I was in such a fragile state that Thomas couldn't leave me alone. Well let me tell you dear reader, this visit wasn't like any typical visit to the More residence. Why do you ask? Because there was a extra resident in the household who I haven't been really getting along with. Except this time she was not going to be fighting with me.

"I am warning you Harry," Thomas said calmly as we walked to the door, "Katherine's still a little unstable, just do me a favor and don't start with her."

_Oh lord _I thought _what if she kicks my ass for the annulment thing. _

"Alright you better protect me Thomas More," I said, "because if I am beaten to death it's your head."

Thomas sighed and put his hand on the doorknob.

"She's not going to touch you, in fact you are the last thing on her mind since she had Agnes I know this is going to probably offend you and I am sorry I am going to have to save this but it's basically now I'm her husband."

Was this true? Katherine lost all affection for me and all her affection was now for Thomas? As much as it hurt to hear it, this piece of information was great. This was because now I knew I could get a divorce easily with Katherine's consent because now she was probably over the moon for Thomas. Oh life get's easier and easier for me every day. I just simply smiled at Thomas.

"Good and after my divorce/ hopefully annulment I'll have you both wed AND THAT'S A ORDER!"

Thomas grumbled something under his breath.

"My father will love you then."

I laughed loudly.

"Oh Thomas you make me laugh, why don't we go inside!"

Thomas hesitantly opened the door. He slowly tipped toed inside with me following. He seemed a bit tense. I think Thomas realized how I felt when I was married to Katherine. The only sound I heard was the sound of a baby crying until:

"THERE YOU ARE!" It was Katherine except this time she wasn't yelling at me she was yelling at Thomas, "YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THE AFTERNOON! I THOUGHT HENRY HAD YOU ARRESTED!"

Thomas jumped.

"Katherine darling," He said, "I told you the king sent me a message he was in distress and I was helping him."

Katherine was all of a sudden at the top of the stairs holding a wailing Agnes Isabella in her arms.

"The King Always helping the King! What about me THE QUEEN who just had your child? You are just like Henry! You say you love me yet you are preoccupied HOW DO I KNOW YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

Sleeping with Thomas More? Why the hell would I sleep with Thomas More? It would be like sleeping with Charles Brandon, awkward and just plain wrong! I was about to contradict her when Thomas lifted his hand.

"Don't say a word Harry it doesn't pertain to you."

"OH I SEE YOU BROUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Thomas sighed and started walking up the stairs.

"Katherine, my love, my most gracious lady, I am so sorry I upset you. It's just that Harry has more power since he is the King. If I would of known the distress it would of caused you leaving you and our beautiful daughter I would of aided his majesty and came straight home. And sleeping with his majesty even if he commanded me to I wouldn't cause if a Man were to lie with another man it's a grave sin and I would never ever betray you."

At this point he was at the top of the stairs. He then embraced Katherine, first kissing Agnes on the forehead causing her cries to die down. Then he kissed Katherine softly on the lips causing her to calm down. It baffled me how he was able to calm her down when I could never do that. Maybe since it was easy for him to calm me down when I was stressed Katherine seemed to be no problem for him.

"Promise you won't leave me in the middle of the night again without telling me where you are going."

Thomas smiled.

"I promise."

Katherine carefully handed Agnes over to Thomas then kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I have a private conversation with Henry?"

My heart skipped a beat. She wanted to speak to me. This couldn't be good. It couldn't be good at all.

"Katherine I don't think it would be a good idea."

Katherine smiled at him.

"It is not going to be a fight, I am embracing the end of this marriage, I want to compromise a few things."

Compromise? She never compromised about anything before, unless something affected her judgment.

"Fine, but if you two are fighting I am intervening!"

And Thomas stupidly left the both of us alone. My body was shaking in fear I felt sweat beads forming on my forehead. She started to walk down the stairs.

"I want no fights, no arguments, I want to compromise."

I walked weakly over to a chair in the room and sat down.

"Compromise?" I said "About the divorce?"

Katherine shook her head and walked over to the chair across from me and sat down. She looked even younger from when I saw her last. Her wrinkles were completely gone. She no longer looked pale but had rosiness in her cheeks. The only thing that remained the same was her now huge breasts and her radiant dark hair. She folded her hands on her lap and smiled.

"Yes about the divorce, don't get me wrong Henry part of my heart is still devoted to you like I believe that some of your heart is devoted me, I mean you are the father of our beautiful Mary, however after my mishap sharing a bed with Thomas, having his child and living with him, I realize like you love Anne more than me I love Thomas more than you. Is this offending you at all?"

Offending me? This was great!

"Not at all, I know how you feel except I love Anne more than you! If you love Thomas more than me I wish you both nothing but all the happiness in the world."

Katherine smiled wider.

"I thought so, so that means if I were to marry Thomas after our divorce you wouldn't be mad?"

I smiled and folded both my hands on my lap as well.

"Not at all so you agree to the divorce?"

Katherine nodded her head.

"Yes, but under a few conditions."

I tilted my head.

"Tell me!"

"One, if you don't know already my nephew is not really happy about how you handled Thomas and I. I mean I am glad you have done nothing to Thomas but my reputation is crucial in my homeland. And so you if I am fighting the divorce its for the sake of appearances in my native country. So please don't penalize me."

I nodded my head. Spain was important to Katherine and I understood that.

"Alright I won't penalize you for fighting, other conditions."

Katherine sighed.

"Mary, she must still be on the line of succession, and I don't care if you put her after yours and Anne Boleyn's child keep her in the line."

I nodded my head.

"Mary will still have a equal chance to be queen as any of my future children any other conditions?"

Katherine smiled wider.

"Yes there is one more."

My eyes widened in intrigue and I thought I knew what she was thinking.

"Well what is it?"

"When our divorce is finalized, you will give me permission to marry Sir Thomas."

How did I know?

"Done, all three of your propositions are reasonable. Let us shake on it."

I suddenly let out my hand.

"You promise you won't take back on your word?"

I smiled.

"On my life."

She then grabbed my hand and we both shook on it. And with that one handshake I was one step closer to my prize: the rest of my life with Anne Boleyn.


	32. Thomas More: The Repeat Of Owen Tudor

_**In this chapter Henry will compare Thomas More to Owen Tudor. Warning for big laughs and bashing by Wolsey. I was laughing certainly while writing it. Enjoy! **_

**Thomas More: The Repeat Of Owen Tudor:**

About two days after Katherine's and my agreement Wolsey came back from France. He had a pretty productive time there. Mary was once again betrothed. We were at peace with France and, we got word from the pope. The two of us walked outside as Wolsey was discussing the plans for divorce.

"Well the pope by the end of this year will send Cardinal Campeggio to England to reside over the legate court," He said, "But it will be a easy divorce considering the circumstances, your majesty I am also wondering if Thomas More were to receive any type of punishment for his indiscretion?"

I hated when people asked me that question when they knew the answer. Probably the only time I said maybe to punishing Thomas was in 1534. But as I explained about three chapters ago I forged that signature and Thomas disappeared. Back to now…

"I told you no," I said, "speaking of that, you know I visited Thomas More's estate two days ago, while I was there I had a nice discussion with Katherine."

Wolsey's eyes widened.

"You had a discussion with Queen Katherine? This better be good."

I laughed.

"Oh my dear Wolsey it is. We came up with a few compromises on the divorce."

Wolsey's eyes became wider. He was in shock.

"Compromises? Let's hear them this is much easier on me."

It did make things a lot easier for Wolsey. Except in about a year from now his reign would come crashing down. He would go crazy and it would leave him to the grave but we'll save that for later.

"One Katherine is going to pretend to fight. She did say she wanted this divorce as much as I did but for the sake of appearances to her country, which I completely understand, she is going to pretend to not want it. Two I am to keep Mary in the line of succession after whatever child I am to have with Anne. Reasonable enough, Mary's my daughter too, but there is another thing."

Wolsey was shocked as he tried to process all that I was saying in.

"Well what is it?"

"She wants permission to marry Sir Thomas More and I said yes."

Wolsey looked at me for a second. His eyes now were as wide as sundials. His mouth was agape. He just then simply crossed himself and screamed:

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE YOUR MAJESTY?"

I started to wonder if I was now getting on the bad side of all the clergy in the world. There was Bishop Fisher question my um…er…essence and there was Wolsey questioning my sanity. I was completely sane when I agreed to Katherine's propositions for the divorce.

"Are you questioning my sanity your eminence?"

Wolsey fell to his knees he did that often when he upset me.

"Your gracious majesty I would never question your sanity but think about it your majesty, though Thomas More is a asset to the Catholic community I do not think the pope would allow such a marriage, Sir Thomas is a commoner."

I snarled he was starting to piss me off again. Him ruining everything and being the bearer of bad news!

"First of all Wolsey, get the fuck off your knees you know it annoys me when you do that, second of all my great Grandfather is Owen Tudor he was basically a commoner and he ended up marrying Henry the Fifth's wife Catherine of Valois!"

True story. It was rumored that my great grandfather Owen Tudor the father in law of my grandmother Margaret Beaufort (and I shudder when I write her name because she was a crazy bitch but we'll save that for later) was the chief architect of our wonderful Tudor dynasty. You see when he came into service in 1422 after the death of the great King Henry V; he caught the eye of the Catherine of Valois. Rumors circulated as to how my great grandfather Owen caught the eye of the Dowager Queen. But father and Sir Thomas told me that the traditional and real story was: Owen and Catherine were at a ball. My great grandfather was a clumsy person and he fell into her lap.

Coincidently Thomas would later tell me how he met Katherine. The strange thing was it was the celebration night of Arthur's and her wedding. Thomas was so mesmerized by Katherine's beauty that when he went to congratulate newlyweds he tripped and he fell into Katherine's lap. And the strange thing was I remember Brandon, Compton, Knivert and I were standing in the corner when this happened. We were laughing as we called the man a fool. I didn't realize it was Thomas More till Thomas himself told me this story.

Anyway back to Owen Tudor my great grandfather. So basically 6 years after going into service he and Catherine of Valois were married. There were still debates whether the marriage was legal. Because on the same year of the wedding parliament passed a law stating it was illegal for a dowager queen to marry without the King's permission (in Katherine's case she will have her permission to marry Thomas).

Years later after my great grandmother Catherine of Valois passed on, my great grandfather would participate in the war of the roses. Unfortunately because of that he was sent to the scaffold. Legend has it that he didn't believe he was dying. Usually a condemned man sentenced to death by beheading would be asked to only wear his shoes, chemise and hose. This was to prevent any obstruction to the axe. Anyway because my great Grandfather went out fully clothed still failing to believe he was dying. Well the story goes he was finally convinced when the executioner's axe ripped off the collar of his doublet.

Actually another joke the Duke of Buckingham made that if Thomas More were to be executed he would go down Owen Tudor style. But I didn't want to think about that.

Back to the conversation with Wolsey...he smacked his face in his hand.

"Dear lord your majesty, okay then why don't we all just call Thomas More…Owen More for now on he will be pleased to be compared to a controversial figure in history."

OWEN MORE! I started laughing hysterically. So much that I actually fell to the floor laughing. I started rolling on the dirty ground because I found this just too funny. My stomach started to cramp from the laughter but I just couldn't stop. I grabbed my belly and kept rolling. At that point I was laughing so hard tears started to roll down my eyes. But I was laughing and crying at the same time. Owen More! I was definitely going to call Thomas 'Owen' for now on every time I saw him.

"OWEN MORE! WOLSEY YOU MADE MY YEAR!"

I was laughing even harder than before. To the point where I was barely breathing.

"Your majesty this is no laughing matter, this is serious."

Wolsey got up from his knees and looked down on me laughing, which wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Maybe Thomas More was Owen Tudor in his last life and we just didn't know it!"

Suddenly a voice said:

"What about me and Owen Tudor? I am sorry I am eavesdropping but I came with Katherine to see if you were okay."

My laughter died down a bit and I looked up and saw that Thomas was looking down at me with a quizzical look. I snorted.

"Look Wolsey there's Owen Tudor now! It seems we are related my dear friend, because Wolsey helped me come to the conclusion that you were my dear great grandfather in your past life. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Great Grandfather Owen."

Thomas' eyes widened for a second. He was silent and only the sound of my snorting filled the air. Until suddenly:

"Um I guess I finally know the answer to why I am-"

Suddenly he brought his face into his hand and started laughing hysterically. My laughter escalated once again. Wolsey just looked at the both of us and rolled his eyes.

"I am surrounded by IDIOTS!" He mumbled.

He walked away and Thomas and I kept laughing non-stop for a good whole hour. From then on in every time I would see Thomas I would just playfully call him 'Owen'. A nickname that even he enjoyed. Of course it would catch on for the rest of the court. But Thomas didn't care because Thomas would for once get his daily dose of laughter.

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_


	33. The Banquet

_**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. The whole Owen Tudor thing will be a huge Pun for the rest of this story. Warnings: For Sickness and Wolsey still being a hardass.**_

**The Banquet:**

That night another random banquet was thrown. I sat at a table with Anne, Brandon and Margaret, Knivert and his prospect for his wife Nan Sayville (who was quiet as he was) and Compton who kept blabbing on about France and Thomas Tallis.

"He wrote me a song!" Compton said excitedly, "HE ACTUALLY WROTE ME A SONG!"

Knivert, Brandon and I looked at each other in disgust. Did Compton have to go into every single solitary detail about his affair? I didn't want to picture it. It was so disgusting. I tried to think hey, Compton's happy so I tried to grit my teeth a bear it, but it wasn't working. Anne finally interrupted.

"My brother George is pretty attractive and he likes men as well," she said (she was just as disgusted by this affair as we were), "Why don't you try for him? Expand your horizons."

We all turned our heads to George who was talking to Jane Parker. He looked miserable, she looked happy as if she found she were queen. But the two of them were deep into conversation.

"Yeah right, he looks preoccupied. Thanks for the suggestion lady Anne but no."

All of a sudden a voice rang out:

"THE QUEEN AND…. Um…Er…Sir Thomas More?"

The whole court fell silent as they entered. Whispers filled the room. Mendoza the Spanish Ambassador just simply crossed himself as they walked by. People were in awe as they bowed. Katherine had a big wide grin on her face, while Thomas, well had his usual condemned man look in his eyes. I felt so badly for him. He must of felt so awkward.

Brandon then tapped me on the shoulder.

"Is it just me?" he whispered in my ear, "or did Katherine somehow manage to get sexier because I suddenly have a chink in my…OW!"

I stepped hard on his foot in the middle of his vulgar train of thought. I just slowly got up onto my feet and smiled at the odd couple.

"OWEN!" I yelled hopefully easing Thomas' tension, which I did because Thomas suddenly gained a huge grin on his face.

I ran up to him and literally attacked him in a hug. All of a sudden I heard a huge burst of laughter. I looked behind to see Brandon, Compton and Knivert all laughing hysterically. Knivert's head was on the table as he slammed his fist down hard. Compton had his face buried in his hands. And Brandon he laughed so hard that he tilted his chair backwards and it actually fell to floor but he was okay. Even Anne, Margaret and Nan were laughing.

Wolsey who is in the corner talking to Cromwell smacked himself in the head.

"Not again!" He said.

Then Cromwell snorted and started laughing as well. Wolsey smacked him upside the head again, but he laughed harder.

But Katherine looked at us dumbfounded for a second before she figured out the joke. She started laughing so hard that her eyes watered.

"MY OWEN TUDOR!" She yelled.

She buried her head into Thomas' shoulder and started to laugh. At least she was happy and not a sourpuss for once. George was snickering. Jane Parker started scratching her head.

"I don't get it," she said, "why did Henry call Thomas More Owen?"

All of a sudden Brandon got up off the floor and stumbled over to us. He was a little disheveled from the fall.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Brandon yelled drunkenly, "Catalina de Aragon, Infanta de Espana and Queen of England! You are absolutely beautiful!"

Margaret heard this and sprang up from her seat. Katherine brought her head up from Thomas' shoulder and blushed.

"Why thank you Charles Brandon but I am not going to be one of the many you share a bed with." She said.

Thomas and I looked at each other and snorted. That was cold what Katherine had said to Brandon, but classic.

"Sir Thomas More I am so envious of you how did you get her into your bed?"

Thomas stopped laughing and crossed himself.

"I beg your pardon your grace!" He said appalled.

"I said-"

"CHARLES!" I heard the voice of my sister scream.

Brandon made a evil smile. Everyone knew when Chares Brandon made that smile he was about to make love to some woman.

"Sorry I would chat a bit longer but now I am going to have his majesty's sister chase me to the bedchamber where we shall make sweet, fiery and passionate love."

I made a gagging noise as he said that. That was one detail I did not want to hear about my sister, even if Charles Brandon were my very good friend. Brandon scurried out of the room with my sister following. I was still gagging. What a horrible and disgusting image!

"Harry, are you alright?" Thomas said.

I started to feel sick. Not because I ate something, it was because now I was thinking of my sister. She was naked as the day she was born.

"I think I am going to be sick," I said.

All of a sudden I burped and felt the taste of vomit come into my mouth. Before Thomas could say anything else, I scurried out of the room.

Thank you Charles Brandon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of that night on my knees in my bedchamber by a waste bucket. This was because I was literally puking my bodily insides out. That night also tested Anne's caring skills. It was a first Thomas More wasn't the first one in the room to aid me. It was Anne. She rubbed my back every time I threw up. She kept running out to get me a drink.

But I kept wondering where the hell was Thomas More. Well I was to find out one of the times Anne was to go on a drink run.

"I'll be back sweetie," She said kissing me on the cheek, "I am going to get you some more water."

I looked behind me and saw Anne scurry off. I felt the vomit coming up my throat again. I leaned forward and gagged into the bucket. As I sat up I saw at the corner of my eye the door opening from…Katherine's bedchamber. And Thomas descended from the door.

He looked like a mess. He was obviously sweating. He was still buttoning up his doublet when he entered the room. His gold chain he always wore was backwards the rose instead of being in the front was in the back. His hair was messed up. I looked to his feet and saw he wasn't wearing his shoes.

He either took a quick bath, which was impossible, or literally made love to Katherine in the next room. The thought made me vomit once again.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner I got caught up with something," He said.

I sat upright.

"Were you just making love…TO KATHERINE?" I yelled.

Thomas quickly shut the door behind him.

"Harry it's-"

"I ORDER YOU AS YOUR KING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Okay yes I was making love with Katherine… I love her she loves me it's only natural if we perform the sacred act of giving our bodies to one another okay. You are divorcing her so why does it even matter."

I started laughing. Come to think about it now…I think I was a little drunk that night.

"When I am puking in pain or something like that you are usually the first one here besides Doctor Linacre. It's been two hours and where were you…making love TO KATHERINE!"

I started crying hysterically… okay I was drunk that night.

"Harry you are not thinking straight."

I snarled.

"Of course I am not thinking straight I'm worried about myself getting killed…I'm worried about this divorce, I am paranoid now more than ever and most of all I am worried about you because you are so absolutely certain that something bad will happen to you and most of the time you are always fucking RIGHT!"

I vomited more violently into the bucket thinking of the nightmare. I didn't want to think of the horror. The horror of having Thomas alone in that cold room. His broken body bound to a chair with ropes. What man or beast would do something so horrible?

"You mustn't worry about me worry about yourself and your-"

"DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT I SAW IN THIS DREAM? When I found you in the dream and took off that goddamn blindfold I couldn't even recognize you! It was all bloody and-"

I threw up again. This time Thomas ran over to me and started rubbing my back. I started to feel really dizzy.

"Harry I think you are really sick I think I should call a doctor."

"I'm not that-"

Next thing I knew I blacked out. And I literally thought that moment that I died.

_**Well obviously Henry didn't die then how the hell could he write this story! **_


	34. So Long and Goodnight Part 1

_**As of a few days ago, Perks has reached 100 reviews. I cannot believe my vision made it to100 reviews. So thank you friends who took the time to read this story! Anyway a few notes: this chapter will reveal a character who is supposed to die however will make it to the end of Perks (if you don't know who is, feel free to ask) there will also be a hell of a load of foreshadowing especially about future characters. So pay attention oh yeah I tried writing a Catholic Funeral as best I could (for if you didn't know already I am Jewish and basically most of the funerals I've been to were Judaic Funerals) so please if I messed it up tell me how to revise it.  
**_

_**Finally this chapter is based off the My Chemical Romance video for Helena link on Youtube is (so you can get a idea): /watch?v=X46abt8OO8c**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**So Long and Goodnight Part 1:**_

_Long ago just like the hearse you died to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

-My Chemical Romance Helena

I didn't die luckily, but in my hours in oblivion I had a horrible nightmare. It was following the sequence of nightmares I had of Thomas and I. And some bizarre people who I didn't know showed up in it.

_I was lying on a stone table. My hands were crossed in front of me. I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt my eyes closed but it seemed like I could see everything. Everyone around me was crying and weeping. Then I realized… THIS WAS MY FUNERAL! I couldn't be dead? Could I? The first person who came beside me was Mary._

_She was much older, 17 perhaps? By god, she probably had thousands of courtiers chasing after her. She was beautiful. Her long wavy hair was loose. Half of it was up in a crown. She was probably crowned queen immediately following my death. She looked at me for a second before turning away and falling into the arms of her ladies in waiting. She had to be carried to her seat in cathedral._

_The next person that came up was a little red headed girl. She was being carried by Mary Boleyn… Anne's sister. She said nothing. The little girl just placed a rose on my chest. She then whispered:_

"_Good Bye Papa."_

_Before I could make out the fact that there was probably another daughter in my future, two men came. One of them was George Boleyn and the other was literally a younger looking version of Thomas More. Both looked down on me on either side of the stone table. _

"_My poor Godfather," the man revealing himself as Thomas' son John said, "he gave his life saving my father."_

_George bowed his head down to me._

"_How is your father?" he asked._

_John turned his head away._

"_A mess he started whipping himself and wearing a hair shirt again, saying he must punish himself for the king's death because it was his fault. Katherine my beloved stepmother has done nothing but wash the blood off his back."_

_George started to tear up._

"_First my sister, now the king, the only person who has innocent blood on their hands…"_

_Before George could reveal my murderer and Thomas' captor a horrible pain struck me:_

_**Anne? **__I thought __**She's dead but how? Why? Who would kill her? No it can't be! **_

_The next thing I knew a strange blonde headed woman escorted by Charles Brandon came to my side. Both were wearing black. The blonde wore a hat with a black veil. She was in tears. She then ran to my side to grab my dead body._

"_Oh Henry," she wailed, "Oh Charles this is my fault. God is punishing me for Anne's death."_

_Charles starting rubbing her back._

"_Jane it's your not fault for Anne Boleyn's beheading!" He said, "The so called Queen committed adultery. Not your fault at all."_

_**Jane? Who is this Jane? I do not love a Jane! I love ANNE BOLEYN? **__I thought. __**WAIT? BEHEADED! I wouldn't do such a thing to her! THAT IS CRUEL! And how dare you accuse her of adultery?**_

_I was going to get up and strangle Brandon but I forgot I couldn't move. I wanted this horrible dream to end! This Jane and Charles walked off to their seats with Jane crying on his shoulder._

_The final two people that came up beside me were Thomas and Katherine. They walked slowly together for Thomas was still pretty beaten up that he had to use a walking stick in order to walk properly. Both their eyes were puffy and red. When they finally came to my side Thomas crossed himself and fell to his knees. He then grabbed my hand._

"_Oh Harry why didn't you listen to me?" He wailed. "Why couldn't you just let me go to god like I asked you to?"_

_I wished the paralysis ended so I could tell Thomas everything was alright but it didn't. I remained helpless as he wailed into my dead body. _

"_Tom mi amor," Katherine said, "stop blaming yourself it's…"_

_Thomas wailed harder._

"_Don't mention his name in front of me, that man stole my life. Harry, forgive me, please forgive me! I should be lying here."_

_**OH WHY DON'T YOU MENTION IT! **__I thought __**So I could be prepared! Oh Thomas don't blame yourself.**_

_Suddenly a bishop dressed in purple and black came up to Thomas and Katherine. _

"_Sir Thomas, your highness," the Bishop said, "you must take your seats."_

"_NO!"_

_They literally had to rip Thomas off me and drag him to his and Katherine's seats._

"_HARRY I'M SO SORRY!" He wailed._

_The bishop went to the altar beside my 'dead' body and said the usual opening for the service. And everyone in the room crossed themselves and said:_

"_Amen." _

_Everyone sat down. _

"_We gather here to celebrate the life of his most gracious majesty King Henry VIII," The bishop said. _

_A crowd of people then cheered:_

"_LONG LIVE THE GREAT KING HARRY."_

"_A King who was taken so young saving the life of a friend."_

_I saw Thomas bring his face into his hands and start to sob. Then a crowd cheered:_

"_GOD BLESS YOU WISE SIR THOMAS MORE!" _

_This caused Thomas to sob harder. Katherine started to rub his back. _

"_We now ask her Majesty Queen Mary I-"_

_The crowd then cheered again:_

"_LONG LIVE QUEEN MARY THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT KING HARRY AND THE BRAVE QUEEN KATHERINE OF ARAGON!" _

_The Bishop lifted his hands silencing the crowd._

"_To read a passage from Daniel 12:1-3 in honor of his majesty and his brave deeds. To remember that one day god shall grant us all eternal life."_

_Mary slowly got up. She looked weak as she walked, but John, Thomas' son, got up and linked arms with her. He helped her walked onto the altar. John then stepped aside just incase Mary collapsed. Mary opened her book to her passage. She was holding back tears._

"_At that time there shall arise Michael," she said her voice cracking, "the great prince, guardian of your people; It shall be a time unsurpassed in distress since nations began until that time. At that time your people shall escape, everyone who is found written in the book. Many of those who seep in the dust of the earth shall awake; some shall live forever, others shall be an everlasting horror and disgrace. But the wise shall shine brightly like the splendor of the firmament and those who lead the many to justice shall be like the stars forever. OH FATHER WHY?" _

_Mary started to sob. She wound up collapsing in John's arms. I kept wondering when this nightmare would end. But it was far from over. As Mary and John walked down from the altar the bishop raised his hand indicating the mourners to stand._

_"We now start the service, as we know his majesty was not a saint but we shall pray for his soul for god to forgive him and open his door to grant him into his kingdom of heaven:  
_

_Eternal rest grant unto them, O lord._

_He shall be justified in ever lasting memory and shall not fear evil reports"_

_Then the mourners replied:_

"_Amen" _

"_Forgive, O Lord,_

_The souls of al the faithful departed _

_From all the chains of their sins_

_And may they deserve _

_To avoid the judgment of revenge by your fostering grace,_

_And enjoy the everlasting blessedness of light"_

_  
They replied again:_

"_Amen." _

_The Bishop then brought his arms down indicating for the mourners to sit. They obeyed._

"_We now ask His grace Charles Brandon, his majesty's lifelong friend and brother in law to read Psalm 23."  
_

_I had never seen Charles Brandon cry. But as he was walking up to the altar, I saw him hysterical in tears! _

_  
"GOD BLESS YOU BRAVE CHARLES BRANDON!" The crowd cried._

_Brandon shakily opened the bible and started to read._

"_The lord is my Shepherd I shall not want," He started before closing the book and sobbing, "I can't do this!"_

_He collapsed to the ground in tears. He was sobbing into the ground. Anthony Knivert and William Roper came running up onto the altar. They literally had to carry him back to his seat. The bishop just walked over back to his spot on the altar._

"_We will then move on to Romans 14:7-9. 10-12 read by Katherine of Aragon the Princess Dowager and First wife of his majesty." He said._

"_LONG LIVE KATHERINE OF ARAGON! THE INFANTA OF SPAIN!" The crowd cheered_

_Katherine was upset but was the most composed out of everyone who went up to altar to read thus far. She patted Thomas in the back before getting up and walking to the altar. She looked at my dead body before walking up. Behind her black veil I saw her puffy red eyes. _

"_Before I begin," She said, "Henry if you hear me, though my heart may be owned by Thomas More… Part of heart is still devoted to you and I will always love you. And apologize for all the ill I may have caused you."_

_**Well **__I thought __**at least she still somewhat loved me and apologized for her lunacy **_

"_GOD BLESS YOU KATHERINE HENRY'S TRUE WIFE!" The crowd screamed again._

_She opened the book to her passage. She sighed._

"_None of us lives for oneself, and no one dies for oneself. For if we lie, we live for the Lord, and if we die, we die for the Lord; so then, whether we live or die, we are the Lord's. For this is why Christ died and came to life, that he might be Lord of both the dead and the living. For we shall stand before the judgment seat of God; for it is written: "As I live, says the Lord, every knee shall bend before me, and every tongue shall give praise to God." So each of us shall give an account to himself to god."_

_She looked at me one last time before closing her book and walking back down to her seat next to Thomas. The Bishop walked back to his spot on the altar and raised his hands up and indicated for everyone to rise once again. Everyone obeyed._

"_We now say a prayer for his majesty and for the ones in the past whom we lost," He said_

_He took a deep breath and said:_

"_Lord Jesus Christ, King of Glory,_

_Free the souls of all the faithful departed_

_From infernal punishment and the deep pit._

_Free them from the mouth of the lion; _

_Do not let Tarturus swallow them,_

_Nor let them fall into darkness_

_But may the sign bearer saint Michael. _

_Lead them into Holy light_

_Which you promised to Abraham and his seed._

_O Lord, we offer you_

_Sacrifices and Prayers in praise; _

_Accept them on behalf of their souls_

_Whom we remember today._

_Make them pass over from death to life_

_As you promised Abraham to his seed."_

_And the mourners said:_

"_Amen"_

"_We say together."_

_A sea of voices then cried:_

"_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_Lord God of Hosts;_

_Heaven and earth are full of your glory._

_Hosanna in the highest._

_Blessed is he who comes in the name of the lord._

_Amen."_

"_Before we move on to the Eulogy, I know many of here were friends and family to the King. I know many of you are saddened by this loss. But this is not a day to be sad, it's a day to celebrate. I want you to take a moment to pause and reflect on the good memories you may have had with his majesty."_

_Everyone in the room bowed their heads. And suddenly I was able to move. I got up from my stone bed and walked over to where Thomas was sitting. He was violently sobbing. I went to touch his shoulder but it literally went through his body. _

"_Thomas please," I said, "I am not dead it is just a nightmare." _

_He didn't budge._

"_Harry," He whispered, "forgive me, I'm sorry so sorry."_

"_Thomas it's not your fault!"_

_He didn't hear me. Suddenly I felt a gravitational pull back to the stone bed. The next thing I knew I was in my coffin. It was dark and cramped. I started kicking and banging amongst the walls. _

"_HELP!" I screamed, "THIS IS A MISTAKE! I AM NOT DEAD!"_

_My breath became shorter. I was losing air. I kept banging harder. _

"_HELP!" I screamed again, "THE JOKES OVER LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"_

_My breath was gone I started gasping for air. My banging became weaker. Till suddenly I was too weak to flail. _

_I then heard a faint voice call out:_

"_Harry…wake up!"_

_It was Thomas' voice: his ever so caring voice. And in my heaps of my final breaths I screamed out:_

"_I'M NOT DEAD PLEASE GET ME OUT!"_

I was suddenly in my bed tossing and turning kicking and screaming. Thomas was next to me shaking me awake. Anne was holding my hand tightly. Katherine was by my bedside praying.

"GET ME OUT!" I screamed, "PLEASE GET ME OUT!"

I sprang up in my bed gasping. I looked around the gasping. It was just a dream. Just a horrible and terrible dream.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	35. So Long and Goodnight Part 2

_**Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Warning: Character Death please grab your Kleenex.**_

_**But however it will end somewhat happy. **_

**So Long and Goodnight Part 2:**

_What's the worst thing I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay,_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

-My Chemical Romance- Helena

"What horrid nightmares that god would send upon you!" Thomas said.

After I woke up, Thomas sent the distressed versions of Anne and Katherine out of the room. He told Katherine to teach Anne how to take care of a baby (as much to Katherine's dismay she was still trying to get over the fact though in love with Thomas, that she was getting replaced by a _nobody_). The two of us sat at the edge of my bed as I told him every painful detail of that nightmare.

It shocked him what he was hearing. At some points he would just cross himself. Other points, he would cringe.

"God's sending me a omen Thomas," I said, "maybe you are destined to suffer at some point and maybe I will die saving you. Maybe god made this my destiny because I admit I am no saint. I have made many mistakes some minor some horrible and I am destined to make many more in my lifetime. I also admit I am not as faithful to my religion as you are as faithful as I am, I confess scarcely, I pray once in the morning and if I am not too tired once at night and no offence I don't wear a hairshirt and nor to I indulge in whipping myself, though I do admit I punch the wall every time I feel like I messed up big time and of course blood would be drawn."

Thomas cringed when I said the punching walls bit.

"I'm sorry I am cringing like this it sounds painful and oh I would like to clarify that Katherine threw my whip and all my hairshirts in the river. She said that hurting myself when I do wrong would set a bad example for Agnes. Katherine used to wear one you know until-"

Why wasn't I surprised Katherine was being the dominant in the relationship?

"Mary was born I used to be married to her remember."

"Right anyway Harry you were saying?"

"It's all god's plan I am going to be a hero, a martyr for someone's life."

Thomas crossed himself and then grabbed both my shoulders. He then looked at me eye length.

"Harry, you are speaking cryptically it is scaring me, But if what you say is true I don't want you to be a martyr for my cause. I can't live with that thought knowing you died because of me. I don't understand sometimes Harry, why you look so highly of me I am merely your servant and yes I am your friend as well but I am not supposed to be that important to you."

"But you are Thomas, when I was announced heir apparent to the throne my father basically laughed. Between Arthur and I it was me who was always yelled at, me who was always smacked by the rod, my father was constantly screaming HARRY because I was always doing something to make the family look bad and of course I was always judged. When Arthur died they all doubted me! Even my mother, the kindest woman you would ever meet. So when my father told me I was the next king of England I was scared, very scared because they doubted me so much they never prepared me for if something like this were to happen. And then you came along and it was like Moses parting the red sea, or the Angel Gabriel telling the Virgin Mary that she was pregnant with our savior! You were the only one who believed in me."

I closed my eyes and I remembered my first ever lesson with Thomas More:

"_Your highness," My new tutor Thomas More said as he bowed, "You said you preferred to be called Harry right?"_

_I walked into the room with my head looking towards the ground. I couldn't believe my father sent me to my lessons within days of my brother's death. Did he not trust me to be King that much? I thought it was disrespectful. But I was afraid that if I questioned it I would get spanked for it. _

"_Yes," I said sadly. _

_I pulled out a chair and sat down. I opened my notebook to a blank page. I leaned my head towards my left hand, while playing with my quill with my right one._

"_So what are we learning today?" I said, "As much as religion interests me it started to become repetitive and boring." _

_Thomas took his chair next to me and laughed. _

"_Unfortunately Harry," He said, "your religious lessons will be replaced by political lessons but no fear, I will make it interesting for you as I can maybe add philosophical perspective to it. For if you understand your people, their motives and their actions then you will be a great, just, kind and fair leader."_

He put his hand on my shoulder. 

"_I understand this is a trying time for you," He then said, "I know many have doubts about leaving you to rule this country. But I want you to know in all honesty that I believe in you and I promise you that you'll be a great leader."_

_I smiled._

_  
"Do you mean it Sir Thomas or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"_

"_I truly mean it I see it in your eyes how enthusiastic you are. Now before we continue I admit I did not agree with your father putting you back into your routine lessons so soon after your brother died but the King is the King so we must obey. So I thought today I'd just teach you the fundamentals of government and then we'd spend the rest of the time doing what ever you want. Your father tells me you have your own group of friends maybe you could introduce me to them how does that sound?"_

_I smiled wider I was beginning to like this Thomas More already! _

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" I yelled causing Thomas to jump in fright.

The door opened and Brandon and Knivert were standing in the doorway. They were both hysterically crying. They were holding each other's arms as if they were a married couple. I knew this was bad. Could my life get any worse? Wait a second? Where was Compton?

"Dear lord what happened to you two?" I said, "and where the hell is Compton?"

Brandon let go of Knivert and turned his back to me. He started to sob harder.

"He's dying," Knivert said.

No it couldn't be! Compton was fine hours before! He was happy merry and blabbing away about how in love he was. He couldn't be dying. I felt Thomas rubbing my back. He had a gut instinct he wasn't leaving my side tonight.

"But at the banquet he was happy and cheerful you're playing a trick on me Knivert."

Knivert started crying harder. That's when I knew he wasn't lying. God everyday was becoming crueler and crueler to me. I started tearing up.

"Compton requested we'd be there with him and yes that includes you sir Thomas because he wants you to be Henry's crying shoulder."

I couldn't help but smirk a little. But I knew deep down inside this was going to be one the most single most painful experience of my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By then I had seen only two human deaths in my life. The first death and I remember this exactly, not only was the first time I witnessed someone die, but it was the first and probably the last execution I would probably attend.

I was 16 pretty close to the beginning of my reign. By then my father who declared Thomas a godsend was used to the fact I was becoming King and gave me some tips about how to be a ruler. I remember why he forced me to witness this execution. It was because as much as he loved how Thomas added philosophy into my studies, some philosophy was making me too soft. So my father ordered me to some random nobleman's (I forget who he was, must have been Plantangent) beheading. It was not at all a pretty sight. It took three times to cut off the man's head. I ended up throwing up on Brandon's (he was kind enough to come with me) new doublet.

The second time I witnessed a human death was when my young son died. But that was a death that even to this day I can't even describe.

But now I was going to witness a third human death: the death of my childhood friend. I had known Compton since Knivert and I were four and Compton and Brandon were 7. The four of us did everything together from sports to schooling (aside from my private lessons). It killed me to know that our quartet was now going to be a trio.

As I walked to Compton's room Thomas had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My hands were crossed in front of me and I was looking to the floor.

"Thank you for coming with me Thomas," I said.

He patted me on the back.

"I would have wound up being your crying shoulder anyway," He said.

I sniffed from the premature tears.

"Thank you Thomas this is why I trust you the most of my friends, would you do me a favor?"

He started rubbing my back more vigorously.

"Sure Harry."

"Would you pray for him?"

Thomas gave me another reassuring smile.

"Of course I pray that God will open his doors for your friend."

"Thank you."

We finally stopped at the door and a puffy eyed Anthony Knivert turned around. I cringed hearing the terrible moaning from behind the door. Dying must have been so painful for Compton. I couldn't help but wonder that if my death were to be as my nightmares told me was it going to be that slow and painful?

"He's in here," Knivert said.

He slowly opened the door. Brandon followed after him. I took a deep breath before walking in with Thomas behind.

It was a dismal scene. Compton was pale and writhing wildly. Priests were surrounding him and praying. I looked behind me to see that Thomas crossed himself. Compton's eyes gazed at the four of us. He gave us a weak smile.

"You guys came," Compton said in a weak voice, "even Owen Tudor joined, the doctor said for you guys not to come too close though, I have caught the sweats."

Oh the dreaded sweats. It was the same illness that took my brother. Knivert, Brandon and I looked at each other debating how close we should get to him. I looked back at Thomas who gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll pray for god to protect the three of you," He said, "you should be with your friend."

I first slowly walked to the footboard of the bed. Knivert and Brandon hesitantly followed behind. They each took a spot on either side of me. Brandon tried to stay strong while Knivert was whimpering. Knivert took the death the hardest because he and Compton we equivalent to Brandon and I. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm in a lot of pain, I thought you guys would make the dying process easier by sharing memories the four of us shared."

Oh there were tons of memories. They were hard to choose because they were so vast. Whether it was a time we played sports or a time we would get into trouble. I tried to think of the best memory. Brandon who was on my right side smiled then laughed.

"Remember that time we played hide and seek," He said, "I wanted to find the best hiding spot, so I ran into Princess Margaret's room I remember you guys finally found me after Margaret threw my whole body out of the room because she was changing while I was hiding."

I smirked as I remembered the memory. We spent hours looking for Brandon until finally he came flying out of the room as if he were a spear. I looked over at Knivert who couldn't help but smirk against his tears. Compton laughed a little before he started coughing a little.

"I still can't believe you ended up marrying her but I see you are happy with her."

Brandon smirked a little more.

"She's a godsend she will definitely be a great crying shoulder tonight."

Knivert started to sob.

"Knivert don't be sad, god has to take us all eventually. Isn't that right Sir Thomas?"

We all looked back at Thomas who I could have sworn was whipping a tear from his eye. By then the last person who he saw die before his eyes was his first wife Joan Colt. Apparently he loved Joan so much that he completely for a while forgot he loved Katherine! This scene probably brought him back to that moment where Thomas was sitting at Joan's bedside as her life slowly slipped away.

"Yes," He said, "it's a cruel fact of life."

I sighed and turned back around.

"Henry why don't you share a memory with us? I don't think I have much longer and you were always a great story teller."

Quick note before I continue on dear reader, I was always a great storyteller. Many complemented me on that trait. Which was why I went on to write this story. I thought my great storytelling would keep you entertained. Anyway back to what I was writing.

I smiled there was one memory that kept popping on into my head.

"Of course my dear friend," I said, "Remember Hallows Eve 1502. When Brandon tried to tell us that Bloody Mary Story. And but made up some parts of it like he was the duke of the Town and that Katherine and Thomas More were married. And that when Bloody Mary tried to 'abduct' their daughter Thomas called everyone including the pope and Erasmus to stop the witch. And then Brandon said that if you were to go a mirror and say bloody Mary three times, she would kill you. So then Compton since you thought was nothing but Rubbish went to the mirror and said 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.' And of course made Brandon look like a fool."

Compton broke out into laughter. But as soon as it started it abruptly stopped and was replaced by gasping breaths. Knivert suddenly grabbed onto the bedpost and started wailing into it. Brandon ran over to his side and started rubbing his back. He was crying too. As for me my smile faded and realization struck over me. Compton probably had not even five minutes left. Some tears started to escape my eyes.

"Guys…I…was…truly…blessed…to…you…as…my…friends."

Those were his last words. Not even a second after he said that he closed his eyes one last time and entered into the afterlife. I know I probably didn't say it in time for him to hear me but I said:

"And we're honored to have you as a friend."

Knivert turned around to face me.

"Is he gone?" He squeaked.

I sadly nodded my head. He sobbed harder. He grabbed Brandon and cried into his chest. I looked down onto Compton's dead body sadly one last time. Before I turned around to Thomas. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Harry," He said.

I didn't reply I just fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lied on my bed face first with Thomas rubbing my back. He kept humming a soft tune. As much as it helped I was still violently sobbing. Two hours had past.

"Harry," He said, "I know how sad this is for you but think about it, his pain is over."

I started to sob harder. It surprised me that Thomas More could not control my sanity. He started to run his hand through my hair. He continued to him his soft tune. Until….

"Mademoiselle Boleyn," He said, "I am glad you are concerned about Harry, but he is right now in a good state."

I lifted my head, which felt heavy. Anne stood there with a look of concern. She had a goblet of water in her hand.

"Let her stay Thomas," I said, "she's good company."

Anne smiled when I said that. She walked over to my side. She placed it on the side table and sat next to me. I grabbed her hand.

"Actually I can't stay long," She said kissing my hand, "my brother in law is unfortunately also dying from the sweats and my sister needs me to comfort her, but I didn't want to leave without checking on you I am so sorry about William."

She bent down and kissed me on the lips.

"When will you be back?"

She kissed me again.

"As soon as I can…I know I don't have to say to you but take care of him for me Sir Thomas?"

Thomas smiled and bowed his head.

"Of course not to fear Mademoiselle Boleyn." He said.

My crying died down. I felt as though my body was slowly relaxing. She kissed me one last time on the forehead.

"Know Henry that no matter what I love you with all my heart."

I smirked amongst the tears.

"I love you too." I said.

She kissed me one last time before walking out the door. Thomas looked down with a smile.

"She's good to you I see." He said.

I couldn't answer because the next thing I knew I fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know that when I woke up, Pandora's box was about to be opened.

_**Next up: Map Of The Problematique the chaos begins! **_


	36. Map Of The Problematique Part 1

_**Here is the next chapter thanks again for all to reviewers! **_

**Map Of The Problematique Part 1:**

_Fear and Panic in the Air_

_I want to be free from desolation and despair._

-Muse- Map of The Problematique

The next morning (not exactly because the sun had not even rose yet) I woke up to Thomas shaking me awake.

"Harry," He whispered.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. It was still dark in the room I was not getting up.

"It's deathly early unless it's a dire emergency," I began.

Then I heard a loud knocking on the door interrupting my train of thought.

"Harry Wolsey's been banging on the door for one hour. It is an emergency."

Wolsey at my door at this deathly hour? This had to be bad.

"Open the door for him."

Thomas hastily ran to the door and opened it. Wolsey was a mess. The man couldn't keep his eyes opened and to make things worse he…was only in his breeches? Yes that image scarred me for life.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this unholy hour but-" He began before I interrupted him.

"God Dammit Wolsey put some bloody clothes on."

Thomas couldn't help but giggle.

"THIS IS NO JOKE…. THE SWEATS HAVE BROKEN OUT IN LONDON! The Mortality rate alone is high at least 1000 of your people were dead within the hour."

I froze. Thomas crossed himself and winced. He started to worry about his

Children the three who were home in Chelsea and his daughter Meg who was in somewhere in London with her husband William. I actually didn't question Wolsey because I found it odd that Compton and William Carey would catch the same disease within hours of each other.

I got out of bed and walked next to Thomas.

"What do you suggest we do Wolsey? Should we break up court as soon as possible?"

Wolsey didn't respond. He just put his arm on his neck and just moaned in pain. Thomas and I looked at each other and started to step backwards. We knew what this meant.

"Oh my neck."

That was the last thing Wolsey said before collapsing onto the floor and starting to writhe in pain. Wolsey was a bit chubby so it made a loud thump. The writhes became spasms and it was as though Wolsey was the devil. Cromwell (this would be the beginning where we'd see more of him) came in not a second after Wolsey hit the ground.

Thomas once again crossed himself.

"SOMEONE FETCH A DOCTOR!" Cromwell yelled.

Thomas and I were holding each other in fear. Wolsey couldn't die! I mean yes Wolsey was a jackass don't get me wrong, but no matter how much he was against it he always stood by me. He was my most diligent servant! Who the hell would replace him?

As I shivered in fear I wondered who was to be Wolsey's successor as morbid as it sounded. Usually the Lord Chancellor was a clergyman, but I was living in a changing time. With the rise of Humanism, religion became a secondary aspect of government. The Chancellor had to be someone who was keen in government. I also needed someone unlike Wolsey was a people person. Someone who had a good heart. Above all I needed someone I could trust.

My eyes gazed from Wolsey's suffering body to Thomas More. He was after all, the man who taught me everything I needed to know about politics. Almost everyone who met him loved him. Above all out of everyone in parliament I trusted Sir Thomas More the most. Yes I had it if god forbid Wolsey died from any cause; Thomas More was to be his successor.

"Well Sir Thomas," I said, "since it seems like some people in court have caught the sweats."

Thomas looked at me as if I was 12 years old again.

"No Really Harry," He said sarcastically.

"Well what should we do?"

I was testing his ability to know what to do in crisis.

"Um, I think we should split up the court have each member go back to their estates away from the outbreak until the plague is over and Harry you are welcome to stay with Katherine and I because all your palaces are close to London. "

Okay He would make a great Lord Chancellor.

"Thank you Sir Thomas...Hey you," I said and then pointed at Cromwell who was dumbstruck looking at the writhing Wolsey on the floor.

Cromwell jumped at that.

"You're pointing at me your Majesty?" He said.

Hard to believe one of my most trusted advisors, started out a timid and stupid weak-link.

"No I am pointing at the pope…OF COURSE I AM POINTING AT YOU MR. Crum is it?"

Cromwell started shaking.

"Cromwell sir."

"Whatever I like Crum better, now I want you to do a really big favor?"

Cromwell smiled because I trusted him enough for him to do a very important job.

"Anything your majesty."

"I want you to go to all my top advisors, tell them to leave London immediately, I also want you to send a messenger to Ludlow Castle to check on my daughter. I am leaving immediately for Chelsea to the More estate so I won't be back when you finished what I asked you to do so send all messages to there."

Cromwell bowed again.

"Yes your majesty."

And with that Cromwell disappeared. It was just the beginning to his rise in government.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and I waited for a doctor to tend to Wolsey, which didn't take that long. We didn't even pack anything we just ran into Katherine's bedchamber. Thomas first ran over to Agnes' cradle (they brought her along) and lifted the blanketed bundle. She made a little squeak.

"SHHH," Thomas cooed, "Harry would you hold Agnes while I wake up Katherine."

He handed me my goddaughter. I had to admit I had a real soft spot for babies. They were cute and lucky they had no idea what was coming for them. Everyone loved them even if they broke your favorite vase. And the best part they were easily amused. So I did what I usually did when I entertained Mary was a baby. I bounced her around.

Thomas walked over to Katherine. He was in for it. Katherine was not all a morning person being woken up from a deep sleep. Thomas softly shook her.

"Katherine honey you have to get up," He said.

Katherine groaned.

"Mi amor do you even know what time it is?" She asked, "The sun has not even risen yet unless it's some dire emergency please let me go back to sleep."

Thomas sighed.

But then I thought:

_WAIT A MINUTE! KATHERINE NEVER CALLED ME MI AMOR! _

Before I can ponder more into this situation Thomas said something in Katherine's ear. The next thing we knew she sprung out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like war amongst England had broken out. As Katherine, Thomas and I ran through the hallways to our prepared litter couples were running. No one said a word to each other we all just passed by and hope that when this is over we were alive and well. The only person I attempted to communicate with was my Sister and Brandon as we passed by them. But Margaret was in hysterics for the sake of her unborn child. So Charles just smiled. It seemed kind of way of saying don't worry we are going to make it out of this alive. As we exited the Castle and into the litter I wondered whether Compton was going to be the first person of my loved ones who will not make it out of this alive.

And then a bad feeling rushed over me I had a bad feeling something was going to happen to Anne.

_**Cliffhanger I know I suck. But I have good news. After watching the first episode of season three I have just confirmed, that shall be a sequel to PERKS! Yes that is right. And You'll be shocked onto who will make it to Perks 2! **_


	37. Map Of The Problematique Part 2

_**Warning: THE MIRROR IMAGE IS BACK! Hope u enjoy!**_

**Map of The Problematique Part 2:**

_And I feel like everything I saw is being swept away_

_When I refuse to let you go._

**-Map Of The Problematique-Muse**

As soon as we embarked on our way I must of dozed off then because my old friend the mirror image was made another appearance:

_I was not in the church this time. I was in some underground dungeon. I prayed to god it wasn't the same dream I am thinking of! Well it kind of was. It was dark and there was the sound of dripping. I saw a dim candle resting on the table and picked it up. _

_And there it was the most haunting sight. It was Thomas. His hands were chained high above him to a wooden stake. A dirty rag was stuffed in his mouth and tied at the back of his head. His head was limp so his chin was resting on his chest. I dropped the candle and ran over to him._

"_Thomas!" I was shaking him awake I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "Tom please wake up, please!"_

_He wasn't dead, though his body was pale. His breathing was shallow. Beneath all the cuts and the bruises on his face he looked peaceful. I started shaking him harder._

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SIR THOMAS MORE WAKE UP!" I said I knew this was a dream but I wanted these horrid nightmares to end._

_Suddenly I heard a laughing voice. I turned around and frowned it was mirror image._

"_You again!" I said._

_My mirror image then pushed me aside causing me to fall and go sliding across the floor. _

"_It's a pity you are still in denial of what's to come," My mirror image said lifting Thomas' chin, "all these warning's I've been sending you I thought you would get the message by now."_

_I looked at my image quizzically. Was he telling me what was happening to Thomas?_

"_What Message?" _

_My mirror image laughed. _

"_This it should be obvious by now that your precious Thomas is to be abducted and held in this very room for two years! And it's not going to be too comfortable and Harry this is the best part."_

_And to my horror my mirror image punched Thomas in the face. Though Thomas did not wake up he made a muffled moan in pain. But then I felt a sharp pain in my face. I felt the stream of blood going down my nose. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" _

_My mirror image laughed. _

"_Remember when you prayed that if this were to occur you'd wish to feel his pain well god granted your wish Harry, starting after you wake up every cut, bruise, smack or what ever action that shall cause him pain you shall feel."_

_I crossed myself now I was getting spooked. _

"_What?"_

_My mirror image laughed._

"_You heard me the big guy upstairs has made a connection between the two of you if Thomas gets hurt you get hurt, which means if Thomas dies you die."_

_I gasped. The lord actually listened to me for once this couldn't be real! It was all a dream. The lord had really cursed me this time. I stood up and squeezed my eyelids._

"_This can't be real."_

"_It is!"_

_I walked over now face-to-face with my mirror image._

"_So Thomas and my premonitions are right?"_

_The mirror image gave me a creepy smile._

"_Unfortunately."  
_

"_So am I going to die?"_

_My mirror image shrugged. _

"_That I am not sure, I sent the shot and the funeral warning so when you do save Thomas you are careful."  
_

_I shook my head._

"_Do you at least know who his captor is? So I could prevent it?"_

"_Well I hate to say this to you but, no, but I will tell you this, in order to break the connection, you have to save him but in order to save him you'd have to figure out who is causing his and in order to do that you'd have to…." _

"_I am going to have to what?"_

_My mirror image sighed._

"_I don't want to tell you now, just remember this date…May 19__th__ 1536."_

"_Wait what?"_

Before my mirror image could reveal the answer my eyes shot open. I must have been one hell of a deep sleep because I was in the guest chambers of Thomas' manor. I was gasping for air. I needed closure just to make sure. I quickly walked downstairs to find John playing the lute (which by the end of this story he will excel at). Thomas and Katherine were sitting on a bench. Agnes was on Katherine's lap being fed a bottle. Thomas' arm was wrapped around Katherine's shoulder.

I was jealous of them I admit but it they were the last thing on my mind. As I walked over to them they were in the midst of a rather odd conversation.

"You could feed her yourself you know." He said, "Joan my god bless her soul found such joy in feeding our children. They say you are more likely to grow an emotion attachment with the child!

"I am not sure mi amor!" She said, "I mean I never breast fed Mary and the two of us are very close."

Before Thomas could respond to her comment I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. And for some reason I felt the yanking in my shoulder, but I thought nothing of it! I pulled him up the stairs with me into my chambers where I was staying. I let go of his arm and he sat on the bed looking at me like I was a madman.

"Harry what is the meaning of this? Katherine and I were having a nice conversation! You could of simply said Thomas I need to talk to you."

I shut the door behind me and lightly grabbed his arm. I rolled up his sleeve. Thomas' eyes became wider.

"Harry what in god's name-" He started saying appalled.

I dug my nails into his bare skin. I would never hurt the man who had gave me so much. But my state of mind was not pleasant. My friend had died the night before and now my mirror image sent me some strange message from god that Thomas and I were connected in some odd way. I wasn't thinking straight. As soon as my nails were deep into his skin I started dragging them down causing him to bleed. Thomas flinched pulling his arm away.

"What was that for?" Thomas said even more appalled looking at his arm, "have you gone mad?"

Not a second later I felt someone digging their nails into my arm and making a deep piercing scratch. Then I felt warm liquid streaming down my arm. I pulled up my sleeve and saw my arm was bleeding with the exact same streams on Thomas' arm. I started heaving. Thomas went from a look of confusion.

"Harry?" He said, "What's wrong there has got a be a reason you are acting like this? Are you upset about your friend are you worried? Harry please say something."

I didn't wan to tell him. I just walked back against the wall and buried my face in my hands and started to sob.

It was official.

God had bestowed a curse on me.

_**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BOO!**_


	38. Map Of The Problematique Part 3

_**Warning: The beginning is a cheap ripoff of the end of episode 2x05 when I say cheap I mean it's a bit stupid. Oh yeah Anne and Henry fans grab your tissues **_

**Map Of The Problematique Part 3:**

_Loneliness be over _

_When will the loneliness be over?_

-Map Of The Problematique-Muse

_The moving image was spilt in half. On one side of the moving image there was me, in my office. Hands folded on the table. It seemed as though I was waiting for something. On the other side of the moving image was Thomas. He was on the scaffold, with some stubble, only in his chemise and hose._

_  
It didn't take me long to figure out I was dreaming._

_Anyway, Thomas was on the scaffold for some unnamed crime. He looked into the gathered crowd._

"_I am commanded to be brief," He said, "I beg you earnestly to pray for the king…tell him I died his good servant but god's first."_

_And did I on my side of the moving image do anything to stop this monstrosity? Nope, I just got up from chair and walked to the window._

_Back on Thomas' side of the moving image the executioner kneeled before Thomas and asks for his forgiveness. Thomas just put his hands on the executioner's shoulders and says:_

"Don't be afraid to do your office send me to god!"

_Why wasn't I surprised that Thomas would say that?_

_And me on my side of the moving image still did nothing to stop this monstrosity! GOD! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!_

_Then Thomas kneels at the block. He prays of course. He then leans foreword to rest his head on the block. He waits for a moment then lets his arms out. Not even a second later, to my horror and my dream self's stupidity the axe comes down severing his head._

_And what did my idiotic dream self do? Like an idiot I ended screaming to the ceiling. WAY TO GO HARRY YOU IDIOT YOU COULD OF STOPPED THIS MONSTROSITY! But NOOOOOO! You had to let the only reason for your sanity DIE! But then my dream self's screams in anguish suddenly halted when its head detached from his body and fell to the floor. While my headless body followed it causing a bloody mess on the tile floor. _

I shot out of bed. I was going mad. I didn't want to believe these dreams, those realistic horrible dreams! I immediately ran downstairs and out of the house. I was just in my breeches but I didn't care! I quietly shut the front door and walked out into the night!

It was a beautiful summer night. Not a single cloud in the sky. The stars were like diamonds. I looked to the river. The Moon was reflecting onto the river. I sighed.

I walked to the dock that lead to the river. I walked to the end of it and sat dipping my feet into the water. I sighed. Life these days became so complicated, especially with this newfound curse. I lightly kicked my feet through the water. It was just right not too cold not too hot. I knew here I was in a state of peace. Across the river there was mass chaos, but here just the sound of animals.

I was just lost in time that I didn't notice that someone was walking towards me and then put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned my head to see it was Thomas. He was simply wearing a black dressing robe.

"Dammit Owen," I joked, "You scared me."

Thomas laughed and took the empty spot next to me.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Harry," he said, "especially the fact you have a high status as king and all."

I smirked and looked back into the water.

"Thanks for being concerned of my well being father."

Thomas smirked.

"I am glad you could see me in that way Harry."

He paused and looked across the lake. In the distance we heard the sounds of my people weeping into the night at the loss of their loved ones. Fires were burning. I sighed. I thought I was a coward leaving my people like that.

"This is just horrible…I feel for them, I know the pain of losing a family member to this horrible disease, I was a mess when Arthur died, then again I also found out that day instead of being the Archbishop of Canterbury I was to be the next King of England. It wasn't so bad though I met my amazing tutor."

Thomas chuckled.

"Still flattering me."

I looked over to him and smiled.

"Well you deserved to be flattered with your reputation and all anyway I know you were worried about Meg…did you get any word from her?"

"The good news is Meg and William are both unaffected and are on their way here, which is one of the reasons why I am out here. But there is another reason, you received a letter from Mademoiselle Boleyn. I wanted to be out here to give it to you just incase it was bad."

He pulled the letter from the envelope from the pocket of his dressing gown and handed it to me.

"It's probably Anne telling me that she is alright and why do you call her Mademoiselle Boleyn rather than Lady Anne or Mistress Anne."

I carefully ripped the seal.

"Well for some reason when I first met each other alone at least she requested that I call her that she told me she wanted to be called that because she missed…"

Thomas started going into one of his intellectual monoluges. But I started to tune it out. I was excited to read this letter. I thought maybe she would add some words of love into it. But my happiness thinking about her suddenly turned into sadness. The letter was not good. I still to this day remember those words completely:

_My Dearest Henry,_

_I don't know how much longer I have but it breaks my heart to tell you that I am dying from the sweats. The doctors urged me to rest but if god wanted to take me then I did not want him to without me telling you how much I care about you. You probably know already how much I care about you because I am writing this letter when I am not supposed to. Well I am not writing exactly I am telling George who is by my side what to say while he writes the words down on paper._

_I confess Henry I am scared of death. I am also in a lot of pain. But it gives me comfort to know that you love me and that wherever you are you have me in my heart with you. I also confess that when you first started courting me it was because you thought I was young and could give you sons. So I followed along to make you happy. But the way you have treated me in our unfortunate short relationship proved me wrong, and the more time we spent the more I fell in love with you. _

_I am being optimistic that I cheat death, but if I don't I want you to move on. I don't want you to dwell on me for the rest of your life. You have better matters to worry about. Keep me in your heart but find another woman who you think will treat you as well as I could or may have._

_I must rest now. Hopefully god will send me a miracle. But if he takes me know no matter what happens no matter where I go heaven, hell or purgatory I will always love you. Please pray for me._

_Love Always,_

_Anne_

I froze I did not know whether to react. Anne was ill and she was most likely going to die. And then with shaky hands I dropped the letter into the water.

_**DON'T BE ALARMED EVERYBODY ANNE IS NOT GOING TO DIE! I didn't want everyone freaking out in my review box lol so I might as well tell you now LOL! **_


	39. Map Of The Problematique Part 4

_**Hello all here is ze next thrilling chapter of Perks. Warnings: Henry being fed like a five year old by Sir Thomas More (I know it sounds slashy but it ain't slash, however if you do want to see some romance between Anne and Henry scroll to the end of this chapter!) Enjoy!**_

**Map of The Problematique Part 4:**

_Life will flash before my eyes_

_So scattered and lost_

_I want to touch the other side_

-**Muse-Map of The Problematique **

Two days had passed since I got the letter. The image of Anne dead kept flashing through my eyes. If she died I wanted to die with her. Heavy irony to the end of this tale. Anyway, those next two days I was bed ridden, I didn't want to get out of bed for anything not even to eat. The blinds were closed. In my periods of darkness I randomly started crying. One day there was a knock on my door. I knew it was Thomas he came in and out of the room in intervals of those two days.

"GO AWAY SIR THOMAS MORE!" I shrieked.

I brought my head down onto the pillow and started sobbing again. Then the door opened wide.

"THAT IS IT HARRY!" He said, "I CANNOT LET YOU DO THIS ANYMORE!"

I flipped from my side onto my back to look at him. He was walking towards the bed. I picked up a pillow.

"I SAID GO AWAY! AND THAT'S A ORDER!"

I then threw my pillow at him.

"FINE I'LL GO AWAY! I'LL JUST GO AWAY AND LET THE KING DIE FOR A WOMAN WHO BLANTLY TOLD HIM TO MOVE ON!"

He then stormed out of the room. I rolled onto my stomach and sobbed harder into my pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once again hoping I wouldn't wake up again.

But I did hours later to my dismay. I sat up to see that Thomas was sitting at the edge of the bed. He had a tray of food on his lap. My eyes widened.

"I am not hungry," I whispered.

Thomas laughed.

"I rarely curse Harry but that is Bullshit," He said as he started cutting up what looked like some kind of meat pie, "You haven't eaten in three days, you'll like it Harry it's a new recipe Meg learned from Roper's family it's really good."

He put his fork into a morsel of the food to my lips. I tightened my lips and turned my head away.

"Harry please," Thomas said his voice now cracking, "I am starting to grow worried. You're like a son to me Harry; I don't want you to die please Harry you don't even have to eat the whole thing."

I even saw a tear stream down his eye. I elicited a short whine and slowly opened my lips. And as he feed me the first bite of food, I heard a sob escape his lips. I realized then how starving I was and he silently fed me the whole pie in a matter of moments.

"Thank you Harry," He sniffed, "I didn't know how my life would be without you."

And then I hugged him, sobbing into his chest. He started to sob as well. I wished Thomas was my real father, that way my life would have been much better.

"I feel that same way," I said weakly.

And it was true when Thomas disappeared; I was a true mess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night while everyone was sleeping I snuck out of bed. I never explored the More estate in it's entirety so I took the opportunity to take my mind off Anne, realizing that's what she would of wanted. I found my self in Thomas' huge library. I was amazed. Among the walls there were shelves lined with books. Books that were ranging from Dante to Erasmus. I looked to the table and saw Thomas was writing yet another work. I walked over to the table and sat down.

It was a poem a love poem. It was about Katherine I immediately recognized by the description:

_My ladylove has raven hair_

_With skin with a color that's so fair_

_For eyes of dark color they seem so light_

_And I can stare at them with such delight._

I smirked I could say the same thing about Anne. Her face spiritually hovered over me. The thought of her in this dark time made me shiver in delight. But it was the only stanza so far. The rest was scribbled out by ink. I got up from the table and sighed. I looked around the wall to see which book.

I picked up Dante's _Inferno_. It was a sentimental book to me. It was one of the first books I read with Thomas More. A conversation about the second Circle of hell echoed in my ears, the second circle of hell was a place where people who committed lust.

"_So Harry what did you think about the second circle of Hell?" Thomas said. _

_It scared me. The second circle of Hell was where the first people were truly tortured. They were blown around in a never-ending storm. People who had committed lust. Some of them where my heroes, like Achilles the Greek hero of Homer's the Iliad. Why if someone was in love were they punished that severely? I felt that would be me because I was in love with Katherine._

"_Why Sir Thomas if someone is in love, are they punished that severely?" I asked striking up one of our most interesting conversations we were to have._

_Thomas chuckled._

"_Love can drive us to do crazy things. I know I have experienced that myself."_

_And then I asked him a very personal question:_

_  
"Are you in love right now Sir Thomas?" _

_He sighed and looked down. He was embarrassed to tell me the truth I could tell. _

"_Yes Harry I am with one of the most beautiful ladies I have set my eyes upon but now it's the time to talk bout my personal life. Let's continue." _

_Little did I know that this beautiful lady was Katherine….my future bride.  
_

My mind snapped back to reality as I walked back to the chair I walked the words echoed in my ear. "Love can drive us to do crazy things." I wondered if it would be that way with Anne. I was about to sit down when the door slammed open. It was Thomas holding yet another envelope.

"Harry there you are!" He said, "you had me worried one more minute I would think someone abducted you. I received another letter for you."

I ran over to him and ripped the letter out of his hands. I saw the seal was a Boleyn seal. I started shaking I knew it was bad.

"Don't you dare leave this room!" I barked to Thomas as I barbarically ripped the seal off envelope.

I looked to the letter for a second and I smiled and started laughing. It was from Anne and it was 1000 times better than the last one:

_My Dearest Henry,_

_I have such good news. Last night a miracle happened. The doctors came to check on me. I no longer felt weak, my delirium had disappeared and my pains have gone minus my aching stomach. But what I mean to say my dearest Henry is that my sweats have gone._

_And what had kept me going was you. My eagerness to be married to you and have our bodies intertwined. My eagerness to bear you a beautiful son. My eagerness to laugh and cry with you through the good and the bad. And because of these motivations, I still am able to live. _

_  
The doctor says I must rest but, I hope in a few days time I can travel to Thomas More's estate to see you and fall into your arms once again, if Sir Thomas doesn't mind. By the way tell him I just read Richard III once again an amazing classic work by him._

_With all my love_

_Your ever willing servant_

_Anne Boleyn_

"Harry what does the letter say?"

I didn't say anything I just hugged him tightly.

"SHE LIVES THOMAS SHE LIVES! IT'S A BLOODY MIRACLE!"

I let go of him and started to do a happy jig around the room. I did that often when I was in a good mood. Thomas just stood to the side and laughed.

"Well I guess god answered my prayers then."

I stopped dancing and looked at him tilting my head.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"You don't have to thank me, but I knew how unhappy you would be if mademoiselle Boleyn died so I prayed for her, Katherine did a little as well. I am glad they were answered…well I must be heading to bed now since you stumbled my way into my Library feel free to take any book you would like well, good night Harry and as I say to my children every night may god keep you this night and always."

I smiled at him.

"You as well, pleasant dreams."

With that Thomas bowed and descended out of the room. And once again the great Sir Thomas More rescued my sanity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after I received the letter from Anne I received more good news. The sweats had died down and subdued taking the lives of millions of my countrymen. Along with Anne surviving the disease Wolsey did as well putting my hopes for Sir Thomas being the next Lord Chancellor on hold but I was glad Wolsey made it through. We were all able to head back that Friday night where we attended a sad yet beautiful memorial service. Thomas sat on my side as I thought of Compton being an unfortunate loss in this terror. But these thoughts were replaced by happy ones the thoughts that soon Anne would once again be in my arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and I decided we were going to reunite in the woods. It was a short ride from the palace to the meeting spot. But the ride seemed to take forever. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours I found Anne waiting for me, sitting under the shade of the tree reading _Utopia _once again. I hoped I wasn't dreaming. The wind blew through her long raven hair. I quickly demounted my horse clumsily falling to the ground. I quickly tied my horse in place.

"ANNE!" I screamed.

She dropped her book and got up dusting herself off. A smile curled onto her lips. She came walking towards me as I ran towards her. When we met I picked her up and spun her around. Then I kissed her on the lips. Then I continued barbarically tongues now touching.

"Oh Henry," She whispered in between kisses, "my sweet Henry."

She then buried her head in my chest as I ran my hand through her raven hair. I chuckled.

"Oh thank god!"

I kissed her at the top of her head. Nothing could have ruined this perfect moment.

_**I know all my Anne/Henry fans out there must of enjoyed the end of this chapter. Next up Katherine and Henry strategize how they are going to make Katherine's fake opposition for divorce look real. Suspicions from both Anne Boleyn and Thomas More and Bishop Fisher Henry's now sworn enemy gets involved in Katherine's defense only to find out she really wants to marry his friend Sir Thomas More. **_


	40. Situations

_**Finally updating this yay! And we are moving right along in Henry's story! Horray! I have no warnings but I am tweaking history again in this hey it's a alternate history fic! **_

**Situations:**

_Darling what is going on?_

_Honestly what ever happened: Lying is your favorite Passion._

**-Situations-Escape The Fate**

Summer passed by in a flash and before I knew it, it was fall and soon Cardinal Campeggio was to come and divorce Katherine and I for good so I could marry Anne and she could marry Thomas. Towards the end of August, Katherine and I started to have secret meetings. Late at night while everyone was asleep Katherine and I would meet in the palace Gardens and talk.

So far the plans were going smoothly. We first came up with a plan to suggest that Katherine go to a Nunnery, which Katherine would refuse. This was phase 1 of the plan. Which worked smoothly. Phase 2 was Katherine coming back to court, which did days after the nunnery plan. This was even smoother than Phase 1, even though someone else shared the bedchamber with her.

Cough! Cough! SIRTHOMASMORE Cough! Cough!

Which was fine by me because Anne my dearest love was sharing the bedchamber with me.

We were onto phase 3 of our plan when there was an unfortunate interference. No, it wasn't unfortunate….it was a really bad interference.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIR THOMAS HIRED BISHOP FISHER TO BE YOUR DIVORCE LAWYER?" I shrieked one late night during one of our meetings,

Katherine put her hand over my mouth.

"Keep it down," she said quietly, "you'll wake the dead."

I stepped away from her squeezing the bridge of my nose. The man already question my eh, er, um…essence before. Lord knows how he would terrorize me during the legate trial.

"I am sorry," I said quietly, "it is not my fault that Bishop Fisher was all best friends with my crazy Grandma Margaret Beaufort and is now making my life a living hell long after she croaked…you didn't tell Sir Thomas you wanted to marry him yet did you or of our plan?"

Katherine looked to the ground shamefully.

"No, I am afraid to. You know Thomas he is a man who loves simplicity I don't think being a consort to a Princess is something he has in mind. And plus he told me I was a true Queen, he doesn't understand I would give it up to be with him but he is working desperately I couldn't tell him."

I smiled for the first time, I never seen Katherine this in love before. I wasn't jealous, I was happy for her. I still love Katherine enough to know as long as she is happy I am happy.

"Katherine maybe if you tell him the truth…he will accept it. Tell him if he loves you and wants to serve enough as he does let him accept your happiness."

Katherine smirked.

"You know no offence for someone who hasn't had that much luck in love you give pretty good advice."

I shrugged.

"Blame it on years getting advised by Sir Thomas More."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I was sitting in my office reading a book when Wolsey knocked on the door. I smiled and put my book lightly on the table.

"Ah Wolsey," I said, "This is a surprise, any news? Any new and exciting developments on my divorce? I am glad to see you are well, have a seat."

Wolsey walked into the room and sat in the seat across from me. He folded his hands on the desk.

"Well your majesty," he said, "as you know I almost died from the sweats last month, I did a lot of deal of thinking and I know it is such short notice, with your Permission I would like to retire my post as Lord Chancellor but still run the papal legate this October for my health."

I was shocked Wolsey loved being my Chancellor, I guess when you got to be his age your well-being became your most important priority. And Wolsey started to by then go crazy so I guess it was a good thing for the government at least and he was going to still help with the divorce so it wouldn't be too much of a problem with my choice for Wolsey's successor;

"I admit you have done a lot for me and this country for basically so far all my reign so this saddens me. But you have my full permission to retire to your manor home. Now I know the Lord Chancellor is my choice and my choice alone, but if you were in my position right now who would you choose to be your successor this can help me make my final decision."

_Please say Sir Thomas More, Please say Sir Thomas More. _I kept thinking.

Wolsey smiled.

"I thank thee your majesty…as for my choice for your next Chancellor, it comes easily to me. Sir Thomas More would be my first choice. Sir Thomas is not only a powerful and well respected member of government but Sir Thomas is as we all know your closest friend and you trust him above all things which to me is the most important part of being a Chancellor…trust."

I smiled, Wolsey agreed, Thomas More was to be my next Lord Chancellor.

"And I was going to pick More as my next Chancellor for those very reasons. I am going to miss you Wolsey but you have done so much for me let me do this last favor for you as thanks."

Wolsey smiled.

"And it has been my life's honor to be your Chancellor."

And now to break the news to Thomas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and I walked in the gardens that afternoon. We were both silent. The Lord Chancellor was the highest and most honorable position in government. I needed a good way to tell him. So I gathered my thoughts.

"You're awfully quiet today Harry," He said breaking the silence.

Thomas I could tell was nervous. His eyes were cast down on the ground. His hands shifted uncontrollably as he gripped tightly onto his hat that he was carrying. I gave him a smile hoping to ease his nerves.

"Yes," I said, "Wolsey retired his post as Lord Chancellor this morning."

He looked up at me a bit of relief. He thought that was all this conversation was about.

"This is so sudden, it must be bitter sweet for you Harry he's been your Chancellor since you took the throne. Do you need me to help you choose your next Chancellor, just give me a few moments and I can.."

He lost his train of thought when I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He blinked upper lip twitching. I felt him shaking violently now.

"I made my decision already Thomas no need, my Lord."

Thomas squirmed ripping himself out my grip and started storming off.

"No!"

I froze. I was hurt! I didn't want anyone else as the Lord Chancellor. I only wanted Thomas.

"No?"

Thomas turned around and faced me with a stern and nervous look in his eyes.

"I don't want to be Chancellor."

I felt the fire burning in my body. I was so hurt that the man who was like my father turned me down. Just like my real father. I stormed up to him.

"IT'S NOT WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT IT OR NOT YOU WILL DO AS I COMAND!"

Thomas looked at me with scared eyes, upper lip still twitching, body visibly shaking. Things started to go down hill from there dear reader, the man who kept my sanity stopped being able to control me. His hands gripped tighter onto the hat. There was dead silence for a moment. I could of sworn his eyes were watering. He finally mouthed out:

"What's happening to you Harry?"

My rage was starting to turn him away from me. I couldn't let that happen.

"Thomas I am sorry it came out that way," I said walking over to him and once again wrapping my arms his shoulders. His head was looking down to the ground.

Thomas sighed.

"I don't think it's a job I could do as well as Wolsey did. I don't even agree with your divorce. And what if I do a bad job and I fail you Harry, I serve you to the best I can unless it is against God."

I smiled at him. I stepped backwards holding both his elbows.

"Thomas, you have served me and been by my side since I was 12 years old. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You held me when I cried and held my hand when I was sick. Gave me some of the greatest advice. You are Mary's Godfather as I am the Godfather of two of your Children. And every time I am in your company even in complete insanity everything seems to make sense. Above all I trust you, to makes you the most perfect chancellor England has ever seen. Just promise that you will look to god first and then me."

Thomas with his eyes still cast down to the ground smiled. He always did when he was being complemented about his actions.

"If you feel that I am worthy to be your chancellor, then Harry I accept."

I smiled.

"Well then My Lord now that you are my Chancellor we have a lot to discuss."

And we both walked in the garden discussing plans for the future of the country. The country was excited to have Sir Thomas More as their new Lord Chancellor. Some were excited because they thought he would protect the true faith. Others were excited because they thought the arts and education would be greatly improved. But there was a third group of people I was unfortunately wasn't aware of. The group of people who saw Thomas as a prized jewel they could snatch away and use against my conscience.

And they would succeed.

_**Uh oh! LOL! Well good for you Wolsey you are making a smart move here. Next Chapter: The elevation of More as Lord Chancellor The rise of Thomas Cromwell, the comic Relief of Perks. And Anne suspects Kat and Henry are banging each other during their Secret meetings. **_


	41. Rise Of The Thomases Part 1: More Rises

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

**The Rise Of The Thomases Part 1: **

The next day there was an elevation ceremony for Thomas. It was a quick and simple ceremony. He never liked to have a whole to do about anything even if it were an elevation to Lord Chancellor. A few people attended, a newly pregnant Meg Roper and her husband William, Thomas' adoptive daughter, his three other biological children, Anne Wolsey, Cromwell who ran the ceremony, Bishop Fisher (gags) and Katherine who sat next to me with young Agnes cradled in her arms.

"Sir Thomas," Cromwell said with the bible in his hands, "Place your right hand on the bible."

Thomas looked at me and smiled. Katherine and I looked at each other with joy. Anne looked at us carefully like she was suspicious of us. In the midst of joy and paranoia Thomas placed his right hand on the bible.

"Sir Thomas More," Cromwell said again, "Do you swear to take your position as Lord Chancellor honorably and faithfully serve the king and provide him good council so help you god?"

Thomas then looked at Cromwell with a sinister smile.

_Is there a war between them that I don't know about? _I thought to myself.

"I do," Thomas said interrupting my thoughts.

It was then my turn to take part in the ceremony. It was my job to make Thomas' position as Lord Chancellor official. I stood up with my sword in my hand I used during elevation ceremonies such as this one and walked down the dais in front of Thomas.

"Kneel," I said.

Thomas fell to one knee. His head bowed down towards the ground. This position mimicked the one he posed 9 years before when I knighted him. He was upright, poised. A smirk of confidence and determination flashed across his thin pink lips. He was modest about things like this, but in the end he knew it was some honor from a higher being for his good deeds. I knew that too.

"I dub thee Sir Thomas More," I said placing the tip of my sword on both his shoulders, "Lord Chancellor of England with all the confidence that you will serve me as well as have for the past 21 years you have known and served me, you may rise my Lord."

The whole room applauded except for Cromwell as Thomas rose as Lord Chancellor. I think out of everyone in the room his children were the most excited. The moment Thomas rose, his children came running up to him and attacked him as if they haven't seen him in years.

John, Thomas' only son (get used to him he is going to make many appearances by the end of this story), quickly hugged his father and walked over to me. The last time I saw him was right around his 16th birthday. It was a strange age because most boys started to change into men sometimes almost rapidly. Four months later his boyhood features were gone and what stood before me was a 16-year-old version of Sir Thomas More.

"Hello Uncle Harry," John said his voice now cracking.

His voice was deepening too. He started to sound a bit like Thomas too.

"Wow John," I said, "I almost mistaken you for your father."

Thomas looked at us and smiled.

"John's been getting that compliment a lot." He said, "We had dinner at my father's last night because he couldn't make it today but John stood next to my portrait from when I was 21 I think but John looked identical to it. "

At this point Bishop Fisher was walking towards us....the first thing I thought was FUCK! Katherine pushed through the crowd, one arm holding Agnes the other pushing through the Crowd. She finally reached out to wrap her free arm around Thomas' shoulder.

"Congratulations my Lord," Katherine said.

She leaned in to kiss him.

"You know publicly showing your secret lover to the world is not going to help with your cause with your Divorce," Fucking Bishop Fisher said.

Katherine turned her head to the old man and gave him a death Glare.

"SHUT UP BISHOP FISHER!" She shrieked.

Katherine leaned in and finally kissed Thomas passionately on the lips. I heard a long sad sigh. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Cromwell looking sadly to the ground. He seemed so lonely. I walked over to him and wrapped a arm around his shoulders. For some reason or another I felt Cromwell's body relax.

"Are you alright Mr. Cromwell?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked like he never been given comfort before.

"Come why don't we take a walk outside it's a nice day outside," I said.

I thought it would be better if Thomas spent some alone time with his family on this joyous occasion. Little did I know as we walked outside I completely blew off Anne.

_**Next up: Cromwell and Henry's Convo! LOL! **_


	42. Rise of The Thomases 2: Crum also Rises

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. But there's major twistedge ahead hope you enjoy! **_

**Rise of The Thomases Cromwell Also Rises:**

If you to compare Thomas More and Thomas Cromwell my dear reader, you would see that they were the polar opposite to each other. More was born to a noble family and his father was a well-respected yet mad Judge. Cromwell on the other hand was born to a peasant family while his father was some drunken, troubling making Blacksmith. Everyone loved More while everyone hated Cromwell. More was handsome, slender with dark features. Cromwell did have dark features but was big boned and looked like a rat, so he was not the most handsome fellow I came across. More was liked scratched that loved by Katherine. Cromwell was liked by Anne. More at some points would be defiant. Cromwell was submissive…I mean there were some points were he actually pleasured me on my command………Um we're going to save that for later let me continue my train of thought. And what made the two of them the most opposite from each other was this:

More was a fierce, devoted and strict Roman Catholic. Cromwell was a fierce, devoted and strict…Protestant.

Often because of these differences the two men would clash. In fact when dear poor Thomas disappeared I literally thought that Thomas Cromwell had something to do with it!

Luckily (and thank god he wasn't because I couldn't afford to lose a servant like Cromwell), he wasn't. But you will see, my dear reader, the mastermind at the end of this, abruptly changing eerie tale. But what Cromwell did engineer was the successful assassination of Bishop Fisher…oops did I spoil the surprise, I'm eager to write it because it adds light to the event that followed in the wake of it.

Back to topic, though both More and Cromwell had their differences, they both had their similarities. Both went to Oxford to study law. Both were fathers. Both were my faithful servants and finally both unfortunately lost their wives to death.

My comparisons to Cromwell and Sir Thomas More basically sums up Cromwell. If I describe anything else about Cromwell it would also take up the rest of the story because he is a complex and bizarre character.

Back to our tale, Cromwell and I were walking outside having a rather interesting conversation. A conversation that if Thomas More were there, it will make his ears bleed! Now I wasn't like Thomas. I was a bit more open to everyone's opinion and this was no exception….It made me think Cromwell was pretty brave for speaking heresy to someone who at the time was a very Roman Catholic Prince.

"Personally as a man who was born of low and poor blood," Cromwell began, "Religion was basically all I had when I was growing up. It amazed me how the church urged us to help the poor when they are decorated with riches like a palace. Rome is a prime example, it looks like a King could live in there."

I liked Cromwell; he was the only one I could debate with. And the two of us always had the best debates.

"Well," I replied, "aren't there other ways to fix the system of Christendom rather than abandon it, it's heresy to say things like that."

I saw Cromwell's face drain of its color.

"Let me recant that, it was foolish of me to speak such matters in front of you, especially since you are well acquainted with Sir Thomas More."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. And once again I felt Cromwell relax. This time a bizarre smirk grazed across his lips. I questioned why he felt so comfortable in my embrace. Seeing this before, I came to the answer quickly. Like George Boleyn and William Compton (may god rest his soul) Cromwell seemed to be more interested in men. And this time it wasn't some deviant courtier…. IT WAS ME! But I had my curious moments (you will see later) and had many friends who were like Cromwell, so I understood. Besides I was flattered that men were also attracted to me.

"I am playing devils advocate here Crum, always do."

Cromwell laughed nervously.

"Phew…for a second there I thought you going to have me arrested for heresy and I am shocked especially since you were named defender of the faith for writing against Luther. Plus you were and still influenced heavily by Sir Thomas More."

I laughed hysterically. Yes I shared many values with Sir Thomas More but that didn't mean I followed the man verbatim.

"I don't like Martin Luther, I think some his ideas are insanely stupid. For example, the idea to allow clergy to marry that is disrespectful. As a child raised to be a cleric and not a king, I think it is disrespectful I think it takes a lot of strength not to love anyone except God's church destroys that strength."

Cromwell nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed, as a man also raised to be a cleric I understand, but there is something that troubles me about your thought as well. There are many clerics for example Cardinal Wolsey, who break god's law of perpetual chastity for clerics. Shouldn't clerics who break it be allowed to marry?"

I smiled. Now I was really starting to like Cromwell. He wasn't earning my affection by flattery. I hadn't at that point felt so comfortable with any of my courtiers since well…Thomas More. It was why I bared the same love for him as More, this security, this safety.

"I like you Crum, you are one of the only who treat me like a human rather than a King, and I never thought I would say that to anyone else besides Thomas More."

Cromwell snickered and looked to the ground.

"Wow we just made the acquaintance level with each other and you are considering me as someone on the same level as Thomas More."

I patted him on the back. I know it was fast to give him a position in the elite part of my government, but I knew

"I see many great things in your future, starting right now, starting tomorrow you will be an official member of my privy council."

Cromwell looked at me for a second in shock. Moments later he fell before me on his knees.

"Your majesty…"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"Please call me Henry."

Cromwell shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry Henry."

And then he did something rather bizarre. Something that not even my friends who were attracted to men would do. He lightly gripped my hand.

"It's such a honor my lord," He said.

And then he lightly kissed my hand. Did I actually…like it? And was I getting the same feelings for Anne as I was then getting with Cromwell? No way, I mean I am attracted to women, I kept thinking! And if Anne found out about this…no worse if Thomas More found out about this, I was good as dead!

Maybe I was happy! Yes I was happy he understood me for once! I thought maybe I could sleep it off. I slowly brought grabbed Cromwell's elbows and brought him to his feet.

"You deserve this more than anyone," I said, "for you gained my trust."

I then I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's getting late we must go inside for Sir Thomas' celebration banquet tonight," I said "Why don't you sit with Anne, Katherine, Sir Thomas and I tonight for dinner?"

Cromwell smiled.

"I would love to," He said.

We then turned around and started to walk back towards the palace. And as we walked back to the palace I kept repeating this mantra in my head:

I'm in love with Anne. I'm in love with Anne. I'm in love with Anne.

_**THE PLOT THICKENS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_


	43. Coming Clean

_**Sorry it took so long to update a lot of shit went down. Long story. Anyway**_

_**  
Warnings: Sexual Content, Suggestions of Homosexuality, Suggestive themes and Foreshadowing. **_

**Coming Clean:**

_I found out what it takes to be a man_

_Mom and Dad will never understand_

_What's happening to me_

_**Coming Clean-Green Day**_

_I was finally making love to Anne. She lied below me like a goddess. Pale, naked her black hair spread behind her like a sheet. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I felt nothing between my waist and thighs. I felt her legs wrap around my waist. _

"_Oh Anne" I moaned_

_I was about to release the pleasure was overwhelming._

"_Oh Henry!"_

_I opened my eyes to look down into Anne's eyes. But when I looked down it wasn't Anne. In fact it was far from it. It was just Cromwell wearing a long black wig. I stopped for a second and looked in confusion. I just smiled and shrugged. _

"_What the heck I am going to hell anyway!"_

And I went back to thrusting hardly into him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I woke up screaming. I thank the maker I was alone because how the hell could I explain to Anne that I dreamt about making love to Cromwell…and that I actually liked it.

OH SWEET LORD I kept thinking; I have sinned big time.

I needed to pray, I needed to confess and I can't believe I thought this but I needed to tame my unruly flesh.

I shot out of bed and ran over to my crucifix that Sir Thomas brought me for Christmas. Stumbling to my knees as I crossed myself.

"I confess to you oh Omnipotent God, that I have sinned exceedingly in thought."

And I did what I witnessed Thomas More do when he said this prayer. Probably often since he thought of Katherine a lot. I punched my clasped hands against my chest as I chanted:

"Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa."

I kept chanting those words as I kept punching my chest. Why the hell was I thinking of another man this way? I kept thinking, And Cromwell for that matter? He wasn't even that attractive. But the way he kissed my hand sent me into a frenzy just as bad as the one I had when I met Anne. I was so absorbed in these thoughts and praying for my soul that I didn't notice a presence standing behind me.

"Harry?"

I jumped from the shock because I didn't expect anyone one to come in. And standing there was the last person I wanted to see at that moment, Sir Thomas More. For some reason he looked pretty frightened. He was sweating and shaking (and we will find out later why that was my dear reader).

"By god Sir Thomas," I said placing my hand over my chest where my heart was beating rapidly, "you scared me."

Thomas looked down at me with a look of concern.

"What in god's good name are you doing praying in the middle of the night? And the Mea Culpa for that matter."

It was Sir Thomas he loved me right? I could tell him and he wouldn't judge right?

"You love me right Sir Thomas?"

He raised a eyebrow looking down at me quizzically. It was something probably his children would ask if he were in trouble.

"Of course Harry you are my king and like a second son to me."

I took a deep breath.

"Would you love me even if I committed one of the worlds biggest sins?"

Thomas looked at me with concern.

"Harry if you read Martin Luther…"

I shuddered.

"No that man is a quack Sir Thomas…. it's worse…. I dreamt of another man."

Thomas scratched his head once again. He didn't know what to say. He was pretty confused at the moment. He must have tried to process what "I dreamt of another man" meant.

"Dreamt of another man? What do you mean Harry? You mean…sexually?"

I cringed.

"Yes dear god yes."

I turned my head and saw Thomas crossing himself quickly.

"Well, who was it? Was it Brandon? Because he joked all the time that he is so handsome that men want to lie with him as well as women."

I couldn't help but smirk at that line. It was true Charles Brandon was a handsome man. Though lanky he was quite built from doing sports. He had dark features. Because he was so handsome and had women crawling all over him (one of them happened to be my future bride Jane who you will meet later my dear reader). It made Charles very vain, too vain for his own good. We would laugh at how cocky he was. It made me wonder why when I was in this sense of a curious phase my eyes didn't wander to Charles.

Instead my unconscious turned to Cromwell, who compared to Charles he looked like a damn rat. Maybe because like Katherine as saw Brandon as more of a best friend who would be there for me when the going got tough.

"I don't want to say it is embarrassing."

And I am telling you dear reader about this over Sir Thomas More. How ironic?

"Alright Harry, well as you told me once before this Katherine mess as long as you don't act upon it it's no sin."

I sighed.

"I know, this is going to sound really bizarre but do you still have your hair shirt?"

Thomas' eyes widened. He couldn't believe that I of all people who thought he was quack for mutilating his flesh. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yes Harry, you are not serious though? It was just a minor thing."

I laughed and stood up. I started stepping forward and Thomas with a scared sheepish look on his face was stepping backwards.

"A minor thing…A MINOR THING…WHAT IF THIS MINOR THING TURNS INTO A MAJOR THING! I COULD BE KILLED FOR THIS YOU-"

And of a sudden Thomas burst into tears. Something I said must of spooked him.

"STOP IT HARRY JUST STOP IT DON'T SAY SUCH TREASONOUS THINGS!"

He walked over to an empty chair and sat down. He buried his face into his hands and started sobbing. I crossed myself and walked over to him. I never have seen him like this before. Something was bothering him.

"SOMEONE POUR HIM SOME WATER!"

I ran over to him and knelt down in front of him, putting my hands on his knees for comfort.

"Thomas what's wrong?" I asked

He lifted his face from his hands. In the room illuminated by only a few candles, I saw his distress. His brown eyes were surrounded by a bright color. His face was a red as a rose. And in the dim light two lines shinned indicating he's been crying.

"What's wrong?" He said, "if I were to tell it aloud to you my king it would be…"

He started sobbing harder.

"Thomas if you talk it out it will make you feel better…do I have to command you."

He sniffed.

"You're right….please don't be frightened by this."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I won't."

He sighed.

"I was bound to a chair helpless. In front of me was a wall made entirely of glass. You were behind that glass wall banging hard against it screaming for me. All of a sudden I heard a loud noise and then water started pouring into your glass prison. You screamed at me that it wasn't my fault and not worry about you as the water kept rising quickly. You tried everything to get out but the glass just wouldn't break. I said not one word. Suddenly the water completely filled the room and you were struggling to breathe. And I watched helplessly as you drowned before my eyes and I said and did nothing to help you."

He started weeping then. His body was visibly shaking. I'd never seen him like this. It showed he cared. It showed he would do anything to protect me. I just stood up and hugged him tightly, pulling him into my chest like he would often do when I was sad. I ran a hand through his hair.

"Thomas it was a nightmare nothing more. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to kill me it's high treason. And now that you are Lord Chancellor you have that special privilege too. If anyone harms you it's High Treason too okay there is no need to worry I promise."

If only I could go back in time and call myself a dumb liar. Someone will four years ahead in the future would harm him, consistently and badly. But for that time I didn't think it would happen.

Thomas looked back up with me with scared desperate eyes. As if he was trying to plead for mercy after committing a foolish crime. As if a demon were to entrap him if were to make a false move. As if he knew that in moments his life was going to end. As if he were a lost child looking for his parents. Just big black dilated ink stains looking for a answer in a time of mass confusion.

There will be one other time I would see those eyes, that desperate gaze of salvation. But if I told you when dear reader I would ruin it for you.

"Harry, you're right I shouldn't think such horrid things I know this is going to sound awkward but do you mind if I slept next to you so I can fall asleep knowing you're safe. Just don't tell a soul."

I gave him another reassuring smile and patted him on the back.

"It'll be our little secret. You have done enough for me let me at least do this for you. Come let's get some sleep it's a big day for the both of us."

He gave me one last smile before we both walked into bed. I know it was awkward at the time for two grown men but this is an exception. Sir Thomas More was like family to me.

Time passed quickly as we both tucked ourselves into bed. Thomas had his back towards me as I stared at the ceiling. We were both silent.

"Goodnight Harry." He finally whispered breaking the silence.

I was going to say good night to him but he was asleep. I slowly felt myself drift to sleep. As I entered into unconsciousness one question reeled my mind:

Was this my destiny? To die while saving Sir Thomas More?

_**Hope you enjoyed remember reviews make me smile. **_


	44. All Downhill From Here Part 1

_**Sorry for the delay blame busted computers and a long as hell summer. Warning another two parter coming your way and the major villain shall be revealed somewhat I'll give you a hint, it is NOT Cromwell.**_

_**  
Warning: Religious bashing and Minor suggestions of Homosexuality**_

**And it's All Downhill From Here Part 1:**

_And it's all downhill from here_

-**New Found Glory **

"Gentlemen," I began, "welcome."

The meeting that took place the day after Sir Thomas was elevated as Lord Chancellor was a meeting I will never forget. One, because it was Thomas' first meeting as Lord Chancellor. Two, it was when the thought of heresy invaded the minds of the men of court. And three, a certain detail of this certain meeting changed the ending of this tale. Again my dear reader, things had changed since I started writing this tale. And looking back I regret looking over this detail.

Meetings of my privy council were usually repetitive. The men would sit in their same groups. Except at this meeting Sir Thomas More took his spot next to mine in the Chancellor's seat rather than his spot next to Norfolk. Usually the meeting would start once the Lord Chancellor and I entered the room. I would open with what I wanted to discuss. Then the men of my privy council would elaborate on the topic at hand and then the meeting was adjourned. Sometimes the meetings would last an hour, sometimes they would last half a day.

I was hoping this meeting wasn't going to be that long because this meeting was merely about Thomas proposing his plans as Lord Chancellor, but I was clearly mistaken.

Everyone was straight and at attention when I began except for Thomas, who shifted uncontrollably in his chair. He seemed spooked from his nightmare of the night before. Pushing last night's events aside including my bizarre dream of Cromwell, I continued on with the task at hand introducing the new Lord Chancellor.

"We all know why I called this meeting," I said, "Two days ago, our long time Lord Chancellor Cardinal Wolsey has retired from his post two nights ago, which means we have a new Chancellor."

I gestured at Thomas causing him to jerk upright in his seat. All eyes were on him now, some sincere, some bitter and one pair that looked on in intrigue. If I only I spotted them at this meeting, for I would have been aware of the dark plans they had for my dear friend and mentor.

"Our new Lord Chancellor is a man of great knowledge," I began, "This man has been by my side since I was 12 years old. He taught me everything I needed to know in order to be standing where I am now. But enough of my introductions, for we all know him so well. Without further ado I introduce our new Lord Chancellor Sir Thomas More."

I stepped to the side and started clapping as Thomas hesitantly rose from his seat. His upper lip was once again twitching. He slowly walked to the front of the room. It surprised me that he was nervous because I often saw him as a mighty speaker. In fact, public speaking was one of the many skills I have learned from Sir Thomas More whilst he helped me prepare to be king.

But then I realized as I sat behind him in my throne chair, the position as Lord Chancellor was the second most powerful position below me the king. I therefore understood why he was nervous. Thomas cleared his throat and looked upon the crowd of people who had mixed expressions staring upon him.

"Heavens," He began, "I have been speaking in front of large audiences for ages now being a Lawyer and all, but I still seem to be so nervous."

The men in the room started to chuckle, including myself. One of the first lessons Sir Thomas More taught me about public speaking was to always add some humor in speeches. It actually worked.

"Well since I wasn't really prepared because I was requested to this post so sudden," he continued, "I so far don't have much to say of what I plan to do for this country as your Chancellor. But I will say three important issues that I would like to propose and make clear. First the Great Matter, I told Harry I mean his majesty that I wish to have no involvement in the matter. One because I am loyal to both the King and Queen and I fear if I were to take one side it would jeopardize my close relationship with the both of them and two, now that I am Lord Chancellor I can no longer hide it…it was partly my fault that this great matter is even occurring."

The whole room once again burst out into laughter, this time harder. Even Thomas couldn't help but laugh at himself. But I once again (as I will many times by the end of this story) give Thomas a lot of credit for doing something as far as making a fool of himself in public. Once the laughter died down Thomas cleared his throat to speak once again.

"The second issue I would like to discuss," He continued onwards, "is education. Now as a scholar myself passing on knowledge is a value of mine. I also see it as a gift and a privilege that everyone in this lifetime should receive. I have many ideas on how we can slowly but surely have every child in England have the chance to receive some form of education, even if it is for merely a year. Now if his majesty doesn't object I propose an idea that doesn't rob the English people of their money for their needs to survive by implementing taxes." He turned his head to look at me before continuing. "I propose maybe setting up a charity that could provide money for a person of poor blood to have a chance of education."

I bowed my head towards him. That was Sir Thomas More always thinking of the unfortunate before himself. This proposal was eventually achieved, but unfortunately it was when he was held captive by that devil.

Shit, did I just reveal more of the ending of this tale dear reader? Bullocks I am sorry dear reader that I am so deep in thought that everyone of my thoughts are winding up on paper. I do not lie, my hand is now sore from writing this for hours pausing only to eat drink and relieve myself. And I started writing this story when mid afternoon? Before I get sidetracked and ruin more of the suspense for you dear reader, I should get back to the story.

Where was I? Oh yes.

"Sir Thomas I will think of your proposition carefully," I said, "and I will get back to you when I've made my decision, any other idea on how you would like to reform the education of the people of England?"

Thomas then smiled at me and said:

"Yes Harry I do."

He then turned back to the people in the crowd.

"Well," He said, "I know this will sound uncommon to the men here but I am hoping to extend the opportunity of education to women. I found after teaching my daughters to read and write that women are fully capable to learn as we men are."

Then the typical thing happened when an outrageous idea was mentioned….a bunch of whispers. I mean I didn't find educating women wrong myself but, I wasn't sure of the reaction to the men of court. And then a man cleared his throat and stood up and that man was Thomas Boleyn…Anne's father. The man like many other men in court eyed Sir Thomas keenly and carefully for one reason and one reason only…because Thomas More was my personal advisor, he would be a powerful ally and a powerful weapon to use for and against me.

It was for that reason every time Boleyn spoke, Thomas tended to get nervous. At that moment he started to shake and fix his collar of his chemise as if a negative presence filled the room. I didn't understand why, I mean Boleyn was to be my father in law he wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt the man who was like my father…or could he?

"I agree with Sir Thomas," Boleyn said eyes fixated on Thomas, "I mean my Anne had the finest education. She was taught so well that George and I could have intellectual conversations with her. Your Majesty knows that well. If you would like my Lord if his Majesty intends to go ahead with your proposal I would be _honored_ to help."

Part of me knew Boleyn didn't care about the education of women. He just wanted a moment alone with Thomas. And I was going to find that out the hard way. Thomas looked down not staring in the other man's eyes as if somehow he knew he was being mentally intimidated.

"I will think about it my lord," Thomas said quietly, "as you said it is Harry's decision."

Boleyn said nothing, he just gave a dark look as he sat back down. Thomas just took a deep breath before he continued with his third and final point. The point that would place the court in a runaway carriage which could not be controlled. A point that I totally saw coming.

"Now my third proposition is an issue that remains close to my heart," Sir Thomas said, "As you know there has been a long ranging battle for religion started by that heretic Martin Luther. He has disgraced the church, humiliated our king, and causing riots among the peasants. And now these heretics are running amuck around our fair country corrupting our fair Christendom. My predecessor Cardinal Wolsey, though he did a fine job in other things was not keen to this problem. I intend to fix that. I plan to cleanse this country of all heresy and have our children believe in one faith and one faith only the Catholic Church. I plan to condemn every man who writes heresy, supports Luther and preaches his ideas publicly. With this we shall give Martin Luther a clear message, keep heresy out of England."

And boy did Sir Thomas More keep to his word. In his chancellorship ranging from then and the time he disappeared he had over six heretics burned at the stake. Eventually I had to calm him down by convincing him he proved his point.

At the end of the speech everyone was silent. Mouths were gaped open. Hell I was even scared listening to that speech because for a moment there, and I kid you not dear reader, he reminded me of my own father. And then Sir Thomas changed his fiery demeanor to a cheerful tone, as if he was possessed by something and his spirit suddenly left him.

"Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions?" He said with a smile.

And then one man was foolish enough to stand up and question Sir Thomas' beliefs. And that man was Cromwell. As he stood up in the back of the room my heart fluttered, I felt butterflies in m And that man was Cromwell. As he stood up in the back of the room my heart fluttered, I felt butterflies in my stomach. God did this man I felt myself suddenly in love with suddenly have to torment me in my own court. And Anne god I saw Anne screaming bloody murder in my mind if she were to find out.

"I do my lord," Cromwell spoke, "what is your problem with the new faith and besides I had a discussion with the King and he seemed to be accepting!"

Bastard, arrogant, handsome bastard who came into my life and flipped my world upside down.

And suddenly the whole court gasped. I felt myself sinking into my seat. Sir Thomas turned his head around and gave me a stern look.

"Harry you have a lot of explaining to do!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

_**As I said sorry for the delay and I will be updating more often. **_


End file.
